Clocks AU
by CBR
Summary: Una chica que adora el ballet, un chico fanático del rock. Dos personas totalmente opuestas, pero que se van uniendo poco a poco por culpa del destino. Ahora tendrán que luchar contra viento y marea si quieren estar juntos. RW/HG; HP/GW; NL/HA.
1. You found me

****Hola a todos, esta es una nueva historia que tenia en mente desde hace mucho y decidido escribirla. Para los que no me habéis leído aún cabe deciros que me llamo Cristina y:****

**- Es un AU.**

**- No es un musical. (lo comprenderán cuando lo lean).**

**- La pareja protagonista es obviamente Ron y Hermione, pero habrá otras también.**

**- Quiero deciros que este capítulo es muy largo, espero que no se os haga pesado y lo leáis, me gustaría mucho tened vuestra opinión para saber que tal es. El próximo intentaré hacerlo un poco más corto.**

**- Bueno por último decir que esta historia es mía, que solo a salido de mi imaginación, pero que la dueña de los personajes es la grandiosa J.K Rowling y que yo solo los tome prestados. **

**Ahora solo espero que la leáis y que me deis vuestra opinión, espero que os guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirla. ****Y ahora a leed.**

**1. You found me.**

La vida de Hemione Granger podría definirse simplemente con una palabra, _perfecta_. Si, definitivamente era uno de los mejores adjetivos que la definían sin muchas palabras. Ella lo tenía todo, vivía en uno de los mejores distritos de Londres, Belgravia, exactamente en Chester Square. Aquel lugar se caracteriza por un sitio muy tranquilo, con casas grandes de amplias terrazas y paredes blancas, a Hermione siempre le había gustado vivir allí ya que todo estaba en calma y podía admirar la ciudad de Londres con total tranquilad. También iba a uno de los mejores colegios de la ciudad, era privado y además gozaba de ser una de las mejores instituciones en educación primaria y secundaría.

A Hermione le gustaba estar sola, eso la hacía pensar y reflexionar sobre cosas que tal vez había pasado por alto muchas veces. Sus padres la querían y estaban muy orgullosos de ella, pero aún así ella no se sentía del todo bien, porque aunque les quería y estaría siempre muy agradecida por la educación que le habían dado, ellos nunca estaban ahí cuando los necesitaba, siempre tenían reuniones y pequeñas fiestas a la que asistir. Su padre era un gran famoso odontólogo de Londres y su madre una importante diseñadora de moda, ella siempre había podido tener todo lo que quisiese, menos el calor de pasar juntos una navidad en familia, ya que las navidades para ella consistían en grandes fiestas con gente que no conocía. Por suerte para ella siempre había tenido a alguien muy importante a su lado y era su abuela, con la que había pasado gran parte de su vida, ella la hacía soñar y ver que la vida no era solo color de rosa, le daba besos antes de irse a dormir y sus palabras eran _"El amor puede contra todo si lo encuentras no lo dejes ir o si no nunca serás realmente feliz". _Muchos pensaban que su vida era perfecta, hasta muchos otros deseaban ser como ella, pero Hermione solo sonreía a los cumplidos con pesadez y asentía, en el fondo le faltaba un gran vacío y como su abuela dijo cuando ella era pequeña, era amor. Sus mejores amigas se llaman Hannah Abbott y Katie Bell, quienes estaban junto a ella desde que eran pequeñas y eran inseparables. Katie era un poco loca, pero la verdad es que siempre pensaba las cosas con el corazón a diferencia de Hermione y Hannah era una chica muy lista y simpática, también era muy tímida, por lo cual le costaba mucha hacerse amigos, unos años más tarde se hicieron amigas de unos chicos llamados Ernie Macmillan, Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan, quienes pertenecían al equipo de baloncesto del instituto.

A Hermione se le caracterizaba mucho por su madurez. Una de las cosas más importantes para ella eran los estudios, era una de las mejores en su clase, llegando a sacar matrícula de honor, también se diferenciaba mucho de los demás por sus gustos. Adoraba la música clásica, la opera, el teatro y sobre todas las cosas, el ballet. Ella lo practicaba desde que tenía 4 años y siempre le había encantado, la ayudaba a relajarse y a poder pensar con claridad, aunque también le encantaba pasear cerca del big-ben observando el río Támesis con el cielo completamente nublado. Londres siempre había sido una de sus ciudades preferidas y se sentía muy feliz por haber podido nacer allí. Según Hermione lo único que todavía le faltaba y no había llegado a completar en su vida era el amor, aquel sentimiento que muchas personas experimentaban, sintiendo como miles de mariposas revolotean en sus estómagos al ver a la persona amada. Eso no significaba que ella nunca hubiera estado con alguien, si lo estuvo, solo con uno, que ella creía que era el amor del que su abuela le había hablado una vez, pero se dio cuando de que no. Él se llamaba Viktor Krum y lo conoció cuando tenía 14 años, fue un verano en Bulgaria, al principio todo era perfecto a ella le gustaba y a él también, pero nunca se sintió nerviosa a su lado, no sentía esas llamadas "mariposas" revolotear como locas en su estomago y al cabo del tiempo, hasta no quiso verlo más, así que solo lo dejo como... una historia del verano. A partir de eso, dejo que el amor llegase solo y ella se centró más en sus estudios y en el ballet, que para ella era muy importante.

Viernes, 19 de septiembre. Ese era su día, un día especial, sabía que cumplía 16 años ese día, pero eso no le importaba mucho a ella ya que lo único que ocupaba su mente en esos momentos era una frase _"El lago de los cisnes"_ como todos sabrán El lago de los cisnes es uno de los tres primeros Ballet que escribió el compositor ruso _Tchaikovsky. Hermione desde pequeña adoraba "El lago de los cisnes" era algo especial para ella y siempre había soñado poder participar en aquella obra siendo ella la protagonista cisne. Por eso se había esforzado mucho esos meses para conseguirlo y hoy pondrían la lista para saber quien había sido el elegido, en una obra muy importante, que se estrenaría en fechas navideñas_. Una sonrisa se poso en su rostro cuando se miró en el espejo esa mañana, mientras se vestía con el uniforme del colegio y se recogía el cabello en una alta cola de caballo. Sabía que era muy difícil que la escogieran ya que había muchas chicas al igual que ella presentadas para ese puesto, pero para algo se había esforzado tanto y si la elegían a ella sabría que el esfuerzo de esos meses no había sido en vano, que había podido llegar a su meta propuesta y que iba a hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Oyó como llamaban a la puerta de su habitación, sin darle tiempo a Hermione para responder, abrieron la puerta y aparecieron sus padres con una pequeña magdalena y encima una vela. Era pequeño pero para ella significaba mucho, ya que sabía que sus padres no gozaban del tiempo libre que ella desearía.

- ¡Felicidades, cariño! – dijeron los señores Granger abrazando a su hija, ella sonrió y se separo de ellos después de haberlos abrazado, cogió su bolso donde tenía las cosas del instituto y se dirigió hacía la puerta.

- Gracias, pero dádmelas cuando me den el papel protagonista, adiós papá, mamá. – y salió rápidamente hacía la puerta principal, donde el timbre sonaba sin cesar.

- ¿Porque has tardado tanto?.

- Hannah, ¿porque eres tan impaciente?, no he tardado nada, además no llames tanto al timbre, me mareas. – Hermione rodó los ojos, mientras cerraba la puerta y se dirigía hacía el instituto con su amiga. Hannah Abbott no se caracterizaba por ser una persona especialmente paciente y eso hacía que Hermione perdiera los nervios constantemente.

- Lo siento, pero es que ya me conoces – se sonrojó un poco nerviosa, pero pronto se le paso. – Por cierto...

- ¿Qué? – dijo Hermione indiferente, mientras observaba su móvil. – Katie me ha dejado un mensaje...

- ¡Felicidades! – dijo y la abrazo fuertemente.

- ¡Ah! Gracias... – susurró Hermione un poco sorprendida por el repentino cambio de su amiga, pero aún así sonrió.

- Ya verás la fiesta que...

- ¿Qué?, eh no, no Hannah, no quiero fiestas yo...

- ¡¿Cómo que no? Claro que tendrás una fiesta, es tú cumpleaños y tenemos que hacértela yo, Katie y los chicos.

- Qué no, haber escúchame Hannah, ahora mismo solo quiero saber si me han escogido en el papel protagonista de...

- No escúchame tú – la cortó un poco cabreada por la indiferencia de su amiga ante su propio cumpleaños. – Llevas todo el verano preocupada por la dichosa obra y perdona que hable así pero me molesta mucho que pases así de tú propio cumpleaños, además has estado esforzándote mucho todo este tiempo y lo has hecho genial, así que tomate un respiro y disfruta de tú cumpleaños.

- Pero es que hoy nos dirán quien ha sido la elegida y yo... pues...

- Haber ya sé que vamos a hacer, como dices que hoy dicen a la protagonista, no daréis clases de ballet ¿no?.

- No, damos las clases de ballet como siempre de cinco a seis y al final de la clase ponen las listas.

- Vale... – Hannah se quedo pensativa por un momento, pero enseguida habló, mientras Hermione la miraba con una cara extraña. – Pues yo estaré ahí para recogerte a las seis si tenemos suerte y tú eres la elegida, tú y yo iremos a celebrarlo a...

- Eh, te he dicho que nada de fiestas.

- Qué no es una fiesta, solo te voy a llevar a un sitio que creo que te va a gustar aunque no se aún si irá Katie o no, ya que como esta con su novio, Oliver Wood... no sé si...

- Oh Katie, me mandó un mensaje y con todo esto se me olvidó – Hermione sacó rápidamente el móvil de su bolso y lo leyó en voz alta – _"Chicas no hace falta que vengáis a recogerme a casa hoy, Oliver me va a llevar, aún así muchas gracias, nos veremos allí, besos. –Katie." _, Pues eso...

- Anda que ella va a avisar antes, puf. – Hannah rodó los ojos y miró a su amiga suspirando. – En fin será mejor que vayamos ya si no queremos llegar tarde.

- Si..., por cierto Hannah hablando del sitio a donde me vas a llevar, ¿donde es?. – Hermione estaba intrigada sobre ese misterioso lugar a donde le iba a llevar su amiga.

- Es una sorpresa, pero te va a gustar, además quiero presentarte a alguien. – Hannah reía nerviosa mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Donde?, ¿Y a quien me vas a presentar?. – Hermione sonreía, sabía que algo le había pasado a Hannah y no se lo había contado, pero no estaba enfadada ya que veía feliz a su amiga.

- Ten paciencia, después dices que soy yo la impaciente, solo... tendrás que esperar hasta las seis de la tarde... – Hannah sonreía mientras adelantaba a su amiga.

- No me hagas esto por favor..., venga Hannah no seas mala – la castaña reía mientras se acercaba a su amiga, pero no le sirvió de nada insistir ya que Hannah se había cerrado en banda y no estaba dispuesta a decir nada hasta esa tarde.

Llevaban ya mucho tiempo ensayando con la banda y ese sería su día de estreno o por lo menos algunas personas irían a verlos y si les gustaba tal vez podrían llegar a ser famosos, solo tal vez.

- Solo el tiempo lo dirá – susurró un chico pelirrojo tumbado bocarriba en su cama, observando el techo de madera del hogar de los Weasley. No es que fuese una gran casa, pero al menos tenía el calor de una familia humilde que aunque no tenía el dinero suficiente para darles todas las cosas a sus hijos, se mantenían como podían y todo lo que hacían era con amor, amor de una familia unida y feliz a pesar de ser de clase media.

La familia era grande a pesar de que los hijos más mayores ya no estuviesen viviendo con ellos. El padre era Arthur Weasley un hombre honrado y honesto, capaz de hacer todo por su familia sin preocuparle las consecuencias, Molly Weasley una ama de casa humilde y con una sonrisa en la cara que le hacía ver que no hacía falta tener dinero para ser feliz, se preocupaba de los suyos y siempre intentando darle lo mejor a sus hijos, después venía los hijos, el primero de todos era Bill Weasley, listo y trabajador, no le había hecho falta estudiar en unos de los mejores institutos de la ciudad ya que sus notas eran muy buenas y estudiando la carrera de empresariales se encontraba trabajando en un banco de la ciudad llamado Gringott donde todos lo trataban muy bien y lo respetaban, recién casado con su esposa Fleur Delacour, una francesa que le cautivó desde el primer instante en que la vio, Charlie Weasley era el segundo hijo de la familia, nunca se había preocupado mucho de los estudios, pero aún así le había ido bien y ahora era un gran veterinario que vivía en Rumania pero no tenía novia ninguna desde que lo dejo con su mejor amiga Nymphadora Tonks, Percy Weasley era un chico responsable y muy listo, siempre respetaba las normas y no se las saltaba, un chico rígido y serio aunque de buen corazón, después venían los gemelos Weasley, Fred y George, eran unos chicos aventureros y bromistas, siempre estaban contado cualquier chiste aunque fuese en momentos serios y se les reconocía por ser unos chicos alegres y bastante locos, tenían una tienda de artículos de broma en el centro de Londres y les iba bastante bien, ya que como solían decir _"En tiempos difíciles lo que el mundo necesita es risas, eso ayuda a seguir adelante", _el sexto hijo de la familia se llamaba Ronald Weasley, un chico inseguro, orgulloso y con complejo de inferioridad, él era una chico que valía mucho como persona, pero aún así Ron solo se veía como un cero a la izquierda, aunque eso no fuese verdad, también era trabajador, listo, valiente y el mejor en ajedrez y siempre había contado con la ayuda de su mejor amigo Harry Potter, por último estaba la pequeña Ginny Weasley, la chica deseada por el matrimonio Weasley, que después de seis hijos varones y casi dados por vencidos, vino la dulce y preciosa Ginevra, ella era simpática, aunque un poco orgullosa y era normal que después de seis hermanos varones algo se le haya pegado a la pequeña Ginny, era trabajadora como Bill, le encantaba los animales como a Charlie, era lista como Percy, graciosa como Fred y George y valiente como Ron. La familia Weasley se caracterizaba por ser una familia feliz de pelirrojos con pecas, humildes y honestos y eso en una familia, era lo más importante.

- Ron baja a desayunar, se hace tarde. – El pelirrojo oyó desde su habitación como su madre le llamaba, no le costó mucho levantarse ya que llevaba más de una hora despierto tumbado en su cama mientras pensaba en su grupo de música.

Ron tenía 17 años cumplidos el pasado 1 de marzo, con esa edad muchos sentían que el mundo era suyo. Aunque no tuvieran aún la mayoría de edad, eran más maduros y se les dejaba hacer más cosas que a edades tempranas no. Ron no tenía mucho, sus padres no tenían mucho dinero y no podían permitirse muchas cosas, así que lo único más importante que tenía en ese momento era su banda de música, Win 4, muchos creían que el nombre del grupo significaban "ganar 4", por ese motivo muchos le decian que eran unos "Ganadores", pero ellos hicieron simplemente un juego de palabras. La banda la formaron el invierno que tenían 15 años, por eso mismo decidieron ponerle Win al grupo, de la palabra "Winter" (invierno) y el número refiriéndose a los 4 integrantes del grupo, Harry Potter el vocalista y el que tocaba el piano, Ron Weasley el guitarrista y vocalista también, aunque solo cantaba algunas canciones, Cormac McLaggen el batería y Neville Longbottom era el que tocaba el bajo. Así formaron Win 4, y tal como decía su nombre, ellos se consideraban unos ganadores y estaban dispuestos a triunfar pasase lo que pasase, por eso llevaban tanto tiempo preparándose, ensayando día y noche y después de 3 años estaban listos para cantar frente al publico. No era mucho lo que habían conseguido en esos 3 años, habían ensayado mucho y tenían algunas canciones escritas pero aún no estaban preparados para enseñarlas, así que quisieron empezar desde abajo, empezando poco a poco. Lo único que habían conseguido por ahora era cantar en un bar de Londres, donde le habían contratado para cantar todos lo viernes por la tarde, ellos lo consideraban un gran progreso, porque aunque cantaran canciones de otros grupos y no las suyas propias, estaban orgullosos del gran paso que habían dado.

- Ronald Bilius Weasley, dime cuantas veces tengo que llamarte para que bajes a desayunar – Molly había subido a la habitación de su hijo abriendo la puerta bruscamente, histérica porque Ron no le hiciera caso.

- Ya voy, mamá, ya voy. Además hoy no hay clases, ya lo sabes, han ido de excursión. – Ron se levanto de la cama al ver a su madre, ataviado nada más con su pantalón de pijama, se puso la camisa antes de que su madre le cogiera de la oreja arrastrándolo hacía la cocina.

- Sí, lo se y deberías haber ido, así no estarías aquí tirado todo el día.

- Mamá, tengo ensayo con el grupo, hoy es nuestro día.

- Pues si no quieres llegar tarde baja rápido y desayuna – y cerrando la puerta de un portazo, se despidió la Señora Weasley, mientras Ron se cambiaba de ropa. Molly aceptaba la banda de su hijo, aunque al principio no le gustase mucho la idea, ya que lo único que quería para su familia, es que tuvieran una vida mejor de la que ellos le habían podido dar, pero después de muchas insistencias y largas conversaciones, llegó a aceptarla pero con la condición de que siguiera estudiando a la misma vez que estaba en el grupo, el pelirrojo lo acepto feliz y sin rechistar.

- ¿No hay nadie?. – Ron había bajado a la cocina y se encontró el lugar vació, solo con su madre que fregaba los platos.

- No, tus hermanos están trabajando, tú padre también y Ginny ha ido al instituto, eres el único que sigue sin hacer nada a estas horas del día.

- Oye mamá... que yo no tengo que hacer nada – balbuceó Ron mientras se llevaba una tostada a la boca.

- ¿Y el grupo?, ¿a que hora habéis quedado para ensayar?. – Molly se había girado hacía su hijo, mientras le miraba interrogante.

- Eh, pues a las... ¿que hora es?.

- Las 10:30.

- ¡¿Qué? – Ron abrió los ojos como platos, levantándose bruscamente. – No puede ser, creía que era más temprano, había quedado en la casa de Harry hace unos diez minutos, me va a matar. – Ron cogió su móvil el cual estaba apagado y chasqueo la lengua nervioso pensando en la bronca que le caería al llegar a la casa de su amigo. – Bueno mamá, tengo que irme, nos vemos al medio día. – Ron se acerco a su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla y cogió una tostada del plato, mientras se acercaba a la puerta corriendo.

- ¿Pero como vas a ir?, no te va a dar tiempo, esta muy lejos.

- No te preocupes, cojo un taxi, adiós. – gritó Ron mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa y se dirigía deprisa hacía la casa de su amigo.

- Qué día más largo... – Hermione suspiró mientras recogía sus libros para dirigirse a la siguiente clase del día.

- ¿Ya te estas quejando Hermione?, pues aún queda mucho para la hora de salir y si estas primeras horas se te están pasando lentas, más se te hará en la clase de Historia con McGonagall.

- Son eternas – dijeron Hannah y Hermione a la vez y ambas rieron.

- Sí tienes razón – dijo Hermione sonriendo – Mira quien viene por ahí, Katie y los chicos. – Hola, no os hemos visto por las primeras clases.

- Nosotros estábamos en baloncesto, ya sabes se acercan las finales y hay que entrenar, ¿verdad chicos? – dijo Dean mirando a Ernie y Seamus quienes asintieron.

- ¿Y tú? – dijo Hannah mirando a Katie, quien venía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Yo?... em... nada.

- Ha estado las primeras horas con el novio y ha entrado al colegio falsificando la nota, diciendo que era de su madre.

- ¿Qué? – dijeron Hannah y Hermione atónitas.

- Chh, pero cállate, se va a enterar todo el instituto – dijo Katie pegando a Seamus en el hombro. – Solo han sido dos horas, además no es para tanto.

- ¿Qué no es para tanto? – dijo Hermione - te pueden expulsar por esto, ¿sabes?.

- Ya pero no lo han hecho, ¿o acaso se han enterado?.

- No, pero...

- Pero nada y ahora vamonos a clase de Historia, que como lleguemos tarde McGonagall nos liará una buena.

- Puf, vale. – Hermione suspiró resignada.

- Nosotros nos vamos a baloncesto, la directora Umbridge, nos ha dejado estar las primeras horas entrenando con el equipo, ya que pronto será el partido oficial.

- Esta bien, nos vemos en el descanso, hasta luego. – dijo Katie y se giro junto a sus amigas para ir hacía la clase de Historia.

- Espera Hermione – Ernie se había acercado a la castaña antes de que entrará en clase - ¡Felicidades! – Ernie sonrió nervioso y la beso en la mejilla, sonrojado se giró rápidamente y se fue junto con sus amigos.

- ¡Qué fuerte! Macmillan esta coladito por ti. – dijo Katie riendo, mientras se acercaba a Hermione con Hannah a su lado.

- Es cierto Hermione, te ha besado la mejilla y se a puesto colorado. – apoyo Hannah a Katie.

- Y eso, ¿qué?, no es más que un beso y un ¡felicidades!, además a mi no me gusta así que... – Hermione entro en la clase donde la profesora aún no había llegado y se sentó en su pupitre.

- ¡AH!, es cierto, siento el olvido Hermione, de verdad..., ¡Felicidades! – dijo Katie o más bien gritó delante de los pocos alumnos que había en aquella clase, ya que como casi todos estaban en las pruebas de baloncesto y algunas en las animadoras no había mucha gente allí.

- Gracias – dijo Hermione mientras se veía aplastada por uno de los fuertes abrazos de su amiga Katie.

- ¿Y que vas a hacer?, ¿Party?, ya sabes... piscina, amigos,...

- Eh, no. – Hermione indiferente sacó los libros de su bolso y los acomodo en la mesa para tenerlos preparados para cuando llegase la profesora.

- Qué despreocupada, es tú cumpleaños, tú 16 cumpleaños. – dijo Katie sentándose al lado suya.

- Lo mismo le dije yo – susurró Hannah desde la mesa de atrás.

- Ni que fuera mi boda – Hermione rodó los ojos y miró a sus amigos. – Haber que quede claro, que no quiero fiestas, ni nada por el estilo, ¿vale?. Ahora lo único que ocupa mi mente son el papel...

- Sí..., el papel protagonista de ballet ¿no?. – suspiró Hannah.

- Exacto, así que...

- Pero es tú 16 cumpleaños, tú 16 cumplea...

- Qué no Katie, este año no. – Hermione miro a su amiga seria y giro la cabeza al frente al ver que había llegado la profesora. – solo ire con Hannah a un sitio que me quiere llevar esta tarde – susurró la castaña y Hannah sonrió al escucharlo.

- ¿En serio? – alzó un poco la voz Hannah acercándose a su amiga, pero enseguida se sentó bien en su silla, al ver la mirada que le había hechado la profesora.

- Sí, pero nada de fiestas sorpresas ni nada eh – Hermione se giró hacía su amiga para decírselo, mientras la veía asentir sonriendo.

- Por supuesto – susurró.

- ¿Pero que sitio es?, ¿porque no me decís nada?, ¿es una fiesta?, yo quiero ir. – Katie alzó un poco la voz casi sin darse cuenta de la presencia de la maestra.

- No es ninguna fiesta y además tu esta tarde estas con Oliver, ¿no?. Así que no pasa nada, tampoco te pierdes mucho – dijo Hannah y saco su libreta dispuesta a prestar atención a la clase.

- Pero yo...

- ¡Señorita Bell!, ¿Va a prestar atención a la clase o seguirá de charla con sus amigas? – McGonagall miraba a Katie por encima de las gafas un poco enfadada y eso la hizo estremecer poniéndose bien para atender a la clase.

- Lo siento profesora McGonagall.

- Esta bien – Minerva asintió y dirigió la mirada hacía los pupitres vacíos de su clase. – Pero,... ¿donde están vuestros compañeros?.

- Están entrenando profesora. – respondió Hermione mirándola.

- ¿Y se puede saber quien le ha dado permiso para faltar a clases solo por entrenar?.

- La directora Umbridge, profesora. Dijeron que tenían su permiso, ya que se acercan las finales y tienen que...

- ¿Pero como ha podido la directora dar ese permiso?.

- Si me lo permite profesora, a la directora le preocupa más la imagen que da el instituto ganando trofeos en juegos inútiles, que en los estudios. – dijo Katie mirando a Minerva quien sonrió ante el atrevido comentario de la joven.

- Sí, eso parece, pero no podemos hacer nada, querida.

- Todo era mejor cuando estaba el director Dumbledore, profesora – dijo Hannah, Minerva se la quedo mirando pensativa y es que ella también pensaba lo mismo.

- En fin, página 98.

- Llegas tarde Ron. – dijo Harry mirando a su amigo enfadado.

- Lo siento tío, lo siento, me olvide. – Ron cogió la guitarra situandose al lado de Neville.

- No podemos empezar más tarde Ron, lo sabes, todos tenemos otras cosas que hacer.

- Lo se Harry, no va a volver a ocurrir.

- Tampoco es algo serio tío, tranquilo. – dijo Cormac, pero cayó rápidamente al ver la cara de Harry.

- Pero nos han dado trabajo en el bar y como lo hagamos mal nos hechan así que ha ensayar.

- Si – Ron río al ver la cara del rubio y volvió a hablar - es cierto, el amigo de mi padre nos dio esta oportunidad en su bar así que no la desperdiciemos. En fin, ¿Y que canciones vamos a tocar?.

- Pues he pensado que podemos empezar con "Get around this".

- ¿De Safetysuit?, me gusta Harry – Ron sonrió, era uno de sus grupos favoritos, estaba muy agradecido de que su amigo haya pensado en que esa sea la primera canción que tocaran.

- ¿Y porque no tocamos?, "You found me" de The Fray. – opinó Neville, mientras miraba distraídamente las cuerdas de su guitarra y las tocaba.

- ¿You found me?, no. Es decir, yo quiero tocar a Safetysuit – dijo Ron molesto.

- Si, yo también solo digo que podemos empezar por "You found me", creo que es un gran tema de ese grupo para empezar a tocar. – Neville le miró mientras hablaba tranquilamente – Me gusta el significado de esa canción, creo que deberíamos empezar por ahí y luego seguir con safetysuit.

- Perdido e inseguro, tú me encontraste, tú me encontraste... – susurró Ron cantándola. – Bueno vale – dijo al fin resignado. – Pero luego get around this, ¿vale?.

- Sí... – dijeron los tres chicos mirando al pelirrojo y sonrieron.

- Bueno venga chicos, a la de 1, 2 y 3. – gritó Harry acercándose hacia el piano y dieron marcha a sus instrumentos y voces, mientras preparaban su primera actuación ante el público, que aunque no fuera mucho y tocaran en un bar pequeño, ellos aún así, estaban agradecidos y felices por lo que iban a hacer.

Después de un largo día en el instituto, la hora de salir ya había llegado. Hermione acababa de despedirse de su amiga Hannah quien vivía también en el mismo barrio y calle que ella, pero a algunas casas más lejos de la suya, así que entro en su casa, pero como casi todos los días, allí, no había nadie. Ha paso rápido fue subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación y encerrarse allí, no tenía hambre, así que dejo las cosas en su escritorio y se hecho en la cama, tumbada boca arriba Hermione pensaba quien sería la escogida para "El lago de los Cisnes", el sonido de su móvil la alejo de sus pensamientos volviéndola a la realidad, lo cogio de la mesita de noche y descolgó.

_- ¿Hannah?, ¿Qué pasa?._

_- Lo siento, se me olvido decirte antes. ¿A que hora salías de ballet?._

_- A las 6pm, ¿por qué?._

_- Pues voy a recogerte, no te vayas, espérame, ¿Vale?._

_- Sí pero , ¿para qué?._

_- ¿Cómo que para qué?, ¿no recuerdas lo que te dije esta mañana?._

_- Ah si, es cierto, vale, ¿pero donde es?._

_- No te puedo decir, es una sorpresa._

_- Pero al menos dime porque barrio, calle, plaza..._

_- En el barrio de_ _Camden. _

_- ¿Qué?, ¿y porque hay?, esta muy lejos de casa, además mis padres no me dejan ir mucho por allí. No les gusta mucho ese sitio._

_- Ya se sabe que no es un barrio como Belgravia, pero tampoco esta tan mal eh, además lo siento pero el grupo va a tocar allí, así que no podemos hacer nada._

_- ¿Qué grupo?. _

_- Oish, seré bocazas. Nada, que luego te recojo, ¿Vale?. Adiós._

_- Espera, Hannah, Hannah. Vale... Adiós. _

Hermione colgó el teléfono confusa, preguntándose donde la llevaría su amiga, aunque no duraron muchos esos pensamientos, mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente y caía rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

No sabía que hora era, tampoco recordaba muy bien donde se encontraba, solo sentía como su madre le agitaba el brazo.

- ¿Qué pasa mamá?. – susurró Hermione abriendo los ojos y bostezó.

- Hija, quedan 15 minutos para entrar a ballet y aún sigues aquí.

- ¿Qué? – Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, no se lo podía creer, se había quedado dormida. Se levanto de un salto de su cama, corriendo para el baño, se quito el uniforme del colegio y se puso el traje de ballet, ya que no le daría tiempo de cambiarse allí. Andando desde el distrito de Belgravia hasta Covent Garden era una media hora aproximadamente y si quería llegar a tiempo, debía darse prisa. Se hizo un moño alto, bien recogido y termino de vestirse. Cuando salió del baño su madre aún seguía allí.

- Hija, te llevo yo hoy – dijo la madre de Hermione mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a su hija.

- Pero mamá tienes trabajo.

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada porque hoy llegue un poco más tarde que de costumbre ¿no? – sonrió.

- Gracias mamá – dijo Hermione sonriendo y la abrazo. – En coche nos llevará unos 10 minutos así que vamos mamá, corre.

Hermione bajaba las escaleras rápidamente, mientras su madre iba detrás sonriendo orgullosa de su hija, de la hija que aunque no hubieran pasado todo el tiempo que quisieran con ella, era la mejor que habían podido tener.

- El papel será tuyo cariño. – dijo su madre llegando hasta el coche y sentándose en el asiento del conductor.

- Eso espero – dijo Hermione nerviosa, a su lado, mirando al frente. – Por cierto mamá.

- Dime.

- Esta tarde Hannah va a venir a recogerme a ballet.

- ¿Porque?, ¿donde vais?.

- No lo se, es sorpresa. – dijo ella nerviosa, sin decirle el lugar al que iban. El barrio de Camden se caracterizaba por albergar uno de los mercados callejeros más variados y extravagantes de todo Londres, allí iban casi todos los turistas que viajaban a Londres, por las cantidades de tiendas y bares que había allí. A los padres de Hermione no le gustaban que fuera allí por el miedo de que algo le pudiese ocurrir en aquel lugar, donde cientos de turistas se reunían en vacaciones.

- Bueno espero que no os alejéis mucho de casa.

- Por supuesto que no mamá – Hermione sonrió con disimulo y después de unos minutos en silencio observo que ya habían llegado. – bueno mamá, nos vemos más tarde. Gracias por traerme.

- De nada, adiós cariño.

- Adiós, te quiero. – la castaña se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre y salió rápidamente del coche mientras se adentraba en el Royal Opera House, donde se celebraría esas navidades "El lago de los cisnes" y donde ellas aprendían ballet .

- Gracias Hagrid por dejarnos tocar aquí. – dijo Ron palmeando la espalda del dueño del bar.

Hagrid era amigo de los padres del pelirrojo desde que el tenía conciencia, no recordaba ningún momento de su vida sin haberlo pasado con Hagrid. Arthur Weasley y Rubeus Hagrid se conocieron en ese mismo bar, pero más antiguo, el era un simple camarero y Arthur era un cliente que venía a menudo, allí conoció también a Molly, así que Hagrid sabía la historia de amor del matrimonio Weasley. Después de unos años el bar se puso en venta y Hagrid lo compró. Estuvo más de un año en reformas, ya que Hagrid quiso hacer algo más moderno, para que entrará más clientes y ya que ese era un lugar donde iban muchos los turistas, con un poco de música en vivo y buena comida estaba seguro que el bar se llenaría de gente.

- No hay de que, pero ya sabéis las reglas chicos. – dijo Hagrid desde detrás de la barra.

- Nada de destrozos, ni ruidos muy altos. – dijeron todos a la vez mientras se colocaban en el pequeño escenario que había en el local.

- Exacto, así que como lo tenéis claro, os dejaré tocar. Bueno y ¿a que hora empezáis?.

- Pues sobre las seis y media – dijo Neville mientras probaba como sonaba el bajo.

- ¿Porque no antes?.

- Porque no creemos que venga mucha gente a las cinco de la tarde. – dijo Harry acercándose a la barra y se sentaba en un taburete. – Y además Neville quiere tocar cuando venga una chica.

- Una chica eh, Neville. ¿Qué chica? – dijo Hagrid, mientras Cormac y Ron silbaban riendose detrás y el pobre Neville se ponía colorado.

- Nadie en especial. – susurró con las orejas rojas.

- ¿Como que nadie en especial amigo? – Ron se acercó a él palmeandole la espalda. – La conoció en la biblioteca la semana pasada, él fue para estudiar allí porque...

- Ya lo cuento yo, gracias Ron. – dijo Neville separandose del pelirrojo y se sentó en el gran escalón que subía hacia el escenario. – Pues eso, que la conocí la semana pasada en la biblioteca – dijo Neville, quien se sentía un poco incomodo hablando de ese tema.

- Vamos Neville, cuenta, estamos entre amigos – dijo Hagrid sonriendo, transmitiendole confianza. El moreno sonrió y se dispuso a contar la historia.

- La verdad, es que no es mucho lo que tengo que contar – Neville hablaba mientras que Ron y Cormac se sentaron a su lado y Harry y Hagrid le miraban desde la barra. – En mi calle llevan casi un mes con obras y yo ese día no me podía concentrar con tanto ruido, así que decidí irme a la biblioteca a estudiar ya que al día siguiente tenía un examen. Ese día, había mucha gente allí, así que no había muchas mesas vacias donde sentarse. Pero entonces, la ví, una mesa grande, con solo una persona sentada, me acerque y allí estaba ella. Me miró y sonrió, después siguió haciendo sus cosas, pero luego de un rato, sin saber porque me miró y me habló. Tal vez se debió dar cuenta de que la miraba mucho o es que se aburria demasiado y era yo la persona más cercana a ella, pero en fin, el caso es que me habló. Así que después salimos juntos de la biblioteca y seguimos hablando, yo le conté lo del grupo y que si quería ir a verlo, ella sonrió encantada, con una sonrisa preciosa por cierto, y bueno, no se que más decir, luego ella se fue y me dijo que estaría en el bar sobre las seis y media.

- Oh, que bonito Neville – sonrió Hagrid mirando al joven, quien se sonrojo por el comentario. - ¿Y como es?.

- Pues es rubia, tiene el pelo largo y mejillas rosadas..., es preciosa... – susurró Neville embobado, mientras miraba a un punto fijo de la pared pensado en ella.

- No nos has dicho su nombre Neville, ¿como se llama?. – preguntó Ron quien había escuchado la historia antes junto a sus amigos pero nunca oyó su nombre.

- Ah, sí, perdona. Se llama Hannah, Hannah Abbott.

- Y esta forrada – dijo Cormac sonriendo mientras miraba a Hagrid.

- Cormac – dijo Neville enfadado - ¿Y eso que?, da igual como este. Eres demasiado superficial tío.

- Yo para nada – dijo Cormac molesto.

- ¿Y como sabes que tiene dinero Cormac?, ¿acaso te lo dijo a ti, Neville?. – preguntó Harry extrañado.

- No, para nada, solo dijo que vivia en el distrito de Belgravia y que tenía que irse rapido porque estaba lejos de ahí.

- ¿Belgravia? – dijeron Ron y Harry a la vez.

- ¿No ves?, lo que decia yo, forrada... – susurró Cormac mirando a sus amigos.

- Pero no es como los ricos de allí, en serio, chicos. Ella es amable, muy simpatica y dulce. En serio, ya la conocereis.

- Seguro que tienes razón Neville. – sonrió Harry y se levanto acercandose al piano – quiero empezar ya.

- Y yo – susurró Ron quien se acercó a él.

- Claro que sí – dijo Cormac al lado de Neville y le palmeó la espalda – si te a hablado a tí, tiene que ser una santa.

- Serás... – Neville se levantó furioso mientras Cormac reía mirando su cara roja de la ira.

- No le hagas caso Neville – Hagrid se acercó a él, mientras ambos miraban como Cormac se fue hacia la batería y empezó a tocarla. - ¡Oye, nada de ruidos muy altos, al menos hasta que empeceis!.

- Sí Hagrid.

- Este Cormac – susurró Hagrid rodando los ojos. – Bueno son las seis, solo media hora para hechizar al publico con las canciones, seguro que lo hareís genial.

- Claro que si Hagrid – dijo Ron riendo y miró a sus amigos. – Allá vamos Win 4.

- ¡Alla vamos! – dijeron todos a la vez sonriendo emocionados.

- Hermione. – Hermione estaba descansando sentada en el suelo del aula mientras se estiraba un poco después de la clase dura de ballet, pero entonces oyó como la llamaban y dos chicas se acercaron a ella, eran Padma y Parvati Patil, dos amigas de ballet, eran gemelas y unas buenas personas, pero aún así eran un poco cotillas – Hermione, acaban de sacar la lista vamos a verla, corre. – ambas chicas la cogieron de la mano y juntas se fueron hacia el tablón de anuncios. Había mucha gente allí, algunas chicas se iban tristes con la cabeza baja, otras reían y daban saltos de felicidad y otras cuchicheaban entre sí. Sintió un escalofrío cuando noto una mirada fija en ella, y así era. Lavender Brown pasó por su lado mientras la miraba friamente , la verdad es que no era una de las personas con quien mejor se llevase Hermione, pero aún así no entendía su mirada. Sin darle muchas vueltas se acercó al tablón de anuncios y busco su nombre en los muchos folios que habían allí pegados. Fue mirando los nombres hasta llegar al suyo, no estaba nerviosa, ya que no esperaba ser la protagonista, tal vez secundaría o suplente, pero en cuanto vió el papel que le había tocado abrió los ojos como platos aún mirando esa pequeña palabra.

- ¡PROTAGONISTA! – oyó gritar a las hermanas Patil mientras la abrazaban, ella aún estaba petrificada, no se lo podía creer, al final después de todos aquellos meses de duro trabajo había tenido recompesa, era protagonista de uno de los ballet más importante para ella y se sentía orgullosa por ello.

- Oh dios, no me lo puedo creer, protagonista yo, chicas... ¡YO! – Hermione reía nerviosa aún sin creerlo y entonces vió como Hannah entraba y se acercaba a ella.

- Venga tenemos que irnos, casi son las seis y media y yo... – no le dió tiempo a terminar la frase ya que Hermione se había tirado practicamente encima suya y la abraza fuertemente.

- Soy protagonista Hannah, ¡Protagonista!, no me lo puedo creer. – Hermione casi lloraba de la emoción, mientras reía feliz por aquello.

- Oh dios, es verdad, casi lo olvido, la lista. – dijo Hannah separandose de ella y la miraba feliz. – Felicidades cariño – Hannah la volvió a abrazar feliz mientras ambas sonreían. – lo sabía cariño, sabía que lo conseguirias, muchas felicidades cielo.

- Estoy muy feliz, no me lo esperaba, a sido toda una sorpresa.

- ¿Por eso Lavender te miraba así?. – preguntó Padma mirando a la castaña, quien se giro rapidamente a mirarla.

- Es cierto, ella también trabajo mucho,... espera – dijo Hermione acercandose de nuevo a las listas y buscando el nombre de su compañera. – Brown, Brown... espera. Aquí esta, Brown Lavender, suplente de la protagonista.

- ¿Qué? – gritaron las hermanas Patil a la vez.

- ¿Qué pasa?, al menos a tenido un buen lugar, no entiendo la manía que me tiene. – dijo la castaña chasqueando la lengua.

- Pues que seguro que hará algo para que tú faltes y sea ella la protagonista, ya sabes como es Lavender.

- No creo que Lavender sea capaz de hacer algo ¿no?. – dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa.

- No lo se. – susurró Parvati pensativa.

- ¡Ah!... – el gritó de Hannah hizo que las tres la miraran rapidamente.

- ¿Qué pasa?. – dijeron las tres a la vez.

- Mira que hora es las seis y cuarto, lo siento chicas, me la tengo que llevar, nos vemos otro día. – Hannah agarro de la mano a Hermione y la hizo correr con ella hasta la salida. – Como no salgamos ya, no llegamos a tiempo.

- Espera Hannah, al menos dejame cambiarme. – Hermione intentaba soltarse de su amiga pero la agarraba demasiado fuerte.

- No hay tiempo para que te cambies de ropa. No estas tan mal con las mallas, los calcetines esos y la camisa, solo quitate el moño ese y ya. – Hermione suspiró y se quito el moño como dijo Hannah dejandose el pelo suelto mientras que cogió su bolso y salieron a la calle.

- ¿Por aquí no hay taxis?. – preguntó Hannah exasperada.

- No muchos. – dijo Hermione tranquila.

- Puf... ¡Ah!, mira ahí hay uno, vamos. – Hannah volvió a coger de la mano a Hermione y corrieron hasta llegar al taxi que estaba a punto de irse. – Llegamos a tiempo – dijo esta sentandose en el asiento trasero del coche junto con Hermione y le decía al taxista la dirección. Después de unos minutos llegaron al lugar donde el taxista le había llevado, Hannah le pagó y ambas bajaron del auto.

- Así que a Camden, eh. ¿Para que me traes aquí?.

- Hermione te acuerdas del chico que conocí en la biblioteca.

- Sí, ¿y que?.

- Pues que toca en una banda o algo así y me invito a que lo viera tocar junto con sus amigos, ¿no es mono?. – Hannah sonreía feliz. – Es un local en esta calle, venga vamos.

- Bueno, pero no podemos estar mucho aquí, ¿Vale?. No quiero que mis padres me descubran.

- Qué sí, además no hay mucha gente hoy por aquí. – dijo Hannah mientras se dirigian hacía el local.

- ¡Oh! ¿Ese es? – dijo Hermione mientras observaba un pequeña bar donde se empezaba a escuchar algo de musica y había mucha gente.

- Sí, corre que están empezando. – ambas de nuevo empezaron a correr hasta llegar allí y entraban con dificultad ya que había mucha gente ahí dentro.

- Puf, si que hay gente – dijo Hannah ya dentro, miro hacía el escenario pero no había nadie, solo estaba los intrumentos. – No hay nadie Hermione – la castaña dirigió su mirada hacía donde miraba su amiga y observo que efectivamente no había nadie y también dandose cuenta de que la música que sonaba era de los altavoces del local.

- ¿Y si te ha mentido?.

- ¿Qué?, no, no creo, no puede ser. Oh, Hermione no me digas eso – dijo Hannah un poco desilusionada y un tanto triste.

- Yo no digo nada, solo digo que puede ser, ya que ahí no hay nadie tocando y la música sale de los altavoces. – Hermione miró a su amiga quien se le notaba un poco triste. – Haber vamos a preguntarle al camarero antes y si no, pues nos vamos y ya, ¿vale? – Hermione miró a su amiga quien asintió. Ambas se acercaron a la barra donde un hombre bastante alto y robusto estaba atendiendo a algunos clientes.

- Perdone, Hola, puede venir – Hermione hablaba un poco fuerte ya que con la música no se le escuchaba muy bien.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Granger? – Hermione escucho una voz, que se le hacía muy conocida, se giró a ver quien la llamaba y se encontro con Lavender Brown, la chica a quien le había quitado el papel protagonista, la cual se le notaba muy enfadada con ella.

- ¿Lavender?, ¿Y tú?, ¿Qué haces aquí?. – dijo Hermione sorprendida de que estuviera allí, aunque el tono de su voz no le sorprendió tanto.

- ¿A ti que te importa?. – dijo Lavender borde y tajante, mientras que se bajaba del taburete que estaba sentada – si es que ya no se puede estar lejos de tí, eres como las moscas Granger, te pegas a mí y me lo arrebatas todo.

- ¿Pero que? – Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida por las palabras de Lavender. - ¿Quién te crees para decirme eso, eh?.

- Nadie, eso es lo que nos diferencia Granger, te crees la niña perfecta, la niña buena, la niña que lo consigue todo. Me has quitado el papel que era muy importante para mí.

- Para mi también lo era ¿vale?. – Hermione estaba muy molesta por las palabras de esa chica, le dolia que la tratase así.

- Exacto, no eras la única que lo quería, mi amiga también, ella no tiene la culpa de que se lo hayan dado a ella y no a ti – Hannah defendió a su amiga ya que no podía seguir callada mientras que le decían eso a Hermione.

- En fin... – Lavender suspiró rodando los ojos sin darle importancia al asunto, queriendo irse de allí. – Hagrid, aquí hay dos chicas que te estan llamando – dijo esta y se alejó rapidamente de ellas.

- ¿Pero que?... – Hermione se quedo de piedra, por el cambio de la chica y sin darle mucha importancia miro al camarero que se había acercado a ellas – perdone, ¿aquí van a tocar un grupo? Es que a mi amiga le dijo un chico que iba a tocar sobre las seis y media, pero no esta aquí y...

- Ah tú eres Hannah – dijo el hombre robusto mientras sonreía y la miraba.

- Eh, no, es ella. – dijo Hermione señalando a su amiga.

- Hola – susurró Hannah un poco nerviosa – perdona, ¿como sabes mi nombre?.

- Neville nos lo dijo.

- ¿Qué?, ¿eso es cierto?, entonces... ¿van a tocar?. – Hannah sonrió feliz de saber que no le había mentido.

- Claro, lo que pasa es que como no te veía llegar quiso esperar un poco más, así que pusimos música en la radio para entretener a la gente, ellos están a dentro y..., mira ahí salen – Hagrid señaló a un grupo de chicos que salían de una habitación y subían al escenario. – Ya van a empezar a tocar, bueno disfrutarlo, que me llaman por allí, necesito atender a la gente. Encantado de conoceros.

- Igualmente – dijeron las chicas mientras miraban al grupo que ya estaban colocados en sus sitios para empezar.

- Bueno chicos, ¿Estáis preparados para oírnos tocar?. – todos los que estaban en aquel local gritaron un "Si" bastante fuerte y aplaudian pidiendo que empezaran. – Así me gusta. Pero antes quiero que sepáis que gracias por estar aquí, no esperabamos mucho publico, así que estamos bastante sorprendidos. – Harry hablaba mientras sonreía mirando a todas las personas que había en el local. – Vamos a empezar con "You found me" del grupo The Fray, espero que os guste y que lo disfruteís como nosotros. Gracias. – Harry se coloco en su puesto junto al piano y entonces las luces se apagaron, se ecendieron unos focos que iluminaban el escenario y entonces la música empezó a sonar. Las voces se unian con los instrumentos, todo era magnifico, las luces de diferentes colores que iluminaba a los chicos, las voz del cantante principal junto el coro y los insrumentos te hacía sentir sentimientos extraños, se notaba que le ponian mucha pasión a lo que estaban haciendo, ya que lo hacian bastante bien, casi como una banda profesional.

- Es increible – dijo Hannah admirando la escena.

- No creía que tocarán tan bien. – dijo Hermione mientras observaba anonadada a la banda tocar.

- Vamos a acercarnos, ven – Hannah cogió a Hermione de la mano y la acercó más cerca del escenario.

- Pero si casi no cabemos – dijo Hermione mientras pasaba entre la gente, disculpandose por los golpes que daba al intentar pasar a la fuerza.

- Mira, ahí hay un hueco. – Hannah señaló un lugar cerca del escenario donde no había mucha gente, ya que la gente se estaban acercando a la barra para pedir bebidas, ya que con tanta gente hacía un poco de calor.

- Pero... – Hermione rodó los ojos vencida acercandose al lugar donde le había dicho su amiga. – Pues sí, tienes razón se ve mejor aquí.

- ¿No ves? – dijo ella sonriendo. – Mira Hermione, mira, ese es el chico, ese es Neville.

- ¿Quién?.

- El guitarrista, que guapo es, me encanta. – dijo ella mirandolo embobada.

- ¿No me dijiste que era moreno?, ese es pelirrojo. – dijo Hermione mientras lo miraba extrañada.

- No tonta ese no – Hannah reía por la confusión de su amiga. – El otro guitarrista, mira ese – la rubia le señaló al chico que tocaba la guitarra con mucha pasión y se notaba que le ponía sentimiento.

- Ah vale, lo siento. – Hermione sonrió nerviosa y volvió a desviar la mirada hacía el pelirrojo, se quedo mirandolo unos segundos que le parecieron enternos, mientras le veía tocar la guitarra y sonreír, "tiene una sonrisa bonita" pensó, pero sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y miró al cantante. – El cantante es muy guapo – dijo Hermione subiendo el volumen de la voz, ya que casi no se le escuchaba con el ruido y de repente noto un escalofrio, una chica pelirroja se giró rapidamente hacía ella mirandola con el ceño fruncido. "Qué extraña..." pensó.

La canción acabo pronto, todos aplaudieron y vitorearon al grupo, mientras ellos un tanto sonrojados volvieron a agradecer al publico por estar allí, estuvieron tocando durante hora y media sin descanso , tocando también la canción "get around this" de Safetysuit. Todos aplaudian fuertemente sin parar, queriendo que no acabase, pero ellos estaban cansados y necesitaban descansar, así que bajaron del escenario sin antes prometer que el viernes que viene volverían a tocar.

- Neville – dijo Hannah acercandose a él chico, el bar se había vaciado bastante, aunque quedasen algunas personas aún, ahora era más facil pasar por allí sin tropezarse con nadie, así que Hannah se acercó a Neville rapidamente antes de que entrará en la misma habitación de la que había salido antes.

- Hannah... – susurró Neville sonriendo emocionado, no la había visto en todo el concierto, llegó a pensar que no había ido y eso le puso muy triste. – creí que no habías venido.

- Oh, claro que sí, te he visto desde la primera canción, has tocado genial – dijo esta un poco sonrojada.

- Gra... gracias Hannah – sonrió Neville con las orejas coloradas.

- He traido a una amiga espero que no te importe – dijo la chica girandose hacía atrás – Hermione ven. – la castaña hablaba por teléfono, observó como su amiga la llamaba, suspiró y colgó, acercandose a ella.

- Hannah, tenemos que irnos mi madre... Hola – Hermione sonrió nerviosa al chico. – Soy Hermione, Hermione Granger, encantada. – la castaña le estrecho la mano al chico.

- Encantado, yo soy Neville. - el chico sonrió y se acercó a la habitación donde se encontraban sus amigos – esperad, voy a presentaros a mis amigos.

- Hannah, debemos irnos, son las ocho, mis padres me van a castigar, le he dicho que estoy en el cine, que ya voy para allá, pero no se lo van a creer, vamonos... – susurró Hermione a su amiga quien no le hacía mucho caso.

- Esperate un poco más Hermione, nos va a presentar a sus amigos, ya nos vamos, un momen...

- Hola – interrumpió un chico moreno un poco más bajo que Neville y con gafas. – Me llamo Harry Potter, soy amigo de Neville, encantado de conoceros.

- Igualmente – sonrieron ambas un poco nerviosas mientras Harry les invitaba a pasar.

- Vamos, entrad, os presentaré al resto del grupo – dijo Harry amablemente mientras les dejaba paso para entrar.

- Oh muchas gracias, pero creo que ya tenemos que irn...

- Nos disculpas un momento – dijo Hannah a Harry y se acercó a su amiga susurrandole en el oído – solo serán unos cinco minutos como mucho, por favor Hermione.

- Pero..., puf. Solo cinco minutos, ¿vale?. – Hannah sonrió contenta por la respuesta de su amiga y entró en la habitación detrás de Harry. Hermione suspiró esperando que no se quedasen mucho tiempo o si no acabaría castigada y se dispuso a entrar, pero entonces un chico pelirrojo salió corriendo rapidamente sin percatarse de que estaba ella ahí, lo que produjo que se chocaran y se dieran un fuerte golpe. Ella casi cae al suelo, si no fuera porque el la agarro por la cintura.

- ¿Estas bien?, lo siento no te vi – mumuró Ron disculpandose mientras aún la tenía agarrada por la cintura.

- Es obvio que no me vistes – respondió ella con un tono borde – casi me caes al suelo ¿sabes?. – Hermione se soltó bruscamente de él y se agacho a coger su bolso que se había caído al suelo.

- No te acerques a ella Ronald – Hermione oyó la voz de una chica que se acercaba a ellos, se levantó y fijo su mirada en ella, era Lavender Brown. "Y esta ahora que quiere" pensó. – Perdona, pero este es mi novio, ahora que me has quitado el papel, ¿también quieres hacer lo mismo con mi novio?. – dijo la rubia visiblemente enfadada.

- No ha pasado nada Lavender, solo tropecé con...

- Tú novio no me interesa en lo más minimo Lavender, ¿vale?. – le cortó Hermione bruscamente – y además si me han elegido a mi de protagonista y no a ti será porque lo hago yo mejor que tú, ¿no? y ahora si me permitis debo irme – Hermione se acercó a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Hannah junto a los otros integrantes del grupo. – me voy Hannah, mis padres se van a cabrear, te llamo esta noche. Adiós y encantada de conoceros – Hermione se fue sin darle tiempo a contestar a su amiga y cuando iba a salir del local alguién la cogió del brazo con brusquedad.

- Siento haberme tropezado contigo, iba a decirle una cosa a Hagrid y no me di cuenta de que estabas detrás. Y ahora quiero que sepas que no tienes ningún derecho de tratar a mi novia así. Deberías disculparte con ella. – dijo Ron mientras la miraba fijamente con una mirada penetrante, Hermione le miró y vió en su mirada las palabras sinceras del muchacho.

- Acepto tus disculpas, pero no me pienso disculpar con ella, así que adiós – Hermione se volvió a soltar de él y salió del local en busca de un taxi, cuando estuvo a punto de montarse en uno, el mismo chico pelirrojo que antes le había agarrado del brazo lo volvió a hacer, empezando a hablar en un tono enfadado.

- ¿Sabes?, no me arrepiento, claro que no. Eres una de esas personas que lo consiguen todo, que se creen que por tener dinero pueden hacer todo lo que quiera con los demás, así que no me arrepiento de haberme tropezado con una persona como tú. Hay personas que no se lo dan todo y tienen que trabajar duro para conseguirlo, por eso Lavender te dijo eso, porque se sentia mal.

- Yo también me he esforzado mucho, ¿sabes?, ¿crees que lo tenía facil?, pues te equivocas – dijo ella furiosa por las palabras del pelirrojo.

- Las personas como tú no valen la pena, no saben lo dura que es la vida, porque desde pequeños todo a sido color de rosas para ellos.

- Tú no me conoces, no sabes como soy, así que no tienes derecho a opinar sobre mi – gritó ella enfurecida, no iba a permitir que un chico que no conocía la tratase de ese modo. Se soltó del agarre del pelirrojo por tercera vez y subio al taxi. Le dolia lo que ese chico podía pensar de ella sin apenas conocerla, ella no era como él decía y no iba a permitir que sus palabras la afectasen, así que levanto la cabeza con orgullo y miro al frente, deseando llegar a su casa y sentir que todo había pasado.

- Creo que te has pasado – mumuró una chica pelirroja que se había acercado al muchacho, quien seguia en el mismo sitio en el cual había desaparecido la castaña.

- No, le he dicho lo que se merece – dijo Ron girandose y acercandose de nuevo hacia el local. – Ella ha sido la que se ha pasado con lo que le ha dicho a Lavender, eso le ha dolido.

- No se Ron, no la conozco, pero a Lavender si y no es trigo limpio y...

- No vuelvas a hablar así de Lavender, Ginny. – dijo Ron seriamente adentrandose en el local sin darle oportunidad a Ginny de hablar.

La pelirroja se quedo en la puerta pensativa. Conocía a Lavender Brown para saber que no era trigo limpio, nunca le había caido bien, Lavender era de esas personas que tienen dos caras y Ginny después de años sabía como era y que su hermano no debía estar con ella, pero por más que hablase con su hermano de ese tema no le hacía caso. Sabía que él no la quería, pero el se mentia a si mismo diciendo que sí. Ginny suspiró y entró en el bar intentando olvidar ese tema y yendó a felicitar a los chicos por la actuación.

Ron se encontraba sentado en uno de los taburetes de la barra, ya no había nadie en el local y el día estaba oscureciendo. Hagrid se encontraba junto a sus amigos felicitandolos, mientras escuchaba las risas y los elogios, Ron volvió a beber de su vaso de agua, vaciandolo de llenó, sus amigos sabian que quería estar solo, así que supieron dejarlo, mientras él pensaba.

Lavender se había ido a su casa después de las palabras de la castaña diciendo que no se sentía bien y que quería estar sola. El chico no la siguió y sin embargo se acerco a la castaña antes de que se subiera en el taxi, sabía que no tenía derecho de haberle dicho eso a esa chica, pero no había podido evitarlo. Él conocía a Lavender desde que tenían 13 años, sabía que siempre había estado detrás suya, pero nunca la hizo caso, con 15 años él tuvo su primera relación con una chica, fue un noviazgo duro para él, ya que estaba enamorado de ella, pero un día la descubrió con otro y por ese motivo él lo paso muy mal, pero en esos momentos Lavender estuvo ahí con él, para ayudarlo y consolarlo, y quizás solo quizás el sentía que se lo tenía que agradecer siempre, ya que fue la persona que más le ayudo en esos duros momentos y aunque sabía que no la quería, sentía que se lo debía. Así que siempre que su hermana o su madre le decían algo malo de aquella chica el no quería escuchar y se enfadaba encerrandose en su habitación. Lavender podría ser una persona demasiado ruín cuando se lo proponía pero él seguía sin querer darse cuenta de la clase persona que era.

Ron se levantó y se dirigió hacía los baños del local donde procedió a refrescarse la cara, ya que se sentía bastante abrumado por todo lo sucedido. Se miró en el espejo y volvió a pensar en todo lo que le había dicho aquella chica de pelo castaño. Suspiró y apoyandose en el lavabo susurró.

- "Lo siento".

CONTINUARÁ.


	2. Perdón

**Hola, he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Aquí respondo a vuestros comentarios, que por cierto, muchas gracias por dejarlos:**

**JuliBWeasley:** Gracias por tú comentario de verdad, fue el primero y me emociono mucho. Me alegro de que te haya gustado la historia. Muchas gracias de nuevo.

**Arafawkes:** Tú comentario me alegro la verdad, me gusta que me digan mis fallos para poder mejorarlos. Me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado la historia, adoro el ballet y esta historia surgió sola en mi cabeza hace unos meses, solo que hasta ahora que estamos en vacaciones no la pude escribir y creo que ha quedado como quería. Lo de los guiones lo pensé, es mucho mejor poner los guiones largos antes que los cortos, pero supongo que por ir más deprisa no los puse, no lo sé pero a partir de ahora los pondré, gracias. Y sobre las lineas de separación también las pondre, lo siento se me olvidaron, tal vez por ir un poco rapido a veces pues se me paso. Pero en este capítulo esta todo corregido. En fin muchas gracias por tú comentario me animó mucho a escribir, mejorando cosas que pasé por alto, gracias otra vez.

**Marie Weasley DxC****:** Oh no sabes cuanto reí con tú comentario, me alegró mucho, no, muchísimo. Al igual que el de los demás, el tuyo me hizo muy feliz. Me pone contenta saber que ha mis lectores les gusta lo que leen. Gracias por decir que te gusta mi escritura, la verdad es que intento mejorarla cada día poco a poco. En fin, espero que te guste también este capitulo y nos vemos pronto. Muchas gracias por comentar.

**Ultravioleeta:** Qué alegría saber que tú presentimiento no te falló. Es un historia que he tenido en mente desde Diciembre o Enero más o menos, pero hace unos días vi que tenía un poco escritó así que lo termine de escribir y salió esto, estoy bastante contenta con lo que ha salido y me alegra saber que os gusta. Sí lo que me dijo lo tomé bastante en cuenta y ya esta todo corregido para este, si tiene algún fallo por favor decidmelo. Gracias por comentar.

**Daniefron:** Qué bien que te guste la trama, la verdad es que es la historia a la cual le pongo más esmero. Me gusta mucho el ballet y soy una fanatica de Londres hasta más no poder, amo esa ciudad. Así que no se, empecé a pensar un poco todo y la historia se hizo sola en mi cabeza. Espero que te guste también este capítulo. Gracias.

**Diamondsandforever:** Gracias por tú opinión, pensé en hacer algo diferente con Ron y Hermione y pues salió esto, sinceramente estoy muy contenta por los comentarios y porque os haya gustado. Si tome en cuenta lo que dijo , para este esta todo corregido, gracias.

**4EVERHPFAN:** Me alegra saber que mi historia te haya llamado la atención, estos comentarios me hacen muy feliz, espero que te guste este capítulo también, nos vemos, besos.

**Yoya94:** Gracias por tú comentario de verdad, en cuanto pueda me pasaré por tú historia, gracias.

**2. Perdón.**

Un rayo de sol se coló por la ventana empeñándose en despertar a Hermione. La joven abrió los ojos lentamente, se estiró un poco y suspiró. Aún tenía la misma ropa del día anterior, _"debí haberme quedado dormida así"_ pensó. Y es que la noche pasada ella subió a su habitación encerrándose allí, dando las gracias a que sus padres no estuvieran ya que no quería darles explicaciones. Se tumbó en su cama pensando todo lo que había ocurrido y el efecto que había causado en ella las palabras del pelirrojo y derramando algunas lagrimas se quedó dormida.

—Creo que me voy a dar una ducha—Susurró para sí misma, cogiendo las ropas y metiéndose en el baño. Después de unos minutos salió con su pantalón de pijama y una camisa de tirantes, dispuesta a no salir de allí en todo lo que quedase de día. Bajo las escalares y se dirigió hacía la cocina, el estomago le crujía y es que no había comido nada el día anterior. Se preparo un tazón de cereales y se dispuso a escuchar los mensajes que había en el contestador.

"_Mensaje 1; recibido a las 22:45 del 19 de septiembre: Hija, lo siento hoy no vamos a dormir en casa llegaremos el domingo por la noche, tú padre tiene una conferencia en Liverpool y le he tenido que acompañar, ¿estarás bien sola?, si tienes algún problema llámanos y vete a casa de Hannah hasta el domingo ¿vale?, a sus padres no les importará, te queremos cariño. No tiene más mensajes."_

—Así que a una conferencia, puf, estaremos solos todo el fin de semana Crookshanks—Susurró Hermione mirando al gato anaranjado mientras se acercaba a ella. Le iba a acariciar cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar, cogió su tazón de cereales y se dirigió hacia el salón.

—_¿Diga?._

—_Hola Hermione, soy Hannah, ¿como estás?. _

—_Pues bien, ¿porque?._

—_Por lo de anoche, la chica pelirroja me dijo todo lo que había pasado, lo que te dijo su hermano, el chico pelirrojo, Ron._

—_Ah, bueno intento no pensar en eso, la verdad._

—_No estés mal, ese chico no te conoce. Su hermana me dijo que te disculpara de su parte que estaba un poco abrumado cuando te dijo eso._

—_Paso Hannah, no quiero hablar de esto. _

—_Vale, quería también decirte que lo siento por no haber salido cuando te fuiste es que..._

—_No te preocupes, estabas con ese chico moreno..._

—_Neville._

—_Si, Neville, ¿como te fue con él?._

—_Oh Hermione, creo que... me gusta._

— _¿En serio?, que fuerte Hannah. _

—_Si, es tan mono, en fin tengo que colgar ya te contaré más tarde, ¿a que hora te recojo?._

—_Hoy no voy a salir, no tengo muchas ganas Hannah._

—_Bueno, ¿quieres que me pase a hacerte compañía?._

—_Si quieres, me gustaría mucho._

—_Claro que si cielo, me encantaría_

—_Vale, gracias. _

—_Después de almorzar estoy allí, ¿Vale?._

—_Claro, nos vemos luego, adiós._

—_Adiós, te quiero._

—_Y yo._

Hermione colgó el teléfono y empezó a comer de sus cereales. No estaba de ánimos para salir, todo lo que había pasado le había afectado aunque no quisiese admitirlo, así que agradeció que su amiga fuera a visitarla, ya que tampoco quería estar sola en esos momentos. Cogió un libro que había en la mesa de centro y se dispuso a leerlo hasta que llegase su amiga.

* * *

><p>No había podido dormir en toda la noche, después de lo que había pasado, se sentía mal consigo mismo y las palabras de su hermana la noche anterior al llegar a casa no le ayudaban mucho, <em>"No me esperaba que fueses así Ron, antes eras diferente, Lavender te esta cambiando, ¿cuando te darás cuenta de que ella no es quien tú crees?." <em>Se levanto y fue hacia el baño a darse una ducha fría, ya que necesitaba despejarse. Se desnudo y se metió en la ducha, pero cuando fue a abrir el grifo, no salía nada, ni una gota de agua.

—¿Pero qué...?—Ron salió malhumorado, mientras se ponía una toalla que le cubría la cintura para abajo y llamaba a su madre—¡Mamá!, ¡mamá!— Volvió a llamar el pelirrojo subiendo el tono de la voz.

—¿Qué pasa?—Dijo Molly subiendo las escaleras rápidamente y acercándose a su hijo.

—¿Qué ha pasado con el agua?, no sale nada y me iba a duchar.

—Estan haciendo obras en la calle y han tenido que cortar el agua por unas horas, dicen que volverá sobre las doce del medio día.

—Puf—Ron suspiró y entro de nuevo en el baño volviéndose a vestir, pensaba ducharse e irse a casa de Harry a hablar, siempre que le ayudaba en momentos así, era su mejor amigo, casi como un hermano, así que siempre acudía a él cuando se sentía frustrado o confundido, pero eso cambio totalmente sus planes, se paro en frente del espejo mientras se peinaba o más bien despeinaba los pelos y bajó al comedor de los Weasley.

—Ron la moto ya esta aquí—Dijo Molly mientras se untaba una tostada con mermelada y Ginny le miraba indiferente—Tú padre acaba de traerla del taller.

—¿En serio?—Dijo Ron ilusionado mientras su madre le daba las llaves, Ron se había sacado el carné de la moto nada más cumplir los 17, gracias a sus padres y a un trabajo que tuvo a media jornada pudo sacarse el carné y comprarse una moto de segunda mano —Qué bien, pues menos mal, porque necesito ir a ver a Lavender.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—Dijo Molly un poco preocupada, mientras que Ginny chasqueo la lengua enfadada ante el comentario de su hermano.

—Nada importante, no te preocupes—Dijo Ron sonriendo a su madre mientras observaba como Ginny miraba hacia su desayuno indiferente, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla—Gracias por lo de ayer Ginny, pero necesito hacer algo, ya te contaré—Le susurró en el oído mientras cogia una tostada y se dirigía hacia la puerta—Gracias Papá—Dijo el pelirrojo antes de salir a la calle mientras su padre le miraba desde el salón donde leía un periódico.

—Conduce con cuidado hijo—Dijo Arthur volviendo su mirada hacia el periódico.

—Siempre lo hago—gritó el pelirrojo antes de que se escuchará el motor de la moto encendido y el desapareciendo al final de la calle.

—¿Y a este que mosca le ha picado?—murmuró Molly un poco extrañada por el beso que el pelirrojo le había dado a su hermana con la cual se pasaba casi todo el día peleando.

—Creo que esta recapacitando, mamá—Dijo Ginny más para sí misma que para su madre y sonrió.

No estaba muy lejos la casa de Lavender de la de él, pero aún así fue en moto ya que luego iría a casa de Harry. Desde lo ocurrido con la castaña, Ron tenía algo en mente que no se le podía quitar de la cabeza. Sabía que se había pasado y gracias a su hermana supo reconocerlo, también sabía que no conocía a esa chica y que debía darle igual lo que sintiera ella, pero él se sentía mal, así que para sentirse de nuevo bien sabía que debía pedirle perdón, así que se dispuso a hacer las cosas que tenía en mente. Llego a casa de su novia y aparco en frente de ella, bajó y llamó al timbre, no tardó mucho hasta que alguien abrió la puerta.

—¡Oh!, que sorpresa Ron, ¿te has preocupado por mi?, tranquilo estoy bien, no me preocupa lo que me diga esa, en fin, pasa cariño.

—Eh, Lavender—Ron intentó meterse en la conversación que mantenía prácticamente Lavender sola, pero ella hablaba rápidamente y sacando conclusiones sin darle tiempo a hablar, le cogió de la mano y le empujo para hacerlo entrar a su casa pero el se soltó rápidamente antes de entrar—Lo siento Lavender no he venido para quedarme tengo prisa ya que tengo que ir a casa de Harry.

—Ah—Murmuró Lavender mostrando una mueca parecida a una sonrisa—Y entonces,...¿a que viniste?.

—Pues quería saber donde estaba tú academia de ballet, la calle y...

—¿Vas a venir a por mi?. Oh si es que mi novio es el mejor—Dijo Lavender interrumpiéndolo mientras le cogió de la camisa empujándolo hacia ella y dándole un sonoro beso en los labios.

—Si... un día de estos, por eso me gustaría tener la dirección, ya sabes...—Dijo él separándose.

—¿Me vas a dar una sorpresa?.

—Eh, si eso—Dijo el pelirrojo intentando fingir una sonrisa, mientras ella se colgaba de su cuello y le abraza fuertemente— Covent Garden, ¿Sabes donde es?.

—Sí, la opera, ¿allí es?.

—Exacto, tú entras y veras que hay muchas chicas. Bueno pues me buscas y por allí me veras, aunque es grande, seguro que no te pierdes—Dijo la rubia sonriendo y le beso en la mejilla—En fin si solo viniste para eso, debo entrar ya que tengo que ayudar a mi madre a limpiar. Las clases de ballet son los lunes, miércoles y viernes de 5 a 6, no se si nos quedaremos más para ensayar la obra de "El lago de los cisnes" pero de todos modos si me entero de algo, ya te hago saber, adiós Ro-Ro—Se despidió Lavender y cerró la puerta haciendo que el pelirrojo retrocediera unos pasos antes de que le diera en la cara.

—Ro-Ro—murmuró Ron chasqueando la lengua molesto, por más que le dijera a Lavender que no le llamase así, ella no le haría caso, Ron rodó los ojos y se acercó a su moto, poniéndola en marcha para ir a la casa de Harry. Tardo más de lo que se esperaba ya que había un gran atasco, pero al final después de casi media hora llego a su destino, aparco y se acerco a la casa donde Harry vivía con sus padres.

—Hola Señor Potter—Dijo Ron mientras veía como el padre de Harry limpiaba su coche.

—Hola Ronald, ¿vienes a ver a Harry?.

—Sí, ¿esta en casa?.

—Esta en su habitación, pasa.

—Gracias—Sonrió Ron y se acercó a la puerta principal que estaba abierta, subió las escaleras, no sin antes saludar a Lily Potter y entro a la habitación de su amigo.

—Hola tío—Dijo el pelirrojo sentándose en su cama donde Harry estaba tumbado escribiendo en una libreta.

—Hola Ron, no te esperaba—murmuró Harry sin apartar los ojos de la libreta—Observa, estoy escribiendo una lista de canciones que podemos cantar para el viernes que viene.

—Cuando ensayemos nos las enseñas y decidimos, pero ahora no he venido por el grupo, necesito hablar contigo Harry—Ron se levanto de la cama y empezó a dar vueltas nervioso por la habitación.

—¿Qué te pasa Ron?—Dijo Harry preocupado sentándose en su cama.

—Es que...puf—suspiró el pelirrojo sentándose en la silla del escritorio de Harry, se toco el pelo nervioso mientras lo despeinaba y volvió a mirar al moreno—Me siento mal.

—¿Porqué?.

—Por lo de ayer, ¿no lo recuerdas?.

—Ah si, Ginny me contó, te pasaste un poco amigo.

—No quise decirle eso a aquella chica, pero todo lo que paso con Lavender me puso muy furioso. Por eso he pensado que debo pedirle perdón, así me sentiré mejor conmigo mismo ya que creo que no se lo merecía.

—Al fin y al cabo no la conocías lo bastante para decirle eso.

—Lo sé—Ron suspiró mientras miraba a un punto fijo de la habitación de Harry pensando—Por eso he pensado ir a pedirle perdón en persona—Dijo desviando su mirada hacia el moreno decidido.

—Pero si no sabes donde vive y tampoco...

—Bueno ella esta en la misma academia de ballet que Lavender, ¿no?.

—Si.

—Entonces iré allí.

—¿Y sabes donde esta la academia?, nunca has ido allí, tampoco te has interesado—esto último lo dijo en un susurro mientras Ron le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Si me he interesado, lo que pasa es que no he tenido tiempo... de ir—mumuró Ron mientras Harry reía, Ron furioso le tiro un cojín que había en una silla cercana a él—No te rías, no entiendo que es lo que te hace tanta gracia.

—Qué te intereses más por esa chica que por tú novia.

—No me intereso por esa chica idiota—Dijo Ron mirando a su amigo con el ceño fruncido y las orejas coloradas—Es solo que siento que debo disculparme, ¿Vale?.

—Vale, vale... lo que tú digas, solo era una broma hombre, alegra esa cara—Harry sonrió y sintió que era mejor dejar las bromas aparte—Creo que haces bien en disculparte con ella.

—Si yo también lo creo, al fin y al cabo si no fuera por Ginny no se si hubiera recapacitado.

—Yo creo que si, pero te hubiera costado un poco más—Harry volvió a reir contagiándole la risa al pelirrojo.

—En fin, creo que debo irme ya—Ron se levanto acercándose hasta la puerta—Por cierto, ¿Como se llama la chica?, oí como Neville te la presentaba.

—Ah sí, era Hermione, su nombre es Hermione.

—Hermione...—susurró Ron pensativo y sonrió—Gracias Harry, hasta luego.

—Adiós—Dijo Harry sonriendo a su amigo y volvió a coger su libreta para seguir escribiendo canciones.

* * *

><p>Se había quedado dormida y no era de extrañar ya que después de tantos meses trabajando duro para conseguir el papel, era normal que se quedase dormida sin apenas proponérselo y es que estaba rendida. Se desperto debido al insistente ruido del timbre que sonaba sin cesar, se levanto del sofá y fue hacia la puerta principal, abriéndola de golpe y gritando furiosa:<p>

—¡Para ya!—No era difícil adivinar quien estaba detrás de la puerta ya que solo una persona llamaba a la puerta así—Hannah, eres muy impaciente.

—Y tú muy lenta, ¿porque no has abierto antes?—Dijo ella cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose hacia el sofá del salón donde su amiga ya estaba sentada.

—¡Estaba dormida!—Dijo la castaña molesta mientras encendía la tele y ponía una cadena de música.

—Lo siento, no lo sabia—Murmuró Hannah sentándose a su lado.

—En fin, da igual. Ahora...—Dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas mirando a su amiga—... quiero que me cuentes todo lo que haya pasado con ese chico, Neville—Hannah la miro riendo y se sentó igual que ella mientras cogia un cojín abrazándolo.

—Oh Dios, es tan mono—suspiró la rubia ruborizada.

—¿Porque?, ¿que ha pasado?.

—Pues después de que te fueras, todo el ambiente se volvió muy serio debido a lo ocurrido, así que el me dijo que se iba a ir y que me acompañaría a casa, yo le dije que no hacía falta, pero el no me hizo caso así que fuimos andando.

—¿Andando desde Camden hasta Chester Square?, pero si esta muy lejos.

—Lo sé, pero esa a sido la hora más feliz de mi vida—Dijo Hannah soltando una risita de felicidad mientras sonreía.

_Flashback._

_Hannah y Neville habían salido del local y se dirigían hacia la casa de ella, después de unos minutos discutiendo si la acompañaba o no, porque a esas horas ya no había muchos taxis por la zona, acabaron en que Neville la acompañaría a casa, Hannah sonriendo le dio las gracias y se dispusieron a ir a la casa de ella antes de que se hiciera más tarde._

—_Gracias, de nuevo—Dijo ella ruborizada._

—_No tienes porque dármelas, a estas horas no pasan muchos taxis por Camden y no voy a dejarte ir sola a casa, ya que desde aquí hasta Belgravia hay un poco más de una hora._

—_Si, la verdad es que no esta muy cerca de casa—Suspiró ella._

—_Bueno, quería pedirte perdón, no era la noche que tenía prevista para cuando vinieses._

—_¿Tenias una noche prevista?—Dijo ella sonriendo mientras observaba como las orejas de su acompañante se ponían coloradas._

—_Bue...bueno, prevista, prevista, no. Pero hubiera preferido que..._

—_Ha sido perfecta—le interrumpió ella—Sinceramente a sido todo genial y todos tus amigos son muy simpáticos._

—_Ron también lo es, espero que no pienses mal de él por lo que le dijo a tú amiga. Solo le afecto un poco lo que ella le dijo a su novia y pues..._

—_Ella lo dijo por una razón, Lavender la insultada día a día, le dice cosas horrorosas y si dijo eso es porque estaba harta, conozco a Hermione, no es así, pero Lavender se porta muy mal con ella._

—_Ya lo sé, tranquila Hannah. Conozco a Lavender lo suficientemente bien para saber como es, bueno... todos lo sabemos, menos Ron claro._

—_¿Pero porque él...?._

—_Hace unos años Ron tuvo su primera novia, según él estaban los dos enamorados pero un día ella lo engaño con otro y entonces Lavender estuvo con él cuando estaba mal, así que por eso creemos que Ron no se quiere dar cuenta de como es ella realmente. En fin, creo a tú amiga y comprendo que se pusiera así, aunque no se como no le saltó antes, hay que tener mucha paciencia para aguantarla—Dijo él riendo y Hannah sonrió—Pero Ron es buena persona, te lo puedo asegurar..._

—_Lo sé—Dijo ella sonriendo mientras miraba el semblante tranquilo del moreno, se notaba que Neville era muy leal con los suyos y aparte de una muy buena persona y simpático, tenía un gran corazón._

—_Bueno dejemos de hablar de esto, ¿Tú también das ballet?—Dijo Neville interesado._

—_Oh, no. Me gusta un poco... pero solo verlo. Hermione y yo somos un poco diferente respecto a gustos, aunque muchas gentes nos ve como hermanas, siempre juntas, vivimos en el mismo barrio..._

—_¿Ella también vive en Belgravia?._

—_Si, vive allí desde que era una niña, adora ese sitio al igual que yo, pero ella vivía allí antes que yo._

—_¿No has vivido allí siempre?._

—_No, antes vivía a las fueras de Londres, no se decirte exactamente donde. Vivía en una pequeña casa, recuerdo que no era mucho, pero aún así era acogedora, tenía un gran césped que estaba lleno de flores y de pequeñas estatuas de gnomos, ya que mi abuela decía que ayudaba a cuidar las plantas. _

—_Se ve que lo hechas de menos—Dijo él mirando como Hannah contaba la historia con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios._

—_Si, porque aunque no era mucho para mi era perfecto._

—_Mi amigo Ron también tiene pequeñas estatuas de gnomos en su jardín, a su padre le encantan—Dijo Neville sacándole a Hannah una pequeña risa mientras él sonreía al verla._

—_Creo que no me importaría visitar su jardin algún día._

—_Te llevaré allí, cuando quieras._

—_Gracias Neville, aunque Ron..._

—_No pasa nada, además su familia es muy amable, no creo que les importe._

—_Gracias—Sonrió ella un poco sonrojada, adoraba que Neville fuera tan tierno._

—_¿Puedo decirte algo?. _

—_Claro, dime. _

—_No me esperaba que fuerais así, tú y Hermione._

—_¿Y como esperaba que fueramos?._

—_Bueno, a ti al conocerte ya sabia como eras, una muy buena persona—Dijo Neville y ella se sonrojó._

—_Gracias...—Murmuró Hannah._

—_Y sobre tú amiga, es muy amable, muy diferente a las chicas que viven en Belgravia._

—_¿Creias que eramos chicas, odiosas, creidas y...?._

—_No, no, no. Eso no es lo que yo...—Dijo el moreno un poco abrumado._

—_Tranquilo, sabemos que las personas que viven allí se creen mucho, yo a diferencia de ellas no he tenido una vida color de rosas siempre, antes el dinero en mi casa escaseaba y he visto trabajar duro a mis padres para salir adelante, a diferencia de Hermione, sus padres se conocieron en el instituto, estudiaron mucho y trabajaron para tener una buena vida y poder dársela a su hija, pero aunque Hermione haya vivido bien, no significa que sea mala, al revés, es una persona maravillosa con un corazón lleno de amor y perdón que se preocupa de los demás y esta ahí siempre que la necesitas._

—_Eres perfecta—Murmuró Neville mirándola a los ojos, ella se sonrojó ante las palabras del joven._

—_No digas tonterias—Dijo ella sonriendole—Bueno ya hemos llegado—Murmuró acercándose a la puerta de su casa—Gracias._

—_No hay de que—Dijo el muchacho sonriendo y se giro no si antes despedirse—Hasta otra Hannah._

—_No, espera Neville—Dijo Hannah alzando la voz y acercándose al moreno antes de que desapareciera por la esquina—¿Me llamaras verdad?._

—_No tengo tú número._

—_Haber apunta...54...5..3...—Hannah se lo dicto mientras él lo apuntaba en su móvil y sonrió al darle a guardar—Ya está. Te llamo para que tengas mi número, ¿vale?._

—_Vale—Asintió ella y miro a su móvil al ver que la llamaban._

—_Ese es mi número—Murmuró él y sonrió—Bueno nos vemos otro día, ¿vale?._

—_Vale—susurró ella colgando y mirándole, se iba a girar para irse cuando ella le cogió del hombro girándolo y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla—Hasta otra—Dijo rápidamente y se fue corriendo hacia su casa sonrojada._

—_Adiós...—Susurró el moreno con las orejas coloradas mientras mostraba una boba sonrisa y se dirigía a paso lento hacia su casa, pensando en ella._

_Fin Flashback._

—Pues eso, aunque no hablamos mucho, fue genial estar con él a solas—Dijo Hannah emocionada mientras Hermione la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

—No sabes cuanto me alegra oír eso, es la primera vez que te veo así de contentas por un chico y se nota de que Neville es muy buena persona.

—Lo es, lo es. Te lo puedo asegurar, es tan amable y tierno, se preocupa tanto de sus amigos y es tan bueno que no creo que le guste yo.

—Oh, no digas tonterías Hannah, ¿quien no te querría?. Si eres una gran persona, respetas a todos y aún no he oído que hayas insultado a alguien. Seguro que le gustas, además me has dicho que se puso colorado cuando le besaste la mejilla.

—Si un poco, pero aún así eso no prueba que...

—Haber, ¿porque no quedas más con él?, así os vais conociendo y...

—Y... nada, oh calla Hermione—Hannah le tiro el cojín que tenía abrazando a Hermione y ambas rieron. Así pasaron horas, juntas tumbadas en el sofá de los Granger, mientras hablaban y reían sin parar. El día paso rápido para ellas así que no tardo mucho en hacerse de noche y que Hannah tuviera que irse a su casa, mientras Hermione intentando simular una sonrisa le decía a Hannah que no se preocupase y que se fuera a casa tranquila que ella estaría bien, la rubia se fue un poco más calmada después de las palabras de Hermione y ella se volvió a tumbar tapada con una manta y la tele encendida mientras que sus ojos se cerraban lentamente hasta quedarse dormida en aquel espacioso sofá.

* * *

><p>Ron acababa de salir del baño, se había dado una refrescante ducha, cosa que no pudo hacer por la mañana, pero que ahora por la noche le sentó mucho mejor, ya que venía muy cansado. Se puso su pijama de invierno, ya que aunque apenas iba a empezar el otoño, en Londres empezaba a refrescar bastante y muchos ya tenían hasta la calefacción puesta en sus casas. Bajo hacia la cocina donde su madre y su hermana preparaban la mesa para cenar.<p>

—¿Ya esta la cena?—Preguntó Ron hambriento, ya que apenas había comido en todo el día.

—Si, Ginny y yo vamos a poner la mesa, ¿puedes ayudarnos ya que estas aquí, no?—Murmuró Ginny cerca de su hermano, colocando los platos en la mesa.

—Eh si... ahora. Voy a avisar a papá y a Fred y George para la cena—Dijo Ron escabulléndose antes de que su madre le dijera algo.

—Papá, Fred, George, la cena esta lista—murmuró el pelirrojo desde la puerta del salón mientras observaba como sus hermanos jugaban al ajedrez y su padre leía un libro.

—¿Estaís jugando al ajedrez y no me habéis avisado?—Ron se acercó un poco molesto y se sentó en el pequeño sofá de los Weasley junto a Fred.

—Tú siempre ganas a todos...

—No queremos jugar contigo...

—Porque siempre perdemos—Concluyó Fred la frase que había empezado y continuado con su hermano gemelo.

—Pero...—Ron bufó enfadado y se dispuso a contestarles cuando su madre les llamo diciéndoles que la cena estaba lista, los gemelos Weasley se levantaron rápidamente y se fueron hacia la cocina.

—No te preocupes Ron—Dijo Arthur acercándose a su hijo y dándole una suave palmada en la espalda—Vamos a cenar—Ron sonrió y juntos fueron hacia la cocina donde les esperaba la deliciosa comida de la Señora Weasley.

No tardaron mucho en cenar y en recoger los platos. La familia Weasley se fue hacia el pequeño salón de la casa, Arthur y Molly les dieron las buenas noches a sus hijos y se fueron hacia su habitación a dormir ya que estaban bastante cansados, Fred y George siguieron con la partida de ajedrez que habían empezado minutos antes y Ron y Ginny veían la tele, hasta que esta otra vez empezó a hacer ruidos raros.

—Maldito cacharro—Murmuró Ron enfadado, mientras se acercaba a la tele y le daba unos fuertes golpes, hasta que esta se puso bien nuevamente—Se esta haciendo vieja...

—Pues es lo que tenemos así que esperemos que dure aunque sea unos años más—Suspiró Ginny mirando a su hermano mientras el chasqueaba la lengua molesto.

—Creo que me voy a dormir ya—Dijo Ron dándole el mando a distancia a su hermana y acercándose a las escaleras.

—Espera Ron tengo que hablar contigo—Dijo Ginny levantándose mientras apagaba la tele y se acercaba a su hermano.

—Dime.

—Mejor arriba—Susurró esta señalando a Fred y George.

—Vale—Asintió Ron y subió las escaleras junto a su hermana—Buenas noches chicos—Dijo antes de llegar arriba y poder oír como le respondian sus hermanos "Buenas noche Ronnie", Ron rodó los ojos y se acercó a su habitación entrando mientras Ginny le siguió detrás.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Lavender?, ¿Habéis cortado?.

—¿Qué?, No Ginny, claro que no.

—Oh—Se desilusionó Ginny—¿Entonces?, ¿Para que fuiste a su casa?.

—¿Y a ti que te interesa?—Dijo él echándose en su cama y Ginny se acercó a él furiosa.

—Dijiste que me lo ibas a contar—Exclamó.

—Ah, sí es cierto. Haber no es mucho lo que tengo que contar, pero en fin. Fui a casa de Lavender, para que me diera la dirección de sus clases de ballet.

—¿Para que quieres sabes esa dirección?, ¿Te vas a apuntar?—Dijo ella riendo y él le echo una mirada furiosa.

—Ya no te lo digo.

—No, vale, vale, vale. Lo siento Ron, sigue...

—Puf—Ron la miro suspirando y prosiguió—En fin, le dije que me la diera para ir a ver a Hermione, es la chica que le dije esas cosas, creo que debo disculparme, ¿me porte muy mal verdad?.

—Mucho, pero en fin, al menos has sabido darte cuenta de tú error y vas a disculparte con ella.

—Si, creo que es lo mejor.

—¿Entonces... eso era?.

—¿Qué más quieres?.

—Pues no se, me esperaba que hubieras cortado con Lavender, ya sabes...

—No digas tonterías enana, anda vete ya, que es tarde. Buenas noches—Dijo él empujándola hacia la puerta.

—Espera Ron...—Intentó decir Ginny pero ya había cerrado la puerta, la pelirroja chasqueo la lengua enfadada y se fue hacia su habitación donde se tumbo en su cama y no tardo mucho en quedarse dormida.

* * *

><p>El fin de semana paso bastante lento para Hermione, ya que no hizo mucho porque estuvo todo el día en su casa. Hannah no había podido ir el domingo a visitarla y Katie tampoco ya que se encontraba con su novio, así que se paso las horas entre libros y música clásica. Sus padres regresaron el domingo por la noche tal y como lo habían dicho, pero para cuando llegaron Hermione ya se encontraba en su habitación dormida y visitando el mundo de los sueños. Los padres de la castaña se fueron a dormir, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente y salir de la habitación sin que se escuchase ningún ruido.<p>

Para Ron todo había sido al contrario, ya que no tuvo con que aburrirse, su madre le había pedido que la ayudase a colocar de nuevo los muebles en su sitio después de una gran limpieza en la casa de los Weasley, también había podado y regado el césped y por último había colocado los nuevos gnomos de su padre para que según su madre el césped creciera fuerte y lleno de vitalidad. Después de unas largas horas de arduo trabajo el pelirrojo cayó rendido en su cama, donde se quedó rápidamente dormido.

Sus vidas eran muy diferentes, pero ninguno de ellos sabían que a principios de esa semana todo cambiaría.

* * *

><p>El despertador empezó a sonar y Hermione abrió los ojos poco a poco adaptándose a la luz del sol, se estiró y fue hacia al baño para darse una rápida ducha antes de irse a clase. No tardo más de diez minutos, se miro en el espejo y decidió que ese día se dejaría el pelo suelto, después fue hacia su habitación donde su uniforme del instituto estaba bien estirado en su cama sin ninguna arruga, se vistió y cogió su bolso bajando hacia la cocina donde su madre la esperaba mientras preparaba café.<p>

—Buenos días cariño—Saludó su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenos días mamá, ¿aún no ha llegado Hannah?—Preguntó la castaña mientras se preparaba su tazón de cereales, era su desayuno preferido.

—No, aún no.

—Ah, vale. Y bueno, ¿A que hora llegasteis a noche?, quise quedarme despierta pero no pude y subí a mi habitación a dormir, ya que estaba algo cansada.

—No pasa nada cielo, llegamos un poco tarde, ya que los amigos de tus padres nos invitaron a cenar.

—Buenos días familia—Dijo el padre de Hermione quien se acercaba a ellas con una sonrisa y besaba a su hija en la mejilla.

—Buenos días papá—Saludó ella mientras se sentaba a comer sus cereales.

—Debo irme ya, tengo trabajo en la consulta.

—Si yo también, hoy viene una persona muy importante y debo atenderla, ¿me llevas cariño?—Dijo la señora Granger mientras se acercaba a su marido quien se tomaba una taza de café.

—Claro, ¿y tú Hermione vienes?, creo que me pilla de camino.

—No, no te preocupes, Hannah viene a por mi, vamos juntas—Dijo ella y justo llamaron a la puerta—Debe ser ella, en fin, os quiero papá, mamá, hasta luego—Hermione se despidió de sus padres y fue al encuentro de la impaciente Hannah que volvía a llamar al timbre sin cesar—Siempre igual...—Susurró.

—¿Qué?.

—Nada, nada—Dijo ella cerrando la puerta de su casa.

—Dice Katie que nos espera en el parque cerca del colegio con los chicos y desde allí nos vamos juntos.

—Ah vale.

—Por cierto, siento mucho no haber podido ir ayer a verte, es que fui con mis padres a visitar a mi abuela a Bournemouth.

—Adoro la playa de Bournemouth.

—Si, yo también, pero no pudimos ir, estuvimos todo el día con mi abuela ya que se ha torcido el tobillo, pero me ha dicho que cuando tengamos vacaciones que vaya contigo, te hecha de menos.

—Oh yo también a ella, es muy buena persona, ¿como se encuentra con su tobillo?.

—Algo mejor, pero aún le duele. Haber si algún día podemos ir, seguro que lo pasaremos genial.

—Seguro—sonrió Hermione mientras observaba como sus amigos junto con Katie las saludaban con la mano.

Ya estaban todos juntos e iban para el instituto riendo mientras contaban como lo habían pasado esos días que no se habían visto, Hannah y Hermione contaron lo que habían hecho omitiendo la parte en que conocían a la banda de música y el problema surgido. Katie contó que había pasado todo el fin de semana con su novio con el cual llevaba saliendo todo el verano hasta ahora y se les notaba que estaban muy enamorados y Seamus, Dean y Ernie dijeron que se la habían pasado practicando Baloncesto entre otras cosas sin importancia. Entraron en el instituto donde les esperaba unas largas horas de clases mientras estudiaban y hablaban en los intercambios.

* * *

><p>—Harry hemos oído que habéis tocado genial—Dijo una chica con una larga cabellera negra y una pequeña nariz pecosa, mientras hablaba con Harry junto con su amiga.<p>

—Gracias Cho—Dijo Harry simulando una sonrisa mientras entraba a clase, aunque aún no había llegado ningún profesor.

—Si es cierto, no hablan de otra cosa—Respondió la otra chica.

—¿Verdad Marietta?, es de lo que más se habla, ojala hubiera podido...

—Perdona—Se oyó decir a una chica mientras carraspeaba y pasaba con otra chica rubia entre ellas para estar cerca de Harry.

—Hola Harry—Saludó Ginny sonriéndole y él se quedo embobado.

—Hola—Dijo el chico sonriendo embobado, mientras Cho refunfuño molesta y junto con su amiga se sentaron en sus asientos. Ella había sido la primera novia de Harry, pero cometió un error al no creer a Harry cuando empezó a correr el rumor en el instituto de que él estaba con otra chica, la cual nunca se sabio ciertamente quien era pero muchos rumoreaban con el nombre de Romilda Vane, entonces lo dejaron y unas semanas después se entero de que Harry y Romilda no estaban juntos ya que ella solamente le pidió que le explicase una cosa y el amablemente acepto, pero alguien que los conocía los vio juntos y malinterpretó las cosas, empezando así los rumores y los celos de Cho. Ella intento hablar con Harry después de eso, pero él no la escuchaba y no quería hablar con ella ya que le dolió que no le creyera. Al año empezó a salir con la hermana menor de Ron, Ginny Weasley, de la cual decían que estaban muy enamorados y que desde que estaban juntos no se habían separado nunca. _"Por ahora"_ pensó Cho mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

—¿Como estás?—Dijo la chica pelirroja dándole un cortó beso en los labios.

—Ahora perfectamente—susurró Harry.

—Dejaros de romanticismos—Dijo Ron que acaba de entrar en la clase junto con Neville y Cormac.

—Cállate ya—Murmuró Ginny mientras Harry la abrazaba por detrás y ella se echaba en él.

—Ginny me ha dicho que habéis tocado muy bien—Dijo una chica rubia que miraba la escena de los pelirrojos divertida.

—Si Luna, muy bien, sobre todo Harry, a sido el mejor—Dijo Ginny sonriendo y Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Oye eso no es verdad—Dijo Ron molesto mientras sacaba a relucir su orgullo Weasley—Yo lo hacia genial, tocaba la guitarra como unos profesionales del Rock.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú amigo—Dijo Cormac riendo mientras pasaba al lado de ellos y se sentaba en su pupitre mientras Ron le miraba enfadado.

—Cállate McLaggen—Gruño el pelirrojo.

—Qué escena más divertida—Dijo Luna mientras sonreía.

—A mi no me parece nada diver...

—Bueno, bueno dejemos este tema a parte—Dijo Neville que hasta ahora había permanecido callado, pero que viendo como el tono de Ron subía prefirió interferir en la conversación antes de que hubiera una pelea.

—Si, será mejor—Opinó Harry asintiendo.

—Hermanita, ¿no tienes clase?—Dijo Ron con sarcasmo.

—Si es verdad—Ginny abrió los ojos nerviosa, casi olvida que tenía clase ya que había ido allí directamente a ver a Harry, se giró rápidamente mientras le daba un corto beso a su novio en los labios y cogia a Luna de la mano, saliendo ambas corriendo hacia su primera clase.

—Esta niña...—Dijo Ron rodando los ojos y se sentó en su pupitre cuando vio a su profesor llegar.

—En fin, ¿Vas a hacer lo me dijiste el sábado?—Susurró Harry sentándose al lado suya.

—¿El que?.

—Lo de la chica, Hermione—Dijo Harry sorprendido por la memoria de su amigo.

—Ah es cierto, es que casi lo olvido, he estado un poco ocupado este fin de semana.

—Bueno, ¿y que?, ¿iras?.

—Lo intentaré, pero papá me ha mandado a sacar a pasear al perro de Hagrid.

—¿Fang?.

—Exacto, Hagrid no puede ya que tiene que hacer unas cosas en el bar, no se que es exactamente, así que nos lo ha dejado por hoy.

—¿Porque no lo sacas a pasear cuando vuelvas?.

—Lo intentaré, espero que a mamá no le importe tenerlo un rato en casa, ya sabes que no le gusta mucho el perro.

—Si, en fin, yo no puedo ayudarte o si no lo haría lo sabes.

—Si, no te preocupes—Dijo Ron y Harry sonrió asintiendo.

—Buenos días alumnos—Dijo el profesor terminando de poner las cosas en su escritorio.

—Buenos días profesor Snape—Saludaron los chicos.

—Abrid vuestros libros por la página...—Decía Snape hasta que unos ruidos en la puerta le interrumpieron—Pase.

—Lo siento profesor, llegue tarde—Dijo Lavender, quien entraba lentamente con miedo a lo que su profesor le dijera.

—Ya se ve señorita, ¿tiene alguna nota?, si no, no puede entrar a mi clase.

—Si, tome—Dijo ella dándosela mientras se sentaba en su pupitre rápidamente.

—Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir, señorita Brown.

—Por supuesto que no, profesor—Dijo ella nerviosa.

—Bien..., ahora abrid los libros por la página 56.

* * *

><p>Después de clases, Hermione volvió rápidamente a su casa, su madre ya estaba allí pero su padre aún trabajaba, dejo las cosas en el escritorio de su habitación y bajo hacia la cocina donde su madre preparaba una deliciosa comida.<p>

—¿Tú cocinando, mamá?—Dijo Hermione sentándose en una silla mientras su madre cocinaba.

—Si, hoy he venido antes, tuve una entrevista con una revista de moda, todo a salido como esperaba, así que aquí estoy, decidí dar el día libre a todos y mañana empezamos con todo los preparativos para la sesión de fotos.

—Eso es genial mamá, seguro que os sale genial.

—Eso espero cariño—Dijo ella cogiendo un plato de ensalada y dándoselo a su hija—No tuve tiempo de hacer otra cosa hija, vine hace poco y pensé que tendrías hambre.

—No te preocupes mamá esto esta bien, me encanta las ensaladas, por cierto mamá hay algo que olvide decirte y es muy importante—Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

—¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó preocupada.

—Me han escogido para ser la protagonista cisne mamá—Dijo ella casi gritando.

—¡¿Qué?—Gritó la madre de Hermione sorprendida—¿En serio?, oh cariño, eso es genial—Dijo sonriendo mientras la abrazaba fuerte—Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

—Gracias mamá—Susurró Hermione sorprendida, sabía que sus padres la querían aunque les costase demostrarlo, no eran muy cariñosos así que Hermione estaba acostumbrada a pocas muestras de afecto, por eso cuando su madre le dijo esas palabras Hermione se sorprendió mucho y se alegro de que su madre estuviera orgullosa de verdad, así que sonrió y siguieron hablando hasta que su madre empezó a recoger los platos poniéndolos en el lavavajillas y ella subió a su habitación.

Estuvo estudiando hasta que la alarma del móvil la aviso de que era hora de irse a clases de ballet, se vistió con sus típicas mallas y se recogió el pelo en un moño alto, cuando termino de arreglarse bajo las escaleras y observó como su madre se había quedado dormida en el sofá del salón, le dio un beso en la frente, la tapo con una manta y le escribió una nota que decía _"Mamá estoy en ballet, no se a que hora llegaré ya que como nos estamos preparando para la actuación a lo mejor nos quedamos dos o tres horas más, así que no te preocupes, te quiere.-Hermione"._ Se lo dejo en la mesa del centro y con cuidado para que no se despertase cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia su academia. Andando era unos 40 minutos, pero si se daba prisa en media hora llegaría, como dedujo en media hora estuvo allí, entro en la academia y vio que era de las primeras que había llegado junto con Parvati y Padma Patil.

—¿Somos las primeras?—Dijo acercándose a ellas.

—No..., Lavender esta cambiandose—Dijo Padma.

—Ah...—Susurró Hermione viendo como la puerta en la que se encontraba Lavender se abría y aparecía la rubia con otras dos chicas más, mientras reían y se sentaban en el suelo—¿Aún no ha llegado Madame Maxime?, esta tardando mucho, ¿no?.

—Si, la verdad, un po...—Respondió Parvati y tuvo que callar rápidamente al verse interrumpida por su profesora de Ballet y el resto de sus compañeras que venían detrás de ella.

—Hola chicas, siento la tagdanza, ¿como habéis pasado el fin de semana?.

—Bien Madame Maxime—Respondieron todas a la vez.

—Me alego, ahoga vamos a empezag la clase, Hegmione tú aquí, las demás ponegos pog allí—Dijo Madame Maxime situando a las chicas mientras ponía la música y daba marcha a su primera clase de ensayo para la actuación, todo tenía que salir perfecto y para eso tenían a la mejor profesora de ballet Olympe Maxime.

* * *

><p>—Ron, Ronald, ¿cuando vas a sacar a Fang?—Oyó gritar Ron a su madre desde su habitación, refunfuño y bajo las escaleras encontrándose a Molly con los brazos en jarra mirándole enfadada.<p>

—Ya voy mamá—Murmuró Ron poniéndole la correa al perro y mirando la hora—Oh son casi las seis.

—Si, ¿tienes que ir a algún lado?.

—Pues si...

—Qué bien, así de camino sacas a Fang.

—¿Y no puedes quedártelo hasta que yo vuelva?, no tardaré de verdad mamá.

—No, como me voy a quedar yo sola con el perro, no Ronald.

—No te va comer mamá.

—Lo sé, solo que no me gusta ¿vale?, llévatelo ya—Dijo Molly y se fue hacia el salón donde hacia punto de cruz, Ron refunfuño y tirando del perro con la correa salió de su casa. Llego a su destino pasadas un poco las seis, ya que como estaba con Fang, no pudo ir en su moto, tampoco en metro y menos en taxi, así que no le quedo otra opción que ir andando. Se esperó uno cinco minutos en la puerta, pero nadie salía así que supuso que había llegado tarde, se dispuso a irse cuando vio como un montón de chicas salían riendo y hablando de las grandes puertas de la opera, se escondió detrás de un muro al ver a Lavender salir, no quería verla ahora y tener que aguantar sus Ro-Ro y besos, así que cuando vio que ya se había ido, salió de su escondite y se dirigió hacia la puerta para entrar pero alguien le interrumpió el paso.

—No se puede entrar con perros—Dijeron dos chicas mientras miraban al pelirrojo con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Y ustedes quienes sois?, dejadme pasad, solo será un momento—Dijo Ron intentando pasar por medio de ellas dos, pero aún así no le dejaban.

—Parvati y Padma Patil. Y ahora si no quieres problemas con la directora de este centro será mejor que saques a ese chucho de aquí ya.

—Pero no tengo con quien dejarlo y necesito hablar con alguien.

—Ese no es nuestro problema, pero te lo advertimos si entras ahí con ese chucho te sacaran a patadas y no podrás entrar nunca más—Dijo una de las chicas gemelas y se fueron dejando al pelirrojo en la puerta mirándolas confundido.

—Puf, ¿y ahora que hago?—Susurró el pelirrojo observando unos bancos para sentarse que había en frente de la opera y se acercó a ellos amarrando la correa del perro en uno de ellos.

—No te muevas de aquí hasta que yo vuelva, ¿entendido Fang?—Murmuró el pelirrojo y el perro se tumbó en el suelo, Ron al ver que el perro no se movía entro en la gran opera. _"¿Y si ya se ha ido?" _pensó y entonces oyó ruidos dentro de una habitación, una melodía de ballet sonaba, no estaba muy fuerte hacia que pudo oír como dos personas hablaban dentro de esa sala, una tenia un acento francés y la otra, era una voz suave, no la reconocía del todo así que se quedó a esperar a que salieran para ver si era ella o no.

—Bueno, muchas gracias Madame Maxime, por sus consejos, de verdad me van a servir mucho—Dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta para irse.

—De nada, quegida. Se que usted vale mucho, tanto como pegsona, estudiante y bailagina, puede llegag a lo más alto si se lo pgopone. Bonne Chance.

—Merci Madame—Respondió Hermione observando como su profesora la sonreía y se iba por la puerta principal. Se había quedado unos minutos con ella, ya que le había dado algunos consejos, unos muy buenos la verdad y se sentía muy feliz de que confiara en ella. Hermione sonrió y se colocó su bolso dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir algo la sorprendió o más bien alguien, estaba mirando los cuadros que había en la pared y ponía caras raras al intentar leer las descripciones, pero como estaban en francés se notaba que no las entendía. Hermione creía recordar haber visto ese cabello pelirrojo antes, pero quien pensaba que era no podía ser, ¿porque iba a estar el allí?. Suspiró y apresuro el paso para irse pero antes de salir alguien la llamó por su nombre.

—¡Hermione!—Dijo Ron alzando la voz, se había quedado observando los cuadros de aquella sala e intentaba descifrar lo que decían pero aún no entendía lo suficientemente francés como para traducirlos así que rindiéndose giró su cabeza y la vio a punto de salir de lugar, la llamó por su nombre y ella se giró, entonces la reconoció al instante, era ella y la primera vez que la vio no recordaba haberla visto tan guapa como lo estaba ahora. Alejó de su mente esos pensamientos y se acercó a ella.

—¿Tú?—Murmuró Hermione sorprendida ya que no se lo esperaba allí—¿Qué quieres?, déjame en paz—Hermione se giró saliendo del lugar a paso rápido y Ron al ver que se alejaba la siguió corriendo.

—No espera Hermione—Dijo él viendo que cada vez se alejaba más, quitó el nudo de la correa de Fang y corrió hacia ella junto con el perro—Hermione espera, por favor—Gritó ya sin saber que hacer, esperando que parase, entonces observo como ella se quedaba quieta pero aún sin girarse.

—¿Qué quieres?—Volvió a decir, sin mirarle, él se acercó a ella y se puso delante suya—Si buscas a Lavender ya se ha ido, así que si ya he resuelto lo que querías, lo siento, pero debo irme—Pasó por su lado para irse pero el la cogió del brazo, como la otra vez.

—No venia a ver a Lavender venia a verte a ti—Susurró él y entonces ella le miro confundida.

—¿A mi?—Murmuró sorprendida—¿Para que?.

—Se que no te conozco apenas y...

—¿Y?, debo irme, así que si no vas a decir nada más...

—Espera, por favor, no me has dejado terminar y tengo que algo que decirte.

—¿Porque quieres hablar conmigo Ron?.

—¿Yo?—El la miró confundido, quería hablar con ella porque estaba mal por haberle dicho esas palabras, pero aún así, realmente sabía que era otra cosa, algo más fuerte que le decía que tenía que ir a verla, pero no sabia que era—No lo sé, yo solo quería pedirte perdón.

—¿Perdón?, ¿a mi?, ¿porque?.

—Por lo que paso el otro día, ¿Acaso lo has olvidado?.

—No, claro que no. Pero no esperaba que...

—Soy un idiota Hermione y no se porque te dije esas palabras, Lavender me ha habló de una chica, la cual le ha quitado el papel protagonista.

—Pero no lo hice a propósito.

—Lo sé, pero supongo que deje que ella me comiera la cabeza con sus palabras y cuando te vi, me puse furioso y estalle, no quise hacerte daño—Ron susurró esto último con un tono de voz apenado y ella noto en sus ojos que lo decía con sinceridad—¡Ya basta Fang!—Gritó Ron al notar como el perro le lamía la mano—Puag, que asco.

—Espera, creo que tengo pañuelos—Dijo ella riendo mientras le daba un pañuelo que había sacado de su bolso—Ven hay una fuente cerca de aquí, así te lavas la mano—Hermione sonrió y se acercó hacia una pequeña fuente que había en ese lugar mientras Ron la seguía detrás.

—Gracias—Murmuró el pelirrojo mientras la miraba desde atrás, si la hubiera conocido antes y hubiera sabido como era, no le habría dicho las cosas que le dijo ese día. _"Es muy simpática y bastante guapa"_ pensó Ron y se sonrojó. Ron se acercó a la fuente y se lavo la mano mientras Hermione se sentaba en un banco cerca de allí.

—Ron—Dijo Hermione, mientras observaba como se secaba la mano con el pañuelo que le había dado y se sentaba a su lado.

—Dime.

—Te perdono—Dijo ella decidida, había pensado todo lo que había pasado la primera vez que lo vio y ahora, no podría creer que hubiera ido hasta allí solo para pedirle perdón. También había notado en sus palabras mucha sinceridad, así que pensó que perdonarle no seria una mala idea.

—¿En serio?—Dijo él sorprendido y a la vez feliz—Gracias.

—De nada, pero... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?.

—Claro—Asintió él.

—¿Porque tanta insistencia en que te perdone?.

—Bueno, creo que después de que te dije esas palabras me sentí un poco mal conmigo mismo, ¿Sabes?, no soy así y creí que si yo me sentía mal por haberte dicho eso, pensé en como te sentirías tú, así que decidí venir a pedirte perdón.

—¿En serio?—Hermione se sorprendió mucho de las palabras del chico y no se arrepentía de haberle perdonado—Pues muchas gracias.

—No hay de que—Murmuró él y la miro, tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios rosados, sus ojos color café le brillaban con mucha intensidad y sus pequeñas pecas alrededor de su nariz le daba un aire tierno e infantil, _"es preciosa" _pensó y sonrió.

—¿Porque sonríes?.

—Por nada en especial, ¿nos vamos?, puedo acompañarte a casa—Dijo él levantándose a la misma vez que ella.

—No te preocupes esta un poco lejos y me imagino que tienes que seguir paseando a este perro, ¿no?—Dijo ella sonriendo y se agacho a acariciar al perro.

—Mejor que no lo acaricies mucho, te vaya a lamer al igual que a mi.

—Vale—Rió ella—¿Como se llama?, lo dijiste antes, pero lo olvidé.

—Fang, se llama Fang, pero no es mío, es de Hagrid.

—¿Hagrid?—Preguntó confundida.

—Si, el dueño del bar, ¿no lo conociste el viernes?.

—Ah si, aquel señor tan grande y amable, ¿es amigo tuyo?.

—Si, también de mis padres, lo conocen desde hace muchos años, al igual que a los padres de Harry, pero a ellos los conoció unos años después, ¿conoces a Harry, verdad?.

—Si, claro. Aquel chico moreno con gafas, lo vi cantar y luego nos lo presentó Neville, es muy simpatico—Hermione no podía apartar los ojos de él, veía como le hablaba al perro para que se quedase quieto y entonces sonrió, no podia creerse que aquel pelirrojo fuera la persona desagradable que había conocido el viernes pasado—Bueno creo que debería irme ya.

—Si yo también, se esta haciendo tarde y Hagrid ya debe haberse pasado por casa para recoger a Fang.

—Bueno pues... hasta otra Ron.

—Nos vemos pronto Hermione—Se giró y junto con Fang emprendieron el camino hacia casa, pero entonces esta vez fue Hermione la que fue corriendo cogiendole del brazo haciendo que se girara de nuevo a mirarla.

—Creo que yo también debo pedirte perdón, por haberte gritado—Exclamó Hermione un poco nerviosa y mirando hacia el suelo, pero la risa de Ron la confundió y le miro a la cara—¿Qué es lo que te hace gracia?.

—Qué me pidas perdón tú.

—¿Eso?—Pregunto un poco ofendida ya que el chico se rió cuando ella le pidió disculpas.

—Si, Hermione tú no tienes culpa de nada, si dijiste lo que dijiste y gritaste era porque estabas furiosa, furiosa porque un chico pelirrojo e idiota te estaba diciendo cosas que te dolieron. Así que no hace falta que te disculpes—Ron sonrió con ternura y paso por delante de Hermione despidiéndose de nuevo—Adiós Hermione.

—¡Ron!—Gritó Hermione la ver que se alejaba, él se giro y la miro, entonces ella hablo decidida y con voz clara—Espero verte de nuevo.

Y Ron sonrió observando como ella se alejaba lentamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que os haya gustado, este capítulo es esencial para cosas que vendrán más adelante. Intentaré publicar el capítulo 3 la semana que viene y prometo que sera mejor que este, ya tengo muchas ideas para el próximo. <strong>

**En fin, besos.**

—**Cristina.**


	3. Clocks

**4EVERHPFAN: **Muchas gracias por tú comentario, me alegra saber que te gusta mi historia, espero que te guste también este capítulo. Muchos besos.

**Paunieto****: **Oh otra lectora más, que alegria me da, gracias por leer mi historia. Y ahora respecto a tú comentario, Ron le hablo un poco mal al principio a Hermione, pero el no es así, suerte que recapacito y se dio cuenta de lo que habia hecho, es que tener a Lavender a su lado es un poco frustrante y también eso hizo que él dijera eso. Neville y Hannah son muy tiernos, se estan empezando a gustar y a enamorar, ellos no tienen problemas van lentamente y son tan tiernos que da gusto escribir de ellos. Gracias por comentar. Besos.

**JuliBWeasley: **Qué alegria que te gustará. Si la verdad es que disfruté mucho escribiendolo, me gusta que Ron se de cuenta de sus errores y sepa pedir perdón aunque le cueste. Gracias por comentar.

**Rhforeverlove: **Qué bien que te guste, gracias. Espero que también te guste este capítulo. Si al principio Lavender es un poco insoportable... solo queda esperar haber si cambia. Gracias.

**Marie Weasley DxC: **Pense en que no estuviesen vivos, pero no queria hacer sufrir al pobre de Harry, me daba pena verlos en casi todos los fic que he leido con sus padres muertos, así que aquí aunque no salgan muy amenudo estarán vivos y tendrá una familia. Solo puedo decir de Cho y Marietta es que se van a hacer notar y mucho. Si me parecio muy tierno por parte de él, esperemos haber que pasa..., me alegra saber que te has engachado a mi fic, espero que te guste también este capitulo, muchos besos.

**EmzF: **Jajaja, si, Lavender aquí es muy insoportable, demasiado diria yo, solo hay que saber tolerarla como hace Ron, solo cabe esperar para ver que pasa con ella más adelante. Si yo también así, pero antes queria hacer como se enamoraban, creo que un amor adolescente es mucho más fuerte que cuando eres más mayor, todos los sentimientos se juntas, te haces un lio y sufres, eso es más o menos lo que pasa aquí, ahora mismo estan bien, pero muchas cosas pueden pasar. Creo que Ron tocando la guitarra ha sido lo mejor de esta historia, lo amo nada más de imaginarlo, creo que es genial. En fin, solo espero que te guste este capitulo y que de verdad muchas gracias por tú comentario. Muchos besos.

**Gracias a todos los que leen este fic, espero que os guste este capitulo y nos vemos en el siguiente, muchos besos.**

**3. Clocks.**

Aquella semana había pasado demasiado rápida. Entre los exámenes, las horas que había estado estudiando, las clases de ballet y las horas extras que ella se quedaba sola con Madame Maxime para ensayar, la semana se paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para Hermione. Era viernes, esa tarde Hermione se encontraba en su casa, en esos momentos debería estar yendo hacia las clases de ballet, pero Madame Maxime le había dicho que ese día no fuese y que descansará en su casa, ya que esa semana había sido extrema para Hermione. Había tenido cinco exámenes y casi sin tiempo libre tuvo que recurrir a estudiar por las noches, muchas de ellas pasándolas en vela sin quitar ojo de los libros y entre las clases de ballet y las horas extras, Hermione estaba rendida. No tardo mucho en que a los oídos de Olympe Maxime llegara esa información y viendo el deplorable aspecto de la joven pensó que sería mejor que el viernes se lo tomase solo para relajarse y descansar, habían estado ensayando por horas esa semana y pensó que por un día que no fuese no iba a pasar nada, ya que la chica se había esforzado al máximo y lo hacia perfectamente, así que le recomendó que se quedase en casa y la felicito por su gran fuerza de voluntad.

Ese día había sido su último examen y después de haberlo hecho salió feliz por como le había salido pero con un horrible dolor de cabeza y sin poder aguantar fue a secretaria donde llamaron a su madre para que la recogiese. Cuando llegó a su casa se tomo una aspirina que le había dado su madre para el dolor de cabeza y se fue a dormir a su habitación donde más relajada y tranquila, respiró hondo tapándose con la manta mientras se quedaba profundamente dormida.

Hermione empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco cuando sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro y le daba suaves palmadas, se estiro un poco y suspiró mientras observaba como su ama de llaves le decía algo que no llego a oír.

—Perdona Pomona, puedes repetirlo, no lo he escuchado bien.

—Digo que la señorita Abbott se encuentra en la entrada y dice que quiere hablar con usted urgentemente.

—Pomona, hace mucho que perdimos el usted, quiero que me tutees, como siempre, ¿vale?—Dijo la chica amablemente mientras sonreía y se acercaba a la puerta del dormitorio—Gracias por avisarme—Dijo ella antes de salir de la habitación.

Pomona Sprout era la ama de llaves desde que Hermione tenía uso de razón, cuando ella nació sus padres la decidieron contratar, no tardaron en coger confianza con ella y pronto paso a formar parte de la familia, pero hacia un año que Pomona Sprout había tenido que abandonar el hogar de los Granger, debido a la repentina muerte de su madre, así que los padres de Hermione no dudaron en dejar que se fuese con su familia y le prometieron que cuando ella se decidiese a volver su puesto seguiría ahí, esperándola de nuevo.

Hermione bajo rápidamente las escaleras encontrándose con su amiga quien observaba las fotos que estaban colgadas en la pared.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Dijo la castaña llegando a su lado sobresaltándola.

—Me has asustado—Suspiró.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención, pero no has contestado a mi pregunta, ¿que haces aquí?—Insistió Hermione.

—He venido a ver como estabas, ya sabes, como te fuiste con dolor de cabeza esta mañana...

—Ah si, estoy mucho mejor, esta semana a sido algo dura, ¿como te han salido los exámenes?.

—Bien la verdad, he visto que ha vuelto Pomona—Dijo Hannah cambiando de tema, mientras observaba como el ama de llaves entraba en la cocina.

—Si, con los exámenes lo olvide por completo, después de un año esta aquí de nuevo—Sonrió la castaña feliz de que el ama de llaves hubiera vuelto, ya que la quería como a una madre.

—Si..., por cierto—Hannah volvió a cambiar de tema mientras miraba a su amiga nerviosa—Hoy es viernes.

—Ya, ¿y?—Dijo Hermione indiferente mientras entraba a la cocina y se acercaba a Pomona mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla—Me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

—Gracias señori... Hermione—Se rectifico la mujer al ver la mirada de la joven.

—Eso me gusta más—Sonrió Hermione mientras se echaba en un vaso vacío agua fría.

—Como que...¿y?—Dijo un poco molesta Hannah quien acababa de entrar a la cocina—Hermione hoy toca la...—Hannah desvió la mirada hacia el ama de llaves que fregaba los platos que había en el fregadero aún habiendo lavavajillas y cogió a su amiga de la mano sacándola de allí sin que lo notase la mujer.

—¿Qué quieres?—Dijo Hermione en el salón mientras se soltaba de su amiga.

—Hermione hoy toca la banda, ¿te acuerdas? Y pues... quiero ver a Neville—Dijo Hannah un poco sonrojada—Vamos por favor, son las seis y están apunto de empezar, podemos ir en metro, llegaremos en un mome...

—¿Ir?, ¿Allí?, ¿En metro?—Dijo Hermione escandalizada.

—Vamos Hermione, no te comportes como una princesa de cuento, no esta tan mal ir en metro.

—No me comporto como una princesa de cuento y además no tengo ningún inconveniente de ir en metro, solo que...

—Hermione, vale que no sea el metro más limpio del mundo, pero es lo que hay para llegar rápido. Vamos Hermione no te comportes como una niña mimada, no pasa nada si viajas en metro.

—Ya lo se—Intentó defenderse ella de las acusaciones de su amiga, ¿niña mimada?, no, ella no era ninguna niña mimada, solo que apenas viajaba en metro, siempre la llevaban sus padres o iba en taxi, ya que por aquella zona había muchos, así que solo viajaba en metro cuando no le quedaba más remedio—No me malinterpretes, no es que no quiera viajar en metro, si no es que...

—Ya, ya lo se, no te preocupes cielo, la verdad que yo tampoco viajo mucho en metro, se esta poniendo muy peligroso, el otro día atracaron a Irma Pince cuando iba hacia su casa...

—¿Irma Pince?, ¿Esa no era la antigua profesora de matemáticas?.

—Si, lo estuvieron diciendo hoy unas niñas de primer curso, no se como se enteraron pero dicen que no fue nada grave aunque se llevo un buen susto.

—Pobre...

—Si, en fin... ¿vamos en metro?, no he visto muchos taxis por la zona, por eso te lo he dicho.

—Vale—Aceptó Hermione y sonrió—Por cierto me debes una, ¿quien te aguantaría si no fuera yo?—Rió la castaña.

—Oh, nadie seguro—Sonrió Hannah y la abrazó—Gracias por acompañarme a ver a Neville, de verdad. Ya le extraño.

—Pero si solo hace una semana que no le ves.

—Por eso, una semana es mucho—Dijo ella separándose de Hermione y la empujo por la espalda hacia las escaleras—Tú ve a vestirte y no tardes.

Hermione observó mientras subía las escaleras como su amiga sonreía y daba pequeños saltitos de felicidad.

* * *

><p>—¿Estas seguro de que va a venir Neville?—Estaban en una habitación del local de Hagrid, no era muy amplia, pero aún así era lo bastante grande como para que ellos pudieran hablar sin que nadie les escuchase, Hagrid la tenia cerrada, nunca la uso y cuando empezaron a tocar, pensó que seria mejor dárselas a ellos como un pequeño camerino y que se preparasen ahí antes de empezar la actuación. Harry, Ron y Cormac se encontraban sentados en el sofá que había allí dentro mientras Neville no paraba de dar vueltas por la sala nervioso.<p>

—Si Harry, me lo dijo en un mensaje el miércoles—Dijo el moreno frotándose las manos más nervioso aún.

—Lo primero tranquilízate Neville, no arreglas nada poniéndote así y segundo tal vez le haya surgido algo importante y no pudo avisarte.

—Neville, no podemos hacer a la gente que esta ahí fuera esperar solo porque tú novia llega tarde—Dijo Cormac molesto mientras se levantaba.

—No es mi novia—Espetó el chico sonrojado—Y ya lo se, solo que me gustaría empezar cuando ella estuviera aquí, eso me tranquiliza mucho y...—De pronto alguien entro en la habitación bruscamente sobresaltando a el grupo.

—Pero que tierno—Sonrió Ginny que acababa de entrar y había escuchado lo que decía Neville, se acercó a él y lo beso en la mejilla—Pues ya están ahí.

—¡¿Qué?—Gritó Neville sorprendido y a la vez feliz por oír lo que decía su amiga.

—Si, Hannah y su amiga están ahí, así que no tardéis y salid a cantar—Sonrió Ginny mientras veía como Neville sonrojado salía por la puerta buscándola con la mirada.

—¿De verdad esta ahí?—Dijo Harry acercándose a ella con Ron, mientras Cormac salía detrás de Neville.

—Si, claro—Dijo la chica acercándose a Harry para besarle pero Ron la interrumpió.

—¿Hermione también?—Dijo el pelirrojo intentando disimular su interés.

—Si, ¿por que?—Dijo Ginny que intuía las intenciones de su hermano por preguntar por ella.

—Nada, solo preguntaba—Dijo Ron disimulando una sonrisa y salió fuera dejando a la pareja a solas.

—¿Le pasa algo con Hermione? Se nota extraño desde que fue a hablar con ella—Preguntó Ginny mirando por donde había salido su hermano.

—No lo se, a mi no me ha dicho nada, bueno deséame suerte ya tenemos que empezar—Dijo el chico sonriendo y se acerco a la puerta, pero Ginny le cogió de la mano antes de que saliera y se acerco a él.

—Suerte Harry—Sonrió con ternura y le dio un suave y tierno beso en los labios a su novio, mientras él olvidándose de todo se dejaba llevar por aquellos labios que a él le parecían unas delicadas caricias de ángeles.

* * *

><p>—Menos mal, hemos llegado a tiempo—Sonrió Hannah mientras buscaba con la mirada a Neville y se adentraba más en el local lleno de gente.<p>

—Hoy hay más gente que el viernes pasado, ¿no?—Dijo Hermione mientras pasaba por la gente junto con su amiga.

—Si, eso parece... ¡Ah!, mira Hermione, es Neville—Sonrió la rubia mientras miraba al moreno, ambos a la vez se habian mirado y sonrieron al verse a los ojos.

—Hola—Dijo Neville acercandose a ellas un poco sonrojado—Ya pensé que no vendrías.

—Si, por supuesto, no me lo perderia por nada del mundo, hoy hay mucha gente, ¿Verdad?.

—Si, no pensé que vendrían tantas personas—Sonrió el chico—Hola Hermione—La saludó mientras esta sonreía.

—Hola Neville, ¿que tal estás?.

—Muy bien, gracias. Seguidme, os acompañaré más adelante para que nos podáis ver mejor, os pondré por donde va a estar Ginny, es el mejor sitio—Sonrió el moreno y las acerco hacia un sitio cerca del escenario—Ya mismo vamos a empezar, no tardaremos mucho.

—Gracias por dejarnos este sitio Neville, pero... ¿No les molestará a la gente?, hemos llegado de las ultimas y estamos...

—No te preocupes Hannah, os he puesto yo aquí si dicen algo me lo decis—Sonrió el chico y Hannah se sonrojó.

—Yo voy a pedirme algo de beber, ¿quieres algo Hannah?—Dijo Hermione viendo como ninguno apartaba la vista del otro y decidió dejarles a solas.

—No gracias—Oyó como le decía su amiga aún sin mirarla, suspiró y se giró dispuesta a pedirse un refrescante vaso de agua, estaba sedienta después de que Hannah le habia hecho correr desde que bajaron del metro hasta allí—Un vaso de agua por favor—Pidió la chica al mismo hombre corpulento que habia la vez anterior, Hagrid, dijo que era aquel chico pelirrojo, _"Ron" _pensó y una sonrisa se posó en sus labios. Cuando el hombre le dio el vaso de agua le sonrió, seguramente por haberla reconocido de la vez anterior, pero sin tiempo para pararse a hablar se alejó rápidamente para atender a otros clientes.

—¿Solo agua?, ¿en serio?, ¿no prefieres otra cosa?—Esa voz, la misma que habia escuchado el viernes pasado y la misma que ese lunes habia escuchado después de las clases de ballet, se bebió el agua de un trago y giro su mirada, allí estaba él, el mismo chico que habia visto hace unos días, Ron. Le sonreía y a Hermione por primera vez le pareció la sonrisa más bella del mundo—No esperaba verte aquí—Volvió a hablar el chico.

—¿A venido Lavender?—Preguntó ella mirándole y observando como su sonrisa se hacia más grande.

—No, esta con unas amigas, que según ella no soportan esta música, así que hoy vendrá un poco más tarde—Se explicó el chico y pudo observar como ella suspiraba aliviada.

—No tenia muchas ganas de encontrármela aquí, espero que venga cuando yo ya me haya ido—Dijo la chica con sinceridad—¿No deberías estar tocando ya?—Preguntó ella intentando sacar conversación mientras veía como el chico se pasaba la mano por el pelo desordenándolo.

—Pues si, pero el vocalista es Harry y hasta que no salga de esa habitación con mi hermana, que por cierto... ¿que están haciendo?—Ron abrió los ojos furioso al pensar en eso y se giro para ir hacia allí pero Hermione le cogió de la mano.

—Dejalos—Susurró Hermione mirándolo a los ojos y él se quedo perdido en ellos, no podía moverse, tampoco podia articular palabra, solo sentía la mano de Hermione en la suya y sus delgados dedos rozar la palma de su mano. Esa semana no habia conseguido olvidarla, no después de hablar con ella aquél lunes y también de esas palabras que le habia dicho _"Espero verte de nuevo"_.No sabía que le pasaba o más bien estaba ciego, porque no se queria dar cuenta de que estaba sintiendo algo fuerte por esa chica y que no era solo una simple amistad.

Alguien le toco el hombro sobresaltándolo haciendo que soltase la mano de Hermione y mirase hacia atrás rapidamente.

—Es hora de empezar—Dijo Harry y se percató de la presencia de la chica—Hola Hermione—Dijo el chico amablemente y sonrió.

—Hola Harry—Dijo la chica un poco nerviosa sonriendo.

—Vamos Ron, nos esperan—Dijo Harry señalando hacia el escenario donde Cormac y Neville ya estaban en sus puestos—Me alegro de verte Hermione—Harry sonrió de nuevo a la castaña y se fue hacia el escenario.

—Bueno debo irme ya, nos vemos luego Hermione—Se despidió el pelirrojo intentando disimular su nerviosismo y se fue detrás de Harry. Hermione se quedo en el mismo sitio donde Ron la habia dejado, ¿Qué le pasaba?, ¿Qué estaba sintiendo?, ese chico hacia que todo su mundo se pusiera al reves, porque cuando ella estaba a su lado sentia que no era la misma Hermione de siempre. No duraron muchos esos pensamientos ya que alguien le toco el hombro llamandola por su nombre.

—Hermione, ¿Verdad?.

—¿Tú eres la hermana de Ron?—Dijo Hermione observando como una chica pelirroja sonreía y asentía.

—Si, soy yo, Ginny Weasley, encantada—Volvió a sonreir y cogió de la mano a Hermione guiandola hacia donde estaba Hannah.

—Neville me ha dicho que os pondréis con nosotras.

—Si es muy amable—Sonrió Hermione timidamente—Por cierto, tú eres la chica que se giro a mirarme el viernes pasado, ¿Verdad?.

—¿Te acuerdas de mi?—Dijo esta sorprendida y a la vez nerviosa.

—Claro que si, por supuesto.

—Siento como te mire—Dijo esta sonrojada—Es que oí lo que dijiste, lo de mi novio, Harry.

—Oh, ¿que era muy guapo?—La castaña la miro mientras esta asentía aún sonrojada—Oh solo decia la verdad, es muy guapo, pero solo eso, no pienso en el de otra manera, a parte de que es muy simpatico—La castaña rió y le contagió la risa a la pelirroja.

—Si lo es—Sonrió Ginny desviando la mirada hacia su novio, él era el hombre al que queria y no pudo evitar molestarse al oír el comentario de Hermione, pero ahora que la conocia sabia que era una buena chica—Por cierto esta es Luna, Luna Lovegood—Dijo Ginny al llegar donde estaba Hannah que hablaba animadamente con Luna.

—Yo soy Hermione Granger, un placer—Sonrió Hermione.

—Encantada Hermione—La rubia sonrió mirandola, le dijo una última cosa a Hannah y miró hacia el escenario donde los chicos estaban a punto de empezar.

—Has tardado—Murmuró Hannah acercandose a ella.

—Lo siento, me entreteni—Susurró Hermione sin contarle a su amiga lo que habia pasado, prefirió no darle mucha importancia así que dirigió su mirada hacia el escenario donde Harry se disponía a hablar.

—Bueno, queremos decir primero que sentimos mucho la tardanza, pero que por haceros esperad nos quedaremos media hora más hoy—La gente gritaba y silbaba mientras vitoreaban al grupo y decian que empezacen—Y segundo quiero deciros que vamos a empezar con Life after you de Daughtry, así que espero que la disfrutéis tanto como nosotros al cantarla. Gracias.

La música empezó a sonar y todos miraron hacia el grupo que aunque solo fuese la segunda semana que tocaban, parecían toda una banda profesional, Cormac tocaba la batería y Neville y Ron se encargaban de las guitarras mientras que Harry ponía la voz. Todo era genial, las luces que alumbraban a la banda le daba un toque mágico al lugar y las canciones eran preciosas y llenas de sentimientos.

Hermione no podía quitar ojo a Ron desde que empezó a tocar, él no la había mirado desde que subió al escenario y eso le producía a Hermione una extraña sensación de vacío en su interior, pero que con solo verlo tocar su guitarra con tanta pasión le hacia sentir que todo lo demás no significase nada y solo estuviese él. Aunque esa semana la hubiera tenido llena de exámenes y de largas clases de ballet, Hermione no habia podido olvidar la razón por la cual el chico había ido ese día a pedirle perdón, pero sin darle muchos rodeos sonreía feliz de lo guapo que se veía ese día.

De pronto las luces se encendieron, ya habia pasado dos horas y media como prometieron y Harry se despedia mientras todas las personas del local gritaban un gran 'Oh', a Hermione se le paso tan deprisa que le sorprendio bastante lo rapido que habia pasado el tiempo. Cuando todo el mundo se estaba retirando para salir del bar, Ron se acerco al micrófono y hablo.

—Esperad—Dijo el pelirrojo y toda la gente se giro hacia él mirandolo confundidos—Vamos a tocar otra canción, la última del día, pero en vez de Harry la cantaré yo—Todo el mundo lo miro sorprendido, nunca habian oido cantar al pelirrojo, ya dieron de echo que el cantante del grupo era Harry y no se esperaban que ninguno de los otros cantase, pero aún así se quedaron esperando para poder oír como cantaba el pelirrojo.

A Hermione esa noticia le pillo de sorpresa al igual que las tres chicas que estaban a su lado, ¿Ron iba a cantar?, ¿por que?, ¿seria importante para él?. Todas esas preguntas cruzaron en la mente de Hermione a una rapida velocidad y entonces observó como el chico se disponia a decir otra cosa antes de empezar a cantar, suspiró y puso atención a cada palabra que decía.

—A decir verdad, no se porque voy a cantar, sinceramente lo he pensado hace dos minutos, pero creo que me siento preparado y quiero cantarla porque esta es una canción un poco especial para mi. Clocks de Coldplay, esa canción me hace pensar mucho en el tiempo, los relojes marcan las horas, los minutos y segundos, el tiempo pasa y no nos damos cuenta a que velocidad lo hace y cuando nos queremos dar cuenta ya ha pasado mucho tiempo el cual algunas personas no aprovechan al máximo, por eso esta canción me hace ver, que los relojes marcan el tiempo, el tiempo que tenemos que aprovechar y hacer todo lo que nuestros corazones nos pidan, casarnos, viajar, vivir un amor imposible—Todos rieron ante el último comentario y sonrieron emocionados—no debemos dejar pasar el tiempo y tenemos que darnos cuenta de que la vida pasa y si no hacemos lo que queremos... el tiempo nunca volverá atrás—Todo el mundo aplaudió cuando el pelirrojo termino de hablar y Harry se acercó a él dandole unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda, en ese momento desvió su mirada hacia Hermione y observo como ella le miraba con una tierna sonrisa en los labios, de pronto Ron sintió una felicidad que hacia mucho que no la sentia y entonces supo que lo que sentia por esa chica era muy fuerte.

Las luces se volvieron a apagar y ahora solo le alumbraban a él, sus amigos empezaron a tocar y él respiro profundo disponiendose a cantar. Todo el mundo se quedo asombrado por la maravillosa voz del muchacho, todos incluida Hermione, que lo miraba sin poder borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando Ron la miro, Ron cantaba y la miraba, a ella, Hermione no podia creerlo y tampoco entendia porque lo hacia, no la habia mirado en toda la noche y ahora cuando cantaba no podia dejar de mirarla. Observó sus gestos como sus ojos se cerraban y cuando los abria brillaban con más intensidad que antes, como su pelo desordenado y pelirrojo se movia a cada movimiento que hacia y como su sonrisa se hacia más grande a cada elogio que oía. No sabia que le habia hecho ese chico, pero sentia algo fuerte hacia él, algo que nunca habia sentido antes. En ese momento una pregunta se formulo en la mente de Hermione ¿Y si ese chico pelirrojo le estaba empezando a gustar?. Las luces de nuevo se encendieron y Ron sonreía mientras agradecia a las personas que le elogiaban, Hermione rapidamente quito de su mente esa pregunta y se acerco a Hannah la cual estaba muy sorprendida.

—Canta genial y las palabras que ha dicho fueron preciosas, que monada de hermano tienes Ginny—Dijo la rubia mirando a Ginny mientras esta sonreía.

—Bueno, nunca le habia visto así, me a sorprendido mucho, estoy muy contenta—Hermione sonrió observando como a Ginny le brillaban mucho los ojos notandose que habia derramado algunas lagrimas.

El bar empezó a vaciarse, hasta solo quedar las cuatro chicas con el grupo y Hagrid, Ginny entro en la pequeña habitación donde se encontraba la banda y corrió a abrazar a su hermano.

—Oh Ron, a sido fantastico, maravilloso, aún no puedo creer que esas palabras hayan salido de ti—Ginny le abrazó emocionada mientras sonreía.

—No se como tomarme esas palabras Ginny, aún así gracias—Dijo Ron con una tierna sonrisa en los labios y se separó de ella observando como se acercaba a Harry abrazandolo sin quitar aún la sonrisa de sus labios.

—Si Ron, a sido precioso lo que has dicho—Dijo Luna que acababa de entrar en la habitación y le dio un beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo.

—Gracias—Murmuró Ron sonrojado y Cormac bufó por lo bajo.

—Vamos pasa—Dijo Luna mirando hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Hannah un poco nerviosa. Luna observó como Hannah entraba y se acercaba al pelirrojo, así que se acerco a donde estaba Cormac, pero al sentarse él se levanto bruscamente y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Harry y Ginny, ella le miro confusa, pero enseguida se olvido observando como Hannah hablaba con Ron.

—Ron sinceramente han sido unas palabras muy bonitas, me alegra saber que sientes todo eso, es tan tierno—Hannah se acerco a él y le abrazo timidamente, mientras él sonreía emocionado por las palabras de la chica. Al separarse de la rubia pudo observar como Neville apretaba los puños furioso visiblemente afectado por el abrazo que le habia dado la chica. Ron rio sin que lo notasen.

Neville se acerco a Hannah rapidamente entablando una conversación con ella, mientras que Cormac, Harry y Ginny hablaban animadamente y Luna jugaba con una pequeña canica que tenia entre sus dedos.

De pronto al observar a sus amigos, si dio cuenta de que allí faltaba alguien, que por haber estado tan pendiente de los elogios que sus amigos le obsequiaban casi la olvida completamente. Hermione no se encontraba allí, no habia entrado después de Hannah y no sabia nada de ella desde la última vez que la vio antes de bajar del escenario. Salió de la habitación sin que sus amigos lo notasen y cuando estuvo en la puerta miro con impaciencia a todos lados esperando encontrarla, casi se da por vencido pensando que se habia ido, cuando lo oyó, una voz, su voz, levanto la cabeza y la vio, acababa de entrar por la puerta principal con Hagrid, mientras se sentaba en uno de los taburetes de la barra y Hagrid pasaba detrás de esta, llenando un vaso de agua y dandoselo a Hermione. No podia quitar ojo de ella, hablaba con Hagrid tranquilamente sin percatarse de la presencia de él. Ella reía mientras Hagrid le contaba lo que parecia ser una anécdota del pasado, su sonrisa era más grande a cada palabra del hombre y Ron sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco al oír su risa una vez más.

—¿En serio Hagrid?—Su voz se notaba sorprendida y a la vez feliz.

—No recuerdo su nombre muy bien, pero tengo aún la última carta que me dejo en casa. Es que el frances nunca se me dio muy bien, pero aunque no recuerde muy bien el nombre debo admitir de que era bella, muy bella, preciosa, como un ángel. Pero ya vez... no me quiso a mi, como antes te explique, ¿quien querria a un hombre tan grande y corpulento como yo?—La voz de Hagrid parecia apagada y Hermione lo notó, así que intento animarlo.

—Mucha gente Hagrid, muchas personas, eres un gran hombre y debo decir que aunque no te conozca mucho eres una muy buena persona, seguro que ella te queria, pero tenia sus razones para irse.

—Nuestro amor fue bonito, aunque corto. Sus padres nunca me aceptaron ya que no era rico, ni mis padres eran unos grandes empresarios, así que sus padres le pusieron un ultimátum, tenia que elegir entre mi o ellos y supongo que se lo debieron poner bastante dificil, porque ella se lo medito bastante y después... me dejo.

—Oh Hagrid, no te preocupes, por lo que me has contado, ella te queria seguro, solo que sus padres tenian una gran influencia en ella y no pudo dejarlos e irse contigo como seguro que queria—Murmuró Hermione sonriendo intentando transmitirle tranquilidad y le cogio las manos para darle animos.

—Nada de eso Hermione—Dijo el hombre un poco triste al recordar a su primer amor, retiro las manos de la castaña y se lleno un vaso de agua—En fin, dejemos de hablar de este tema—Dijo intentando fingir una sonrisa.

—Otra vez hablando de tú viejo amor, Hagrid—Hermione se puso tensa al escuchar esa voz, giro la cabeza y le vio, Ron estaba a su lado, sentado en uno de los taburetes de aquel local y sonreia hablando con Hagrid.

No quizo acercarse a la habitación donde estaban todos ya que seguramente se quedaria en blanco sin saber que decirle al pelirrojo, esas palabras que habia dicho antes fueron preciosas, podia ver en sus ojos que aquellas palabras eran sinceras y cuando observo como los ojos de Ginny brillaban notandose en ellos que habia derramado algunas lagrimas supo que no tendria el valor de verlo cara a cara, así que solo se limito a hablar con Hagrid, quien las palabras del pelirrojo le hicieron recordar a su primer amor y pudo con él olvidarse del pelirrojo y concentrarse en lo que decia aquel hombre.

—Bueno, esas palabras Ron me hicieron pensar mucho en ella, no pude evitarlo, aunque por suerte estuvo aquí Hermione para animarme—Dijo Hagrid mirando a la castaña sonriendo mientras esta se sonrojaba.

—No ha sido nada Hagrid.

—Si lo ha sido Hermione, gracias—Dijo el hombre con sinceridad—Bueno voy a ver a Harry y a los demás, por cierto Ron unas palabras muy bonitas y sinceras—Dijo el hombre dandole unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda al chico y se dirigio hacia la habitación donde estaban lo demás.

—Gracias—Dijo el chico antes de que entrara en la habitación y miro a Hermione—¿Y a ti que te parecieron?.

—Bien—Dijo la chica y se dio cuenta de su metedura de pata al ver la cara de sorpresa del chico—Es decir, que estuvieron bien, ya sabes... unas palabras muy sinceras y bonitas—Intento arreglar la castaña pero sin exito.

—Eso es lo que ha dicho Hagrid—El chico río y ella bajo la mirada nerviosa—Pero no te preocupes no pasa nada.

—No, en serio, fueron unas palabras que me sorprendieron bastante—La chica le miro y hablo decida.

—¿Te sorprendieron?, ¿Por que?.

—No pense que sintieras eso, es decir, fue tan bonito lo que dijiste que...

—Que no pensaste que un chico como yo pudiera ser así, ¿Verdad?.

—Bueno no me malinterpretes no he querido decir eso, yo solo decia...—Hermione sentia que ha cada palabra que decia metia más la pata, pudo ver por la cara del chico que esas palabras le habian molestado—...que eran unas palabras muy...

—No intentes arreglarlo, si da igual, solo que yo no sea como tú no significa que no tenga sentimientos—El chico hablaba con rabia, las palabras de la chica le habian molestado y su inseguridad le imbadio por completo.

—¿Qué significa que tú no seas como yo?, explicamelo porque no lo entiendo—Odiaba que se comportase así, ella no habia dicho nada como para que el chico se sintiera inferior.

—Pues ya sabes, con dinero, padres con trabajos importantes...

—Yo no he dicho eso—Le corto ella asombrada por las palabras del pelirrojo.

—Lo has insinuado.

—¡¿Qué? Oh por favor Ron, ¿cuando he insinuado yo que seas inferior a mi?—Dijo Hermione alzando la voz y se levanto quedando de pie enfrente de él.

—Lo acabas de decir—Habia algo que no lo dejaba parar, su inseguridad era más grande que cualquier otra cosa.

—¡¿Qué? Si es eso lo que me acabas de dar a entender, lo único que he dicho es que no podia creer que un chico como tú sintiera esas palabras, nada más—Cada vez su voz se notaba más irritada y molesta, esa era una pelea absurda y parecia que el pelirrojo no se daba cuenta—¿Sabes cual es tú problema Ron?, que crees que todos son superiores a ti y no estas a la altura de nadie, crees que porque algunas personas sean más guapas, vistan con ropa de marca o simplemente tenga más dinero ya son superiores a ti y todo lo que dicen o hacen es para molestarte, así que hasta que no superes esa inseguridad de ti mismo y sepas que no eres inferior a nadie, vas a tener este problema siempre—Hermione hablaba con voz clara y alta, sabia que sus palabras eran duras, pero Ron se debia dar cuenta de que no era inferior a nadie. Observó como su cara estaba totalmente seria, no decia ninguna palabra y eso le ponia más nerviosa.

—¡¿Quien te crees que eres para decirle eso a mi novio? —Lavender acababa de entrar y habia escuchado parte de la conversación de la castaña, furiosa se acerco a ella y Ron la cogio del brazo atrayendola hacia él al saber las intenciones de la chica.

—Olvidalo Lavender—Suspiró Ron. Sabia que se habia enfadado por una tonteria y también sentia que las intenciones de Hermione al decir esas palabras no era las que el pensó al principio, pero como a todos las verdades molestan y a veces duelen, aún sin querer darse cuenta de que las palabras de la chica era solo para que me mejorase, cogio a Lavender de la mano y la acerco a la habitación donde se encontraban los demás.

—Pero Ronald, ¿no has escuchado lo que ha dicho esta chica?—Lavender no queria ir a donde iba el pelirrojo pero aún así no puso resistencia.

Hermione observó como se iba. Ella no le habia dicho esas palabras para que se sintiera mal, todo lo contrario era para que recapacitase y se diese cuenta de que él valia más que muchas personas juntas, pero parecia ser de que aún no se habia dado cuenta y antes de que entrase en la habitación le grito algo fuertemente para que lo escuchase.

—Eres un idiota Ronald Weasley—Gritó furiosa por que el chico fuera tan infantil, porque hubiera malinterpretado sus palabras y porque no se diera cuenta de que sus palabras aunque hubieran sido duras las habia dicho por su bien. Suspiró cansada y salió del local a tomar el aire.

* * *

><p>—¿Ha pasado algo?, vaya cara que traes Ron—Dijo Ginny mirando preocupada a su hermano.<p>

—Esa niña mimada de Granger, ¿quien se cree que es?—Bufó molesta Lavender mientras se sentaba en el pequeño sofá que había allí.

—¿Otra vez os habeis peleado?—Murmuró sorprendida la pelirroja.

—No, Ron no ha hecho nada eh. Ha sido esa Granger.

—Basta Lavender, mira no quiero hablar de esto, ¿vale?. No hay nada más que hablar, ella y yo no terminamos de encagar, es todo—Ron se sentó al lado de Lavender evitando la mirada de sus amigos.

—Creo que voy a hablar con Hermione—Dijo Hannah que habia escuchado la conversación que mantenian los pelirrojos y estaba preocupada por su amiga.

—Yo lo hago—Ginny paro a Hannah quien iba en busca de su amiga, miro a su hermano con enfado sabiendo que algo habia echo para que se pelearan y salio a buscar a la castaña.

Miro en el local y como supuso allí no habia nadie, pensó que quizas se habia ido enfadada y entonces escucho unos ruidos fuera del bar, salió de allí deprisa por saber quien estaba fuera y la vio, estaba de pie mirando a la gente pasar, suspiraba y Ginny pudo oír como maldecia por lo bajo.

—No es educado de una señorita maldecir.

—Oh, lo siento—Dijo la chica un poco apurada.

—No te preocupes—Ginny sonrió transmitiendole confianza y se situo junto a ella—Siento lo que te haya hecho mi hermano, él es...

—No, no ha sido él—La corto Hermione.

—¿Has sido tú?—Murmuró la pelirroja sorprendida—¿Qué ha ocurrido?.

—Sinceramente no se que ha pasado, quien a sido o no, todo ha pasado demasiado rapido, ¿sabes?—Ginny asintió para que continuase—yo estaba con Hagrid, ya que estaba un poco triste porque las palabras de Ron le recordaron a un viejo amor, entonces después llego Ron y Hagrid se fue para la habitación donde estabais vosotros—Hermione suspiró y miro a Ginny quien la miraba esperando que continuase—Entonces estuvimos hablando de como me parecieron las palabras que él pronuncio que sinceramente han sido las palabras más hermosas que he podido oír en serio—Hermione hablaba sinceramente y se sonrojo al decirselo a la pelirroja—Nunca habia oido esas palabras de la boca de un chico, ¿me entiendes?, los chicos que yo conozco son unos idiotas, que tienen la variedad de sentimientos de una cucharilla de té—Ginny río ante el comentario de la castaña y esta sonrió—pero Ron es diferente, esas palabras me han transmitido que es un chico muy maduro y con unos sentimientos preciosos.

—Bueno maduro... yo lo dejaría en normal—Hermione río y le contagió la risa a Ginny.

—En fin, pues eso... sus palabras me parecieron como ya he dicho, perfectas, muy bonitas y sinceras. Pero claro, no se que me paso me quede como en blanco y no sabia que decirle, entonces pues meti la pata un poco.

—¿Metiste la pata?, ¿Qué dijiste?.

—Pues que no pensaba que él sintiera eso, porque era tan bonito...

—Pero..., eso no es malo, ¿no?—Dijo Ginny un poco confundida.

—Claro, pero conoces a tú hermano, ¿verdad?, entonces imaginate lo que paso.

—Pues... que malinterpreto tus palabras, seguro, ¿a que si?—Dijo Ginny imaginandoselo ya que conocia a su hermano lo suficientemente bien como para saber que habia pasado.

—Exacto—Dijo Hermione suspirando y sonriendo feliz de que Ginny le entendiera—Te puedo asegurar que yo no lo dije para que se sintiera inferior ni mucho menos—Hermione se explicaba para que no pensase mal de ella, pero Ginny la corto entendiendola.

—No te preocupes, te entiendo, se como es mi hermano y su complejo de inferioridad. Y se que no lo dijiste con esa intención—Ginny la comprendía y Hermione estaba agradecida por ello—No pasa nada, hablaré con mi hermano para que te pida perdón.

—No por favor, él debe darse cuenta solo de su error, no quiero que le digas nada, dejalo. Además hay algo más que ha pasado—Dijo Hermione nerviosa mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

—Mirame Hermione y dimelo. No te sientas apurada, se como es mi hermano y...

—Pero es que me porte muy mal con lo que le dije—Hermione estaba angustiada, le dolia recordar aquello, pero no se arrepentia de las palabras que la habia dicho—Aunque quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de lo que le dije.

—Dimelo—Dijo Ginny un poco preocupada de las palabras que tenian nerviosa a Hermione y de lo malan que pudieran llegar a ser.

—Le dije que su problema es que todos son superiores a él, que porque algunas personas sean más guapas o vistan bien ya se cree que son superiores a él y que hasta que no supere esa inseguridad que tiene consigo mismo, estará así siempre—Hermione habló nerviosa sin poder mirar a Ginny a la cara, esperando de esta una gran reprimenda por lo que le habia dicho a su hermano.

—Y es verdad—Las palabras de la pelirroja la desconcertaron y la miro con sorpresa.

—¿En serio?—Dijo aún sorprendida.

—Por supuesto, aún no puedo creer que conozcas tan bien a mi hermano, cuando solo lo has visto dos o tres veces—La pelirroja rió y Hermione sonrió ante el comentario de la pelirroja—Ron es demasiado inseguro y a la vez algo infantil. Mira mi familia no es rica, nunca lo ha sido y con el paso que llevamos no creo que lo seamos nunca, pero en fin, aún así somos felices, ¿sabes?. Mi familia no puede permitirse irse de vacaciones o de comprarse grandes cosas ni siquiera podemos comprar cosas pequeñas ya que el dinero es escaso en mi casa, pero aún así mi familia se quiere y mi madre nos da el amor suficiente que equivale a todo el dinero del mundo, las navidades en mi casa son geniales toda mi familia se reune y mi madre es feliz de que estemos todos juntos, pero mi hermano Ron siempre se ha sentido un poco mal en este aspecto, ¿me entiendes?. Él se ha tenido que privar de muchas cosas delante de sus amigos por no tener el dinero suficiente y se que con él tiempo le ha hecho sentirse inferior a otras personas que tenian más. Supongo que al decir tú eso, su cabecita se monto su propia historia y por eso reaccionó así. Pero puedo asegurarte de que Ron es un gran chico, una gran persona y aún así le quiero, pero no se lo digas—Dijo la pelirroja riendo y le guiño el ojo.

—Claro que no—Sonrió Hermione. La historia de la pelirroja la tomo por sorpresa y así se dio cuenta de la maravillosa familia que Ginny tenia. Ellos se querian y el dinero no significaba nada para ellos porque tenian amor, una amor de una familia que se queria y que aunque no llegasen a veces a fin de mes su madre seguia despertándolos con un rico olor a tostadas y con un "buenos días cariño"—Ginny.

—¿Si?.

—Sabes que yo no le dije a Ron eso con mala intención, ¿verdad?.

—Por supuesto que no, pero como no quieres que hable con él, pues ya se le pasará, estoy segura de que recapacitará.

—No por favor no le digas nada, porque sinceramente espero de corazón de que recapacite.

—Lo hará tranquila—Ginny se acercó a ella y la abrazó notando como la castaña se tranquilizaba.

—Yo también debo pedirle perdón, me pase con él y creo que se merece una disculpa—Dijo la castaña al separarse.

—No, dejalo que piense él solo, los dos os mereceis una disculpa mutuamente, pero creo que es mejor dejar pasar un poco el tiempo haber que pasa y si él lo piensa y se da cuenta, ¿sabes?.

—Si, claro—Sonrió la castaña y observó como Ginny se acercaba a la puerta del local y la invitaba a entrar.

—Vamos ven.

—No, creo que no quiero molestar, me ire a casa.

—Oh, de ninguna manera, no dejes que Ron te haga sentir mal o incomoda, has como si no estuviera y habla con nosotros, si quieres no te dejare sola para que estes más tranquila—Ginny sonrió y eso animó a Hermione.

—Vale, gracias Ginny—Dijo la castaña entrando en el local detrás de Ginny, mientras esta musitaba un leve "De nada" y se acercaban a la habitación donde se encontraban los demás.

—Vamos Ron, ¿nos lo vas a contar?—Dijo Harry mirando a su amigo que estaba tumbado en el sofá con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Lavender, mientras esta le acariciaba los pelos pelirrojos que le caian en la frente.

—Ya dijo que no quiere hablar—Bufó Lavender malhumorada mientras seguia acariciando al pelirrojo.

—Idiotas—Murmuró Harry enfadado por que su amigo pasase de él y no quisiera contarle nada, pronto se le paso cuando vio llegar a Ginny con Hermione—Hola Hermione.

—Hola Harry—Sonrió la chica. Estaba dispuesta a no hablarle al pelirrojo tal y como le habia dicho Ginny y de corazón esperaba que recapacitase.

—Hermione, ¿Qué ha pasado?—Susurró Hannah acercandose a la castaña.

—Nada, no te preocupes—Hermione pensaba que era mejor dejarlo pasar y ahora que ya lo habia hablado con Ginny y se habia quedado más tranquila, pensaba que lo mejor seria no preocupar a su amiga—Bueno Hannah, ¿nos vamos ya, no?—Murmuró la castaña y Harry se entero.

—Oh no, esperad. Queremos deciros una cosa—Dijo el chico mirando a Neville mientras él se acercaba a ellas sonrojado y Cormac, Luna y Ginny también, mientras que Lavender y Ron aún estaban sentados en el sofá sin querer unirse al grupo.

—¿Pasa algo?—Dijo nerviosa por las miradas de los chicos.

—Bueno, ¿quereis venir mañana a...—Cormac le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo Neville, que lo hizo tambalearse.

—¿Quereís venir con nosotros mañana sabado a Thorpe Park?—Dijo Cormac y Neville le miro molesto porque no lo dejase terminar a él, Cormac se encogió de hombros y miro a las chicas esperando una respuesta. Ron abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar a su amigo y Lavender le miro sorprendida.

—Claro—Dijo Hannah feliz y agradecida porque le hubieran invitado.

—Espera, espera—Dijo Hermione mirando a su amiga—Pero eso esta en...

—Chertsey, Surrey, lo sabemos, pero eso no es problema, iremos temprano en el tren de las 07:33 y llegaremos sobre las 09:48, mañana es temporada alta y abren desde las diez de la mañana hasta las diez de la noche, ¿teneis algún problema?, ¿Es muy tarde?—Dijo Cormac.

—No ninguno, pero, ¿no se compran las entradas por adelantado?.

—No te preocupes por eso Hermione, mi padre nos las ha regalado, en el trabajo le dieron unas diez entradas gratis y claro él no iba a ir y me las dio a mi para que fuera con mis amigos y como nos sobran dos entradas por que la tercera se la perdio a mi padre, pues pensamos hace unos minutos en deciros que vinierais con nosotros—Se explicó Neville sonrojandose un poco.

—Pues nos encantaría, ¿Verdad Hannah?—Hermione sonrió y miro a Hannah quien sonreía asintiendo y se acercó al moreno dandole un fuerte abrazo.

—Gracias—Dijo mientras le abrazaba y las orejas de Neville se ponian coloradas, los demás rieron y la voz de Lavender se oyo fuerte y clara por encima de las risas.

—Yo no pienso ir con esa—Lavender se habia levantado y señalaba a Hermione mientras la miraba furiosa. Ron estaba sentado con los codos apoyados en sus piernas y las manos en su cabeza, mientras miraba al suelo sin decir nada.

—¡¿Qué?—Dijo Harry escandalizado por las palabras de la rubia y la miró frunciendo el ceño—Pues tendrás que aguantarte Lavender o si no quieres ir con ella, no vayas tú, pero ella ira—Todos le miraron sorprendidos y sonrieron.

—No hace falta Harry, no importa si no voy—Dijo Hermione, pero rapidamente Lavender la interrumpio.

—No me lo puedo creer Ron, mira lo que esta diciendo Harry, prefiere que vaya esa antes que yo—Lavender se giro hacia el pelirrojo, Ron levanto la cabeza cruzando su mirada con la de Hermione, su rostro se notaba cansado, Hermione quiso hablarle pero el retiro la mirada rapidamente y ella se mantuvo firme recordando la pelea.

—Lavender o ella—Dijo el pelirrojo a su amigo, mientras se acercaba a Lavender y le pasaba el brazo por los hombros acercandola a él.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y Harry le miro enfadado aún sin entender que le habia pasado al chico para que hubiera cambiado de actitud respecto a la castaña tan rapidamente.

—O todos o ninguno—Dijo Harry y Ron suspiró—No se lo que ha pasado entre vosotros dos y Hermione, pero me parece muy mal lo que le estais haciendo—Harry miro a Hermione viendo que la chica iba a hablar, ella bajo la mirada y siguió escuchando lo que el moreno tenia que decir—pero espero que dejeis este tema aparte y que pasemos mañana un buen día juntos.

—Bueno vale—Dijo Lavender antes de que Ron hablará y este la miro confundido—Vamos Ro-Ro no nos podemos perder un día de diversión en Thorpe Park y encima con entradas gratis—Lavender rió y Neville bufó por lo bajo arrepentido de haberla invitado—haremos como si ella—Dijo con desprecio señalando a Hermione y Hannah le dió la mano a su amiga dandole animos—no existiera, no me vas a amargar el día.

Todos miraron a Hermione, esperando que dijera algo, pero esta permaneció callada evitando que comentarios como los de la rubia la afectasen, decidieron no decir nada y volvieron a mirar a Lavender quien abrazaba a Ron y le daba pequeños besos en los labios.

—La odio—Susurró Ginny y Hermione sonrió oyendola—No te preocupes Hermione, todos te damos la razón, pero si Lavender no va Ron tampoco, por eso...

—No te preocupes Ginny—Sonrió Hermione.

—Bueno yo ya debo irme a casa—Dijo Luna y en ese momento Hagrid se asomo por la puerta.

—Chicos, lo siento, pero debo cerrar ya, ¿alguien quiere que le lleve a casa?.

—Yo me voy con Ron en moto—Se apresuró a decir Lavender.

—Yo me voy con Harry en su moto—Dijo Cormac mirando a su amigo y este asintió.

—Entonces a mi y a Neville, ¿no Hagrid?, porque parece que mi hermano se va con Lavender—Bufó Ginny molesta mirando a su hermano mientras este se dejaba besar por Lavender.

—Vale, ¿y vosotras?, ¿Hermione?, ¿Hannah?.

—Oh no te preocupes Hagrid, muchas gracias, pero nosotras nos vamos en metro—Ron miró a Hermione al oír lo que habia dicho la chica, pero esta no lo noto.

—¿En metro?, ¿a estas horas?, no, claro que no, es muy peligroso—Dijo el hombre escandalizado.

—Pero si no pasa nada nosotras...

—No dejaré que dos chicas vayan sola en metro a estas horas de la noche, así que os venis con Ginny y Neville en mi coche, aún hay dos asientos libres y no dejare que vayan vacios esta noche.

—Gracias—Murmuraron las dos chicas a la vez.

—No hay de que y ahora por favor salid de aquí que tengo que apagar las luces y cerrar el local, es un poco tarde y debo irme a casa ya. No me gusta dejar mucho tiempo solo a Fang—Dijo Hagrid apagando las luces de la habitación y todos salieron de alli.

—Me alegro de que vengas mañana Hermione—Cormac se acerco a ella esbozando una sonrisa y rozo su brazo al pasar por su lado y acercarse a Harry, la castaña sonrio nerviosa y se acerco a Neville.

—Gracias por haberme invitado.

—Oh de nada, es lo minimo que puedo hacer por vosotras—Le dijo el chico amablemente y Hannah se acercó a ellos.

—Hagrid es muy amable por llevarnos a casa.

—Gracias señorita—Dijo el hombre que acababa de salir a la calle y se habia enterado de lo que habia dicho la rubia.

—Mañana nos vemos cielo—Dijo Ginny dandole un beso a Harry en los labios, mientras se despedia de él.

—Te quiero—Susurró él en su oído abrazandola.

—Y yo a ti—Dijo ella acercandose a él pero Cormac tiro del brazo de su amigo alejandolo de ella.

—Oye iba a darle un beso—Exclamó ella molesta.

—Pero si ya lo has besado, venga vamonos—Dijo Cormac a su amigo y este suspiro resignado.

—Nos vemos mañana Ginny—Dijo Harry subiendose en su moto y Cormac se puso detrás de él—Hasta mañana chicos—Se despidió Harry y arrancó la moto perdiendose a lo largo de la calle.

—Bueno ya nos podemos ir—Dijo Lavender que acababa de salir del local junto a Ron—Lo siento, tuve que ir al baño era urgente y le dije a Ron que me esperase—Murmuró la rubia observando la cara de Hagrid, este bufó molesto y cerro la puerta del local.

—Bueno chicos subid al coche, se hace tarde. Buenas noches Ron—Dijo el hombre sentandose en el asiento del conductor del coche mientras los demás hacian lo mismo. Hermione antes de entrar giro su cabeza hacia el pelirrojo, observando como el chico le pasaba el casco a Lavender y esta se lo ponia situadose detrás de él mientras le pasaba los brazos por la cintura del chico y se acercaba más a él. Algún en su interior estallo, se sintió furiosa y decepcionada a la vez, no podia creer que Lavender tuviera la suerte de tener a un chico como Ron y tampoco podia entender como el pelirrojo podia ser tan ciego y no ver lo que tenia a su lado, como podia confiar en Lavender y enfadarse con ella por un absurdo malentendido. Suspiró y desilusionada subió al coche.

—Adiós Hagrid—Murmuró Ron antes de ver desaparecer el coche por la esquina. Habia visto como Hermione le miraba, queria hablarle pero su orgullo y recordar las palabras de la chica no le dejaron hablar, solo se limito a observarla con el casco puesto mientras entraba en el coche. Esos días habia sentido que esa chica era especial, le encantaba verla sonreir y no podia evitar quedarse embobado, su corazón daba un vuelco al verla y sus ojos le hacian ver lo hermosa que estaba, pero cuando empezaron a pelearse todo se volvió negro, sintió que él no era suficiente para ella, entonces eso dió paso a su inseguridad, su orgullo y caracter frio. Quizó concentrarse en Lavender, en sus caricias, en sus besos, pero su mente estaba en otro sitio y con otra persona, su corazón y mente sacaban conclusiones sin parar y se peleaban sin quedar ninguna ganadora, sabia que habia sido una pelea absurda y que tal vez malinterpreto las palabras de la chica, pero también sentia que las palabras que la chica le habia dicho era para hacerle sufrir.

—¿Nos vamos ya Ron?—Dijo la rubia detrás del pelirrojo mientras observaba como el chico miraba hacia el frente pensativo y no ponia la moto en marcha.

—Eh, si claro—Ron puso el motor en marcha y salió de allí rapidamente. Dejando en ese lugar el último pensamiento hacia la castaña. Se olvidaria de Hermione, para él nunca habia existido y se concentraria en Lavender y solo en ella.

* * *

><p>—Muchas gracias por traerme a casa Hagrid, de verdad—Dijo Hermione cerrando la puerta del coche y acercandose hacia su casa.<p>

—No tienes porque darmelas Hermione, a sido un placer.

—Nos vemos mañana Hermione, no olvides llevar debajo de la ropa el traje de baño, adiós—Se despidió la pelirroja mientras el coche se ponia en marcha y desaparecia a lo largo de la calle.

Hermione sonrió y entro en su casa, observo como la luz del salón estaba encendida, así que solto las llaves y se acercó al lugar pensando que sus padres o Pomona se la habian dejado encendida, pero entonces un ruido la hizo sobresaltarse y trago saliva mientras observaba como su padre la miraba enfadado.

—¿Qué horas son estas?—Dijo Robert Granger subiendo el tono de voz.

—Papá no eleves la voz, te van a escuchar los vecinos.

—Aún no has respondido a la pregunta.

—Lo siento papá, no me di cuenta, me quede hablando con Hannah y unos amigos y cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde—Se explico Hermione.

—Me hubiera gustado que me avisases, así no tendria que preocuparme, ¿porque tienes el movil apagado?.

—¿Qué?—Murmuró Hermione confusa y saco de su bolso su movil y afectivamente estaba apagado—No tengo bateria, lo pondré a cargar para mañana.

—¿Mañana?, ¿Qué pasa mañana?—Preguntó el señor Granger acercandose a ella, mientras Hermione le miraba desde las escaleras.

—Voy con Hannah y unos amigos a un parque de atracciones.

—¿Qué amigos?, ¿Y qué parque de atracciones?.

—Papá, esto parece un interrogatorio—Murmuró la chica molesta rodando los ojos y él se acerco a ella sonriendo.

—No se nada de mi hija, solo me gustaria saber donde va y con quien se junta.

—Voy a Thorpe Park con unos amigos de Hannah, vamos a ir en tren y vendremos por la noche, ¿te importa?.

—Bueno imaginandome que son amigos de Hannah, serán buenos chicos, puedes ir con ellos, pero cuando salgas del parque para venir nos llamas.

—Por supuesto papá—Sonrió la chica y le dió un beso en la mejilla a su padre, este sonrió y la castaña se giró para subir las escaleras, pero su padre la freno.

—Espera, ¿Y las entradas?.

—El amigo de Hannah nos invita.

—Vale, mañana dicen que las temperaturas van a subir, así que hará un buen día. Pasatelo bien.

—Gracias papá—Murmuró la castaña sonriendo y se giró subiendo a su habitación, cuando llegó puso su movil a cargar y se puso el pijama.

Esa noche hacia un poco de calor y como dijo su padre al dia siguiente las temperaturas subirian, estaba dispuesta a ir al parque de atracciones con Hannah y los demás y por supuesto iba a pasarlo genial evitando por completo que la presencia del pelirrojo y Lavender la incomodasen. Cerro los ojos intentando dormir, pero en ese momento la imagen de Ron cantando en el escenario se le aparecio en su mente, abrió los ojos y sonrió, esa era una de las cosas que no le gustaria olvidar de aquel chico, sintió en esa mirada algo especial y volviendo a sonreir cerro los ojos y con Ron en su mente, se quedo dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ya hemos llegado al capítulo 3 y no hubiera sido así, si no fuera por vuestros comentarios, así que tengo que deciros "Muchas Gracias" de verdad.<strong>

**Y ahora debo hablar de este capítulo, se que el enfado de Ron puede ser absurdo pero ahora mismo le ha cegado su inseguridad y no ve más que eso. Ahora mismo los dos están pasando una mala racha, pero es importante para la historia. Los próximo capítulos seguro que os gustarán más, solo espero que sigáis ahí con vuestros comentarios y que os siga gustando la historia. Muchas gracias.**

**Besos.**

**—Cristina.**


	4. Thorpe Park

**Hola. Siento la tardanza, he estado un poco ocupada, por eso tardé más en publicar este capítulo, pero aquí lo tenéis. **También quería decir que este capítulo me ha salido algo largo, pero tenia que ser así. **Espero que os guste y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. **

**Aquí estan vuestros comentarios respondidos y que nuevamente muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen mi historia. También quería decir que a partir de este capítulo los comentarios los responderé por mensaje privado, que realmente es más comodo y no tengo que añadirlos cuando suba los capítulos. **

**Nana Granger W.: **Muchas gracias por tú comentario de verdad, me puso muy feliz. El capítulo 3 fue esencial al igual que el 2 para lo que pasará más adelante por eso tuve que poner la pelea de Ron y Hermione. Gracias de nuevo. Muchos besos.

**JuliBWeasley: **Ron se siente muy inseguro y malinterpreto las palabras por eso se puso así, solo queda esperar para ver que pasa con él y Hermione, espero que te guste este capítulo. Gracias por comentar y muchos besos.

**EmzF:** Hola. Me alegró tú comentario, me gustan las criticas y saber como piensan mis lectores, muchas gracias. Respecto a Lav-Lav, es muy insoportable, lo sé, pero así es ella esperemos que cambie más adelante. No es pasar del odio al amor en un segundo, si no que las inseguridades de Ron son muy fuertes y el sentimiento de sentirse así puede hacerte reaccionar de la manera incorrecta, como Ron que reacciono frío y distante, sin querer hablar a Hermione y encerrándose en si mismo. Pero que esto pasase es esencial para la historia más adelante, por eso tuve que ponerlo, no quise que pareciese de amor-odio y viceversa. En fin, espero que te guste este capítulo. Besos.

**4EVERHPFAN: **Espero que también te guste este capítulo. Si ojala no fuera Lavender, pero donde va Ron va ella, así que allí estará, jaja. En fin, gracias por comentar de verdad. Muchos besos.

* * *

><p><strong>4. Thorpe Park.<strong>

Llevaba más de media hora junto con Hannah en la estación de Kings Cross, sentada, observando como la gente subía y bajaba de los trenes que circulaban por la vía, no podía creer que a esas horas de la mañana estuviera la estación tan repleta de gente, bostezó y miro a su amiga quien caminaba de un lado para el otro nerviosa.

—Hannah tranquilízate, estarán a punto de llegar—Dijo Hermione cansada de ver a su amiga tan inquieta.

—Pero..., ¿no creerás que nos han engañado verdad?—Preguntó angustiada la rubia.

—No Hannah, claro que no—Dijo Hermione levantándose y se acerco a su amiga—Se les habrá hecho tarde, seguro que están a punto de llegar.

—Solo falta unos minutos para que el tren salga—Murmuró Hannah observando como la gente subía al tren que acababa de llegar.

—No te preocupes seguro que llegan en cualquier momento—Sonrió Hermione dándole ánimos a su amiga y esta sonrió nerviosa aún pensando en la posibilidad de que no llegasen.

—Hannah, Hermione—Se escuchó la voz de Neville y ambas giraron la cabeza mirándolo llegar mientras corría hacia ellas—Lo siento de verdad, a Ron se le pegaron las sabanas y tuvimos que esperarle. Por allí vienen los demás—Dijo señalando hacia un grupo de chicos que se acercaban a ellos y Hermione se puso tensa al escuchar el nombre del pelirrojo.

—No te preocupes. Ya pensé que no vendrías—Admitió Hannah sonrojada.

—Oh, ¿en serio pensabas así de mi Hannah?—sonrió el chico.

—Claro que no—Se apresuro a decir la rubia y se sonrojó aún más mientras Neville reía.

—Buenos días, Hermione, Hannah—Dijo Harry amablemente mientras se acercaba a ellas.

—Hermione, Hannah—Dijo Ginny emocionada mientras abrazaba las chicas.

—Hola Harry, Ginny, me alegro de veros—Dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras observaba como Luna y Lavender se acercaban a ellos y detrás de las chicas iban Ron y Cormac hablando animadamente. Su corazón dio un vuelco al verle, iba con unos tejanos desgastados y con una camiseta azul de mangas cortas, su cabello pelirrojo le brillaba con intensidad y su sonrisa se hacia más grande a cada palabra que decía su amigo. Inconscientemente Hermione sonrió.

—Y entonces llego la amiga de mi madre, así que ya no pude terminar, que mal lo pase—Oyó decir Hermione a Cormac mientras observaba como el pelirrojo le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda riéndose.

—Pobre, cuando lo consigues viene la amiga de tú madre y lo arruina todo, otra vez será—Dijo el pelirrojo riendo y Cormac le miro con el ceño fruncido terminando la conversación con un "No te compadezcas de mi Weasley". Ron rió observando como su amigo se acercaba a Harry y suspiró sonriendo mientras miraba hacia otro lado y sin proponerselo sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Hermione que le miraban fijamente, ninguno podia apartar la vista del otro, sentían algo fuerte entre ellos, algo que no dejaba que apartasen la mirada, Hermione sonrió y Ron escuchó como Neville decía que había que subir al tren, entonces recordó todo lo de la noche pasada y su rostro se volvió frío y distante, aparto la mirada de ella mientras le daba la mano a Lavender y ambos subían al tren.

Hermione borro de su rostro la sonrisa y sintió un vacío en su interior. Esa noche, antes de dormirse, había estado pensando en el pelirrojo, cuando lo vio cantar, decir esas palabras que habían sido en parte las causantes de la pelea pero que aún así fueron preciosas, en su sonrisa y en su pasión al cantar, también en cuando le dio la mano, cuando estuvo hablando con ella y cuando lo miro a la cara y pudo notar en su rostro felicidad, cosa que ahora no lo hacia y eso la ponía triste, le encantaba cuando Ron sonreía, pero no soportaba ver en su cara un rostro frío. En ese momento cuando sintió una punzada en el estomago que hizo que se lo tocase inconscientemente supo que ese chico le gustaba de verdad y que no había otra persona, ni de su colegio o barrio, que le hiciera sentir como ese chico en pocas semanas lo había logrado hacer, al verle entrar en el tren y volver a verlo sonreír por algún comentario que Cormac había vuelto a decir, Hermione supo que no solo le gustaba, si no que sentía algo más fuerte, algo que nunca habia sentido por nadie.

Hannah le toco el hombro sobresaltándola y entro en el tren.

—Vamos Hermione—Dijo la chica sonriendo y la castaña entro detrás de ella, cuando Hermione estuvo cerca, Hannah le susurró algo en su oído.

—No dejes que Ron y Lavender te amarguen el día.

—Por supuesto que no, lo pasaremos genial en Thorpe Park y nadie me molestará, tenlo por seguro—Dijo la castaña decidida y bastante segura de lo que decía, ese día lo pasaría bien y tal como le había dicho a su amiga disfrutaría en el parque de atracciones, porque aunque sabia que el pelirrojo aun estaba enfadado con ella, verlo sonreír le daba la vitalidad y la fuerza necesaria para ese día.

El viaje se les hizo corto, a pesar de estar dos horas en aquel tren. Estuvieron hablando, riendo y recordando épocas pasadas y así se les hizo el viaje más llevadero. Cuando llegaron, contentos y aún sin creer que estaban allí, bajaron del tren. No tardaron en ir al parque de atracciones que acababa de abrir sus puertas al público y sonrieron al llegar allí.

—Ya estámos aquí—Sonrió Cormac y se adentró al parque, indicándoles a sus amigos con la mano que le siguieran.

—Si Cormac, tranquilízate, pareces un crío de ocho años—Rió Ginny mientras se acarcaba a la entrada agarrando a Harry de la mano.

—Quiero montar en Saw The Ride—Comentó Hannah ilusionada.

—¿No te da miedo?—Exclamó Neville sorprendido por la valentía de la chica.

—No si voy contigo—Murmuró para que solo se enterase él y este se sonrojó sonriendo.

—Yo también me montaré allí, tiene que ser alucinante—Dijo Ron emocionado y se acercó a Cormac comentando la atracción.

—¡¿Qué?, Ro-Ro, me piensas dejar sola para montarte allí—Exclamó Lavender sorprendida acercándose rápidamente a su novio y abrazándolo del brazo. Hermione rodó los ojos al oír como Lavender llamaba a Ron y el pelirrojo bufó molesto y miro a su novia.

—¿No te vas a montar?.

—No, es peligroso, muy peligroso y se me va a estropear el pelo, ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo he tenido que estar esta mañana para alisármelo?—Todos la miraron y rieron, mientras ella les miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Lavender, lo siento pero yo...

—¿Vas a dejar a tú novia sola?, no serás capaz—Dijo Lavender indignada, Ron la miro fríamente y separándose de ella, espetó enfadado:

—Pues tú has lo que quieras, pero yo ire con mis amigos—Lavender abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se quedo mirando como Ron se adelantaba a los demás junto con Cormac. Todos sonrieron alegres de la valentía del muchacho y de que por una vez se enfrentará a la rubia y pasaron delante de ella sin dirigirle la palabra.

—No me puedo creer que Ron haya sido capaz de decirle eso a Lavender—Murmuró Luna mirando a las tres chicas, mientras Harry se adelantaba con Neville y hablaban animadamente.

—Si me ha sorprendido mucho, creia que Ron estaba enamorado de Lavender, ya sabes como la defendía tanto y...

—¿Enamorado de Lavender?—Exclamó Ginny y rió—No Hannah, nada de eso, mi hermano puedo asegurarte de que si esta con Lavender no es más que por tener a alguien que besar.

—Oh pobre Lavender, eso no esta bien—Murmuró Hannah observando como Lavender caminaba lentamente detrás de ellas mirando al suelo.

—¿Pobre?, si dudo mucho que Lavender quiera a mi hermano, solo le quiere para tener novio y presumir delante de sus amigas—Dijo Ginny indiferente y vió como Hermione caminaba al lado de ellas sin prestar atención a la conversación—¿Pasa algo Hermione?.

—Eh, no nada—Dijo la chica sonriendo a Ginny y se adelanto acercándose a Harry y Neville—Voy a hablar con los chicos, ahora nos vemos—Hermione sonrió y llego hacia donde estaban los chicos, preferia no hablar del pelirrojo y tampoco de Lavender, así que se acercó a Harry y Neville y así no tener que recordarlos—Hola.

—Hermione, hola—Saludaron Harry y Neville sonriendo.

—¿De que habláis?.

—De un partido, ya mismo van a jugar Manchester United contra Tottenham, no creo que esto te interese mucho—Rió Harry mirando a Hermione y ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

—Claro que si, soy la mayor seguidora del Tottenham.

—¿Tottenham?, ¿en serio?—Preguntó sorprendido Neville—Es un buen equipo pero no tanto como el Manchester United.

—¿Qué?, oh no, el Tottenham es bastante bueno, solo que a veces tiene sus momentos malos.

—Hay que ser bastante masoquista para ser del Tottenham—Dijo Harry y Hermione rió asintiendo. Tenia razón, pero su abuelo era el único de su familia aficionado al Tottenham y desde pequeña le había llevado a partidos de ellos, así que se había vuelto una gran seguidora de ese equipo.

—¿Entonces todos vosotros soís del Manchester United?.

—No todos, Ron es un aficcionado del Tottenham como tú, él, Ginny y sus hermanos Fred y George, son unos grandes seguidores de ese equipo—Se explicó Neville y Hermione le miro sonriendo. Ron era aficionado del Tottenham, como dijo Harry habia que ser bastante masoquista para ser seguidor de ese equipo. Podrían tener bastantes malos momentos, pero aún así, los seguidores fieles del equipo seguían ahí.

—¿Te gustaría venir a ver el partido con nosotros?—Preguntó Harry y Hermione se sorprendió.

—Pero creí que las entradas ya estaban agotadas, no pude comprarlas, cuando quise hacerlo, me dijeron que...

—No, no. Es que vamos a verla en casa de Ron, en la tele. Iremos todos, menos Lavender claro—Dijo el moreno y Hermione soltó una pequeña risa—Ibamos a decíroslo a ti y a Hannah pero pensamos que no os interesaría mucho el fútbol.

—Oh si. Nos gusta, Hannah también queria ir a verlo es una seguidora del Manchester también.

—Eso esta bien, el mejor equipo—Dijo Neville orgulloso y Hermione rió al verle.

—Bueno pues yo se lo digo a Hannah, pero... ¿a casa de Ron?, no se si ir, creo que le molestará.

—No te preocupes, la casa también es de Ginny y si él no quiere, no importa, Ginny no dejará que no vayas—Dijo Harry y miro a su novia, mientras esta reía hablando con Hannah y Luna.

—Vale, entonces me encantaría ir—Sonrió feliz Hermione. Quería ver ese partido y le encantaba la idea de verlo con sus nuevos amigos, la verdad es que esos chicos le estaban empezando a caer bastante bien y sonrió contenta de haberles conocido.

—Escuchad chicos—Dijo Cormac que acababa de llegar a donde estaban los demás junto el pelirrojo—Ron y yo hemos pensado que como todos queremos ir a diferentes lugares, pues que nos podemos repartir en pequeños grupos para no ir solos y así podemos ir por separados a donde queramos.

—Pero, hemos venido para disfrutar de un día en el parque todos juntos—Dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño visiblemente molesta por el comentario del chico, ya que no se quería separar de Harry y sabia que los chicos se irían juntos.

—Si y al fin y al cabo, nos acabaremos montando en todas las atracciones, aunque sea en momentos diferentes, así que, ¿para que separarnos?—Opino Luna y observó al rubio quien bufo enfadado y miro a Ron.

—Bueno nosotros solo opinabamos—Murmuró Ron.

—Pues mejor te callas y no opines Ronald—Exclamó Ginny y se acercó a Harry dándole la mano—No me quiero separar de ti—Susurró Ginny y Harry sonrió tiernamente dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

—Y no lo harás—Respondió él y Ginny sonrió feliz.

—Pues si no vamos a separarnos, vamos a Saw The Ride, ¿no?. Empecemos por allí, por favor—Suplicó Cormac, casi parecía un niño pequeño. Ron miró de reojo a su novia y observó como esta se acercaba a él y le cogia de la mano, él se puso tenso y se sorprendió al oír lo que decía.

—Vale Ron, iré contigo. Me montaré en esa atracción peligrosa, pero solo si subes conmigo.

—Por...su..supuesto—Tartamudeó Ron aún sorprendido por el cambio de la chica.

—Bueno ahora que estamos todos de acuerdo, ¡Vamos a Saw The Ride!—Exclamó Neville sonriendo y cogió a Hannah de la mano mientras se iban corriendo hacia la atracción.

—Espera Neville...—Dijo la chica sonrojada mientras seguía a Neville.

—Habrá mucha gente esperando, debemos ir rápido antes de que lleguen más—Hannah sonrió mirándole y se fue corriendo junto a él. Sentia que cada vez le gustaba más chico, su ternura le hacia sentir una felicidad infinita.

—Son tan lindos juntos—Murmuró Ginny sonriendo, mientras les observaba.

—No creo que tengan mucho futuro, son demasiados empalagosos, al cabo del tiempo se terminaran cansando de su relación—Inquirió Lavender fríamente.

—Como puedes ser tan insolente. No tienes sentimientos—Estalló Hermione. No soportaba que la rubia fuera tan descarada y dijera eso de su amiga. Era la primera vez que había visto a Hannah tan feliz y no le iba a permitir que le dijera eso a su amiga.

—No soy ninguna insolente Granger. Ro-Ro, ¿no me vas a defender?—Ron que había observado a las dos chicas y cuando miró a Hermione pudo ver en sus ojos todo el sufrimiento e inquietud que Lavender le causaba, bajo la mirada, sin decir nada. No podía defender a Lavender, ella era la culpable de que la castaña dijera eso y tampoco podia defender a Hermione, no se sentía preparado aún para hablarle. Así que se soltó del agarre de Lavender y se adelanto a sus amigos, mientras caminaba cabizbajo con las manos metida en sus bolsillos—Pero, Ro-Ro.

—Eres tan cínica Lavender. Como sigas así vas a perder a mucha gente—Dijo Ginny fríamente. La rubia la miro con los ojos muy abiertos y ella paso delante suya acercándose a su hermano, entonces Lavender desvió la mirada hacia la castaña que observaba al pelirrojo.

—¿Estas contenta?, siempre lo estropeas todo. ¿Sabes una cosa?, desde que llegaste con tú amiga a nuestras vida y sobretodo a la vida de Ron, él se esta comportando muy extraño, ¿ves lo que acaba de hacer?, Nunca y vuelvo a repetir ¡Nunca! lo ha hecho, el siempre me defendía y estaba a mi lado. Así que quiero que te quede algo bien claro, él nunca me dejará y escúchame bien cuando te digo que nunca estará contigo—Alzó el mentón y se alejó de la castaña con desdén.

—Tal vez ya no le importes tanto a Ron como antes—Dijo Hermione asegurándose de que Lavender la había escuchado y sonrió recordando las palabras de la rubia _"él se esta comportando muy extraño"_, quizás Ron estaba cambiando y ya se estaba dando cuenta de como era Lavender, _"Ojalá" _pensó y sonrió al ver como Luna se acercaba a ella junto con Cormac y Harry.

—No la hagas caso, es idiota—Dijo Cormac tocándole el hombro y Hermione rió.

—Sin insultar Cormac—Murmuró Luna mirándole con aspecto serio, pero enseguida sonrió—Cormac tiene razón, aunque no me gusta insultar a nadie aunque me caiga mal. Tengo que admitir que no se como Ron la aguanta, nunca me cayó bien.

—Al principio era diferente—Murmuró Harry sin mirar a ningún sitio exactamente pensativo.

—Eso era antes de que se convirtiera en una obsesiva compulsiva de Ron—Dijo Luna y los chicos rieron.

—¿Eraís buenos amigos antes?—Murmuró Hermione confusa.

—Nos conocemos todos desde que eramos unos niños. Lavender era una chica normal como Ginny y yo. Nos llevábamos muy bien e incluso eramos las tres mejores amigas. Pero en la adolescencia todo cambió, desde que se empezó a juntar con Cho y Marietta cambio demasiado y solo sale con nosotros porque es novia de Ron y porque sabe que él nunca nos dejará—Se explicó Luna recordando viejos tiempos.

—¿Cho y Marietta?.

—Cho es la antigua novia de Harry y Marietta su amiga. Una larga historia, ya te la contaremos—Dijo Luna guiñandole un ojo a Hermione y ella sonrió—Lo importante ahora es que todos creemos en ti, sabemos como es Lavender ahora y no nos gusta, pero no podemos hacer nada. Ron es nuestro amigo.

—Lo comprendo, pero no puedo entender como Ron puede tener una novia así.

—Nosotros tampoco, pero Lavender ayudo mucho a Ron cuando el estaba mal por otra chica ¿sabes?. Así que más bien es gratitud lo que siente hacia ella a que realmente le guste ¿entiendes?—Dijo Harry. Conocía a su amigo desde hacía mucho y nunca le había dicho que le gustase Lavender, así que conociéndolo bien sabía que solo se sentía agradecido y nada más.

—Si, lo entiendo—Dijo Hermione observando como Ron abrazaba a Ginny mientras sonreía. Eso hizo que Hermione se sintiese feliz y contenta, porque aunque no supiese lo que Ron y su hermana habían hablado, se notaba que aunque se peleasen, ambos tenían el apoyo del uno y del otro y estaban bastante unidos. Sonrió inconscientemente y observó como Ginny les llamaba para que se acercarán a ellos.

—Vamos venid—Dijo Ginny y cuando todos estuvieron cerca, Hermione se acerco a ella y le susurro algo en el oído.

—¿De que habéis hablado?—Preguntó Hermione y Ginny sonrió—Siento ser tan curiosa.

—No te preocupes. Tampoco hemos hablado mucho. Solo te puedo decir que ahora se siente mucho mejor y que tal vez hoy sea el momento para hablar con él sobre lo que paso ayer—Dijo Ginny y le guiño el ojo acercándose a Harry.

—¿Hoy?.

—Solo si tú quieres—Dijo la pelirroja antes de acercarse a Harry y darle un corto beso en los labios.

—Vale...—Susurró la castaña. No sabia porque la pelirroja había dicho eso, pero si todo salía bien, tal vez se pensaría hablar con el pelirrojo y ojala que la escuchase.

—Venga no te preocupes Neville, iremos después de almorzar ¿vale?—Hannah y Neville se acercaban a los chicos, mientras que el moreno caminaba cabizbajo y Hannah le daba la mano animándole.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—Dijo Luna preocupada por su amigo.

—Qué Saw The Ride no lo abren hasta las cinco de la tarde—Dijo Hannah mirando como Neville suspiraba y miraba a Hannah sonriendo, mientras le daba un apretón de manos, intentando transmitirle de que sus ánimos le servían de mucho. Ella se sonrojó, pero no aparto la mano de la suya.

—¿Por eso estas así?. No seas crío tío, vamos más tarde—Dijo Cormac riendo y Neville le miro frunciendo el ceño.

—Solo me hacia ilusión, solo eso, ¿vale?—Dijo Neville rodando los ojos y miro a sus amigos—En fin, ¿vamos a los demás?. Aprovechemos el día que llevamos aquí un montón de tiempo y aún no hemos montado en ninguna atracción.

—Por supuesto, venga vamos—Dijo Cormac adelantandose junto con Ron y todos rieron caminando detrás de ellos.

Desde esa última conversación, se montaron en las atracciones que estaban abiertas y no pararon hasta la hora de comer. Ese lugar era enorme, tenia tantas atracciones y restaurantes, que si no estuvieran los grandes mapas que ponían _"usted está aquí"_, estarían perdidos y bastantes desorientados. No todas las atracciones estaban abiertas, al menos unas cinco o seis, estaban sin funcionar hasta las cinco de la tarde, no explicaron porque, lo único que se podía saber de que porque esas atracciones estaban cerradas hasta esa hora era el pequeño cartel que estaba puesto en cada atracción _"Sentimos decirles de que algunas atracciones del parque estarán cerradas hasta las cinco de la tarde. A partir de esa hora, el parque os hará sentir emociones escalofriantes y excitantes. ¿Te lo vas a perder?"_. No se subieron en muchas atracciones, solo en algunas, ya que las de alto riesgo, en las cual los chicos más que las chicas querían montar en ellas no abrían hasta las cinco, así que estuvieron la mayor parte del tiempo visitando las pequeñas tiendas del parque como "Sweets&Souvenirs" y "Colossus Shop", rieron y hablaron durante horas, cuando se dieron cuenta ya era medio día y el hambre llego a ellos.

—Tengo hambre—Dijo Ron frotándose el estomago.

—Si, ya es hora dealmorzar**, **¿porquenovamosa 360 Bar&Grill?. He oído que es nuevo y que se come bastante bien—Opinó Cormac y todos asintieron.

—Vale, da igual donde comer, pero vamos ya—Dijo Ginny y junto a Harry se adelanto a los demás, llegando antes al restaurante—Oh... esta bastante lleno.

—Como dijo Cormac, es nuevo y mucha gente pensó en venir aquí a comer—Dijo Harry y se acercó hacia una mesa fuera del local—Será mejor que comamos fuera, dentro hay mucha gente, aquí se esta mejor.

—Vale—Suspiró Ginny y se sentó al lado de Harry en una gran mesa, que por suerte estaba vacía.

—Habéis encontrado un buen sitio—Dijo Neville sonriendo y se sentó al lado de sus amigos, observó como Ron se iba a sentar a su lado y le miró frunciendo el ceño, él se dió cuenta de la mirada de su amigo y se sentó en otra silla—Ven Hannah aquí hay un asiento libre—La rubia paso delante de los demás sonrojada y se sentó al lado de Neville.

—Hay mucha gente dentro, más que aquí—Dijo Ron mirando dentro del local, pero algo se puso en frente dificultándole la visión. Hermione se sentó en frente suya y Ron se puso tenso en su silla.

—¿Qué desean?—Se acercó un joven camarero sonriendo.

—Pues, no hay mucho ¿no?. Hamburguesas y perritos calientes—Dijo Cormac y sonrió hambriento.

—¿Solo hamburguesas y perritos calientes?—Dijo Hermione sorprendida—Hace mucho que no como hamburguesas...

—¿Eres vegetariana?—Murmuró Luna.

—No que va, solo que hace mucho que no perritos calientes ni hamburguesas, ya sabes...

—¿Porque engordan?.

—Si—Dijo Hermione soltando una risa nerviosa y observó como el pelirrojo rodó los ojos. No quería parecer presumida o tonta, pero su madre le tenia una dieta estricta y en esa no entraban la comida basura, por eso se había acostumbrado a no comerlas.

—Señorita, no se preocupe también tenemos comida saludable. Ensalada fresca...

—Si la ensalada esta bien—Dijo Hermione, él camarero asintió y apuntando todos los pedidos, se retiró, no sin antes sonreír a Hermione y todos lo notaron.

—¿Has visto como te ha sonreído Hermione?—Dijo Ginny cuando el camarero ya se había ido. Ron suspiró molesto por el comentario de su hermana y miro hacia otro lado.

—No ha sido nada Ginny—Dijo ella restándole importancia y miró al pelirrojo quien observaba a la gente pasar. Hermione pudo notar en su rostro como le había molestado lo que había pasado con el camarero y sonrió con disimulo.

Estuvieron hablando hasta que el mismo camarero de antes les trajo la comida, no tardo mucho en irse y Ron se relajo al observar como el camarero no había mirado a Hermione, suspiró y empezó a comer. Había oído las criticas de aquel local y no mentían al decir que era el mejor sitio del parque para almorzar. De pronto escuchó unas voces y molesto miro con el ceño fruncido al dueño de esa voz.

—Venga vamos Hermione—Dijo Cormac acercándole su hamburguesa a Hermione.

En la mente de Ron circulaban un montón de preguntas rápidamente como _"¿Pretende que pruebe de su comida?", "No te acerques más a ella", "¿Eres idiota Cormac?, ¡Aléjate!"_. Ron les miraba mientras apretaba la hamburguesa haciendo que el ketchup que llevaba dentro cayese en el plato.

—Ron, ¿no vas a comer?. Lo vas a poner todo perdido—Dijo Lavender acercándole una servilleta a su novio y él se la cogio asintiendo sin dejar de mirar a Cormac y Hermione.

—No gracias Cormac, de verdad.

—Solo probarla, Hermione. Solo eso, si a mi no me molesta. No sabes lo que te pierdes, tiene muy buena pinta—Insistió Cormac.

—Bueno vale—Dijo Hermione al fin rindiéndose y soltó una pequeña risa—Solo un bocado, un pequeño bocado. ¿Seguro que no te molesta?.

—Por supuesto que no—Dijo Cormac y le acerco la hamburguesa aún intacta a Hermione y ella le dio un pequeño bocado—¿Solo eso?—Dijo él riendo y empezó a comer.

—Oh esta muy buena—Sonrió ella—Hacia mucho que no me comía una hamburguesa y debo admitir de que esta me gusto mucho.

—¿Verdad que si?, ¿Quieres que pida una para ti?—Dijo Cormac y Hermione sonrió mirándole.

—Eres un cielo Cormac, pero no, con esto estoy bien. Muchas gracias—Dijo Hermione y sonrió mientras empezaba a comer de su ensalada.

—Vale—Dijo Cormac sonriendo y observó como el pelirrojo le miraba con el ceño fruncido y se le notaba muy enfadado—¿Pasa algo Ron?—Dijo el rubio para molestarle intuyendo lo que le pasaba a su amigo.

—Nada—Murmuró Ron y comenzó a comer rápidamente. Hermione le miro y suspiró. Ese chico era un idiota pero aun así le gustaba.

—Ron, ¿no sabes comer con más delicadeza?—Murmuró Ginny.

—¿Qué?. Tengo hambre—Respondió Ron y siguió comiendo.

Exactamente habían pasado dos horas desde que empezaron a comer, estuvieron hablando y el tiempo se les paso sin que ellos se diesen cuenta.

—Me ha sentado muy bien la comida de este lugar, ojala volvamos otro día—Dijo Neville sonriendo y pudo escuchar como Ron susurraba algo por lo bajo—¿Qué dijiste Ron?.

—Nada—Respondió el chico disimulando una sonrisa. _"Nunca me había sentado una comida tan mal" _pensó y en ese instante observó como Cormac se acercaba a Hermione y empezaba a mantener una conversación con ella, para disimular cogió a Lavender de la mano y la acercó cerca de donde estaban los otros dos. Lavender le hablaba de sus amigas Cho y Marietta, pero el estaba centrado en otra conversación, una que compartía su amigo con Hermione.

—Y bueno,...¿Qué dices?. Es una atracción algo peligrosa, tendrás que subir con alguien fuerte, alguien como yo... ya sabes. Además Hannah va a subir con Neville, Harry con Ginny, Ron con Lavender, solo quedamos tú y yo.

—Entonces Luna se quedaría sola...

—No importa—Dijo el chico y enseguida se rectifico al ver la cara de la joven—Es decir, que ha ella no le importa subir sola, solo sera una vez, luego puedes subir con quien quieras—Murmuró el chico intentando convencerla.

—Vale...—Dijo Hermione y sonrió al ver como el chico gritaba un fuerte "Si"—Baja la voz Cormac—Rió ella y le miro—Me subiré contigo en Saw The Ride—Ron no pudo abrir los ojos más de la sorpresa y sonrió disimuladamente al ver como su novia seguía hablándole.

—Pues eso Ron, a veces se comportan como unas crias, pero en fin, son mis amigas, ¿Ron?, ¿Ron me estas escuchando?.

—Eh si, si claro—Asintió él—¿Sabes una cosa?, acabo de recordar que debo decirle algo a Cormac, menos mal que me he acordado, es importante. ¿Hablamos luego?—Dijo él chico acercándose al rubio.

—Pero Ro-Ro, puf—Lavender suspiró rodando los ojos y se acercó a Luna al verla caminar sola.

—Cormac, tengo que hablar contigo un momento—Dijo el chico seriamente al llegar al lado de su amigo.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora?, estoy hablando de una cosa muy importante con Hermione—Respondió el rubio y Ron desvió la mirada hacia ella. Ambos se miraron unos segundos a los ojos pero ella apartó la mirada rápidamente.

—No te preocupes Cormac, voy a hablar con Luna—Hermione sonrió y mirando por última vez a Ron se alejó lentamente. Ron la siguió con la mirada y al oír como su amigo le llamaba, retiro la mirada de la chica rápidamente y miro a su amigo frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres tío?.

—¿Hermione va a subir contigo a Saw The Ride?.

—Si, ¿pasa algo?. Tío te comportas muy raro con ella, ¿te gusta?—Preguntó Cormac y observó como su amigo permanecía callado—Oh Dios que te gusta.

—¿Porque le tuviste que dar tú comida a Hermione?, ¿Y porque la invitas a que se siente a tú lado en esa atracción?. Vamos Cormac estas muy cariñoso con ella—Dijo el intentando evitar responder a la pregunta que le habia hecho su amigo. Se sentía frustrado y muy molesto y Cormac con sus preguntas no lo arreglaba.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta—Insistió el chico.

—No, no me gusta, ¿Vale?—Contesto Ron sin creerse muy bien las palabras que decía.

—Vale..., entonces me montaré con Hermione en esa atracción y en varias más—Sonrió el chico y Ron le cogió del brazo antes de que se acercase a la chica.

—No, no se lo que siento, ¿vale?. Cuando esta ella delante, el tiempo pasa lento. No se si lo entiendes, ella hace que el tiempo se pare y puedo quedarme observándola durante horas, ella es especial y nunca había sentido esto por una chica... Ni siquiera por la que creí estar enamorado hace unos años...—Ron terminó de explicarse mientras observaba como Hermione sonreía hablando con Luna.

—Oh—Cormac se quedo muy sorprendido por lo que había dicho su amigo y se dispuso a hablar pero su amigo le corto.

—No le digas nada a nadie, por favor—Dijo Ron serio y Cormac asintió sonriendo y cogio a su amigo del brazo acercándolo a las chicas—¿Qué haces Cormac?.

—Nada tú sigueme, se me ha ocurrido una idea.

—¿Pero que...?.

—Hola chicas—Sonrió Cormac acercándose a Luna, Hermione y Lavender.

—Bueno voy a decirle una cosa a Neville, ahora vengo. Hola chicos—Dijo Luna y sonriendo se acerco a Neville que se encontraba junto a Hannah.

—Venga chicos, hay mucha cola, vamos a ponernos aquí antes de que llegue más gente—Dijo Harry acercándose a la atracción y los demás le siguieron.

—Ya debemos ir, corre vamos—Dijo Lavender pero Cormac se puso delante suya dificultándole el paso—Espera Lavender. Hermione, lo siento no puedo subir contigo a la atracción.

—Ah vale no pasa nada—Sonrió ella con disimulo.

—Es que debo hablar con Lavender de una cosa, ¿te gustaría subir conmigo Lavender?—Dijo Cormac. Le costaba mucho decir esas palabras pero era por el bien de su amigo. Observó como este le miraba molesto, pero él no le hizo caso.

—Bueno..., si me tienes que decir algo...

—Vale, pues Hermione sube tú con Ronald.

—¿Qué?—Dijo Lavender sorprendida, pero Cormac le agarro de la mano acercándose hacia la atracción junto a ella.

—No tienes porque hacerlo—Dijo Hermione aún sorprendida por lo que había dicho el chico. Quería subir con él, sentirle cerca, pero no quería que se sintiera obligado a hacer algo que no quería.

—No pasa nada, vamos.

—¿Qué?—Dijo Hermione confusa por el cambio del chico.

—Se que no nos hablamos, pero no creo que pase nada porque subamos un minuto allí, así que si quieres montar, date prisa y ven—Dijo el chico acercándose a la atracción con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Sabia que debia estar enfadado con ella, no hablarle ni siquiera pensar en ella, pero no podía evitarlo y al decirle eso a su amigo había hecho que él le hiciera estar cerca de Hermione. Suspiró y la miro haciéndole un gesto para que le siguiera. Tal vez no seria una mala idea estar cerca de Hermione.

—Vale—Murmuró Hermione y se acercó a él. Todo había cambiado en tan poco tiempo que sintió que la suerte volvía a sonreírle.

Se acerco a la cola que avanzaba rápidamente. Sus amigos estaban detrás de Ron y ella y hablaban sin parar, mientras que entre ellos había un gran silencio.

—Vamos pasad, solo quedan dos asientos libres—Dijo el hombre que dejaba a la gente pasar y Ron y Hermione se miraron.

—Eh, es que venimos con ellos—Dijo Ron y Hermione asintió.

—Pero no pasa nada hombre, pasad vosotros, nosotros esperaremos a que termineis—Dijo Cormac sonriendo y les dio un pequeño empujón por la espalda a ambos. Ron y Hermione sonrieron disimuladamente y antes de subir a la atracción pudieron oír como sus amigos decían _"¿Qué hacen ellos dos juntos?"_.

En cuanto se sentó en el asiento junto a Ron, los nervios que le causaban estar cerca de él se esfumaron y al ver la altura de esa atracción y por donde tenían que pasar, casi llega a decir que la dejaran salir pero la atracción empezó a funcionar. Cerro los ojos fuertemente y trago saliva, había estado pensando casi todo el día en Ron y no en donde se iba a montar. Desde que era pequeña tenia miedo a las alturas, un miedo bastante grande y si a lo largo de los años había superado algo, habría sido muy poco. Sabia que esta atracción seria alta, pero no tanta y tampoco pensaba que había que pasar por unas sierras enormes que daban la sensación de que van a cortarte en dos.

—¿Nerviosa?—Murmuró Ron mientras veía como ella cerraba los ojos y se agarraba con fuerza a la barra de seguridad.

—Tengo miedo a las alturas—Susurró ella como pudo, ya que un nudo se le había instalado en la garganta a causa de los nervios.

—¿Porque no lo has dicho antes?—Dijo Ron mirándola y observando como estaban a punto de caer hacia abajo. Ron se agarro con una mano a la barra de seguridad y con la otra cogio la mano de Hermione y así noto como se tranquilizaba—Así me gusta, tranquilizate—Susurró el chico y Hermione asintió aún con los ojos cerrados, el tacto del chico le hacia sentirse mejor y que el miedo pasase deprisa.

La atracción duro menos de lo que Hermione creía. Todo paso demasiado rápido, ni siquiera se dio cuenta en el momento que pasaron las grandes sierras y cuando la atracción empezó a ser más lenta, abrió los ojos y suspiró sonriendo. _"Al fin y al cabo no ha sido para tanto" _pensó y pudo notar como entre sus manos aún tenia la de Ron, le miro y observó en su cara serenidad, no podía creer que aquel chico después de ese emocionante paseo no se hubiera puesto nervioso. Entonces la atracción paro y las barras de seguridad se subieron hacia arriba rápidamente haciendo que Ron y Hermione separasen sus manos bruscamente y sin mirarse a la cara bajaron de aquel lugar sin comentar lo sucedido.

—¿Ha estado bien?—Preguntó Neville emocionado por subirse.

—Si, no esta mal—Respondió Ron con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Qué no esta mal?, tiene que ser genial—Dijo el moreno mientras se montaba al lado de Hannah y sus amigos hacian lo mismo—Nos vemos a la vuelta.

—Espérame aquí Ro-Ro, eh—Dijo Lavender observando con el ceño fruncido a Hermione y ella giro la cabeza mirando hacia otro lado.

—No se puede señorita—Dijo el mismo hombre de antes y esta bufo enfadada.

—Os esperamos fuera—Dijo Ron alejándose de allí, escuchó desde lejos que Lavender decía algo, pero no lo llegó a entender por el ruido de la gente, así que sin darle mucha importancia salio de allí con Hermione siguiéndole detrás—¿Porque no dijiste que te daban miedo las alturas?—Susurró sin mirarla, ella le oyo y se acercó a él.

—Casi ni lo recordaba, no estaba pensando en la atracción cuando me monte y luego no podia volver a atrás.

—Idiota—Murmuró Ron, no podía evitar pensar en que Hermione estaría pensando, pero no lo pregunto.

—¿Perdona? Oh tú eres el listo aquí, ¿no?. Siento haber sido tan idiota de olvidar que tenia vértigo, pero no dejaba de pensar en...—De pronto cayo, estaba a punto de decir _"en ti"_ y no quería darle ese gusto al chico—...nada.

—¿Nada? Y por eso olvidaste...

—No te importa en que estuviera pensando ¿vale?, eso no es de tú incumbencia—Estalló la chica harta del comportamiento del chico, los ojos se le estaban llenando de lagrimas, pero no iba a dejar que él la viera llorar, trago saliva y subió el mentón mientras empezaba a caminar alejándose de él. De pronto él la cogio del brazo y sin darle tiempo a protestar la arrastro hacia una atracción.

—Ven, vamos a montarnos...—Dijo Ron y Hermione se sorprendió del repentino cambio del chico—...aquí—Ron se paró en seco y Hermione se tambaleo sin llegarse a caer.

—Ronald, ¿tú eres imbécil o que?—Hermione cayo al observar la mirada del pelirrojo y se rectifico—No quise decir eso, es solo que pasas de decirme idiota a arrastrarme hacia aquí—Hermione levantó la mirada para ver el cartel de la atracción y al observar el nombre de esta, su rostro cambio completamente abriendo los ojos con sorpresa—Eh, no. Prefiero no montarme aquí—Hermione se giró para marcharse pero Ron la agarro de los hombros girándola de nuevo.

—¿No me digas que tienes miedo?—Dijo este casi riendo y Hermione le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No tengo miedo Ronald—Dijo Hermione con ironia, intentando no parecer asustada.

—Entonces entremos.

—Espera Ron—Dijo Hermione antes de que entrará el chico y él se giro mirándola.

—¿Qué ocurre ahora?, ¿Quieres entrar de una vez?.

—Haber Ron—Dijo ella intentando convencerle—Saw Alive es...

—Tienes miedo.

—¡¿Qué?, o no, eso no es verdad.

—Vamos admítelo Hermione, te da pánico entrar aquí—Dijo él con aires de triunfo y ella gruño molesta por tener que darle la razón.

—Vale si, tengo miedo, ¿Algún problema?, ¿Tú no has visto nunca la película Saw?, es escalofriante, aterradora y no estoy de acuerdo con que hagan películas así y no quiero tener que entrar en este pasaje del terror y pasar miedo—Hermione se cruzó de brazos y observó como el pelirrojo se encogía de hombros y se metía las manos en los bolsillos caminando hacia la atracción.

—Bueno si tú no quieres... hasta luego...—Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida del comportamiento del muchacho y se acercó a él corriendo, pero para cuando llego a él se dio cuenta de que ya estaba dentro de la atracción y que ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Ah, así que has venido—Dijo él observando como la chica miraba hacia todos los lados y musitaba un leve "Si", sonrió tiernamente al ver como temblaba de miedo, aún tenia claro que estaba enfadado con ella, pero no podia evitar sonreír al verla muerta de miedo y ver su rostro afectado por el.

—Idiota, me has hecho venir aquí. No te lo voy a perdonar—Dijo Hermione y pego un respingo al oír un grito y estar todo oscuro—Dios Ronald, quiero salir de aquí.

—Pues yo me lo estoy pasando genial.

—No te da miedo nada, eres...¡Ah!, ¿te gusta verme así verdad?—Dijo ella irritada y bastante nerviosa.

—Solo un poco, me parece divertido verte tan asustada—Dijo el sin tapujos y rió al ver como ella había gritado al ver que se acercaban aún lugar muy parecido al de las películas.

—Te odio Ronald Weasley, no me creo que me estes haciendo esto, de verdad—Estaba desesperada y ver como Ron se divertía le ponía tan frustrada e irritable, que tenia ganas de gritar.

—Grita—Dijo él observándola adivinando al frustración de la chica y rió.

Ella le miro con el ceño fruncido y su cara se puso blanca cuando vió como una escena de unas de las películas se estaban realizando delante de sus ojos. Habían entrado en una habitación, todo era verde, la puerta se cerro de un portazo y un hombre estaba sentado en un silla de hierro mientras se iba quitando las cadenas, dejando rostros de sangre por todos lados mientras se levantaba y acercaba a ellos lentamente. Hermione inconscientemente abrazó a Ron y cerro los ojos con fuerza. Tenia miedo mucho miedo y no dudo ningun momento en abrazar a Ron y él se quedo paralizado, el aroma de su perfume lo tenia hipnotizado, notarla tan cerca de él le hacía sentir bien y a la vez nervioso, nunca ninguna chica le había hecho sentir esas cosas, ni Lavender, ni la chica la cual creía estar enamorado. Su corazón empezó a bombear con fuerza y sus brazos la rodearon tranquilizándola, el ruido de las cadenas hizo que volviese a la realidad, pudo observar como el hombre se volvía a sentar y la puerta por la cual habían entrado se abrió. Con delicadeza aparto los brazos, rozando con sus dedos su espalda y al notarla estremecerse con su tacto sonrió inconscientemente.

—¿Estas bien?—Susurró Ron cuando ya se había separado y observando como ella miraba al suelo.

—Si—Musitó ella débilmente y sin querer mirarle a la cara salió de aquella habitación. Sabia que aún le quedaban bastante camino que pasar para salir de allí, pero se dijo a si misma que no volvería a abrazar a Ron, aunque el miedo volviera a ella. El sentimiento que había experimentado al abrazarle fue tan pacifico, en sus brazos se sintió feliz y protegida y sentía que nada le podría pasar si el estaba a su lado, pero por más que le daba vueltas a su situación con el pelirrojo más se daba cuenta de que no había nada ni lo habría nunca. Cerro los ojos con fuerzas y suspiró esperando pronto poder salir de allí sin que le diera una ataque al corazón. Se abrazó a si misma y miró al frente viendo todo aquello con los ojos desencajados, ese sitio era escalofriante y bastante macabro, nunca volvería a subir a algo así. Sintió como Ron se situaba a su lado, no se tocaban ni siquiera un roce, pero estaba lo bastante cerca como para poder salir de allí sintiéndose protegida.

Todo era más de lo mismo, escenas de las películas de Saw se representaban delante de los ojos de ambos, Hermione cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se mordía la lengua intentando no gritar del miedo. Todo aquello era tan terrorifico que ahora entendía el cartel de la entrada _"Solo los valientes tienen derecho a entrar"_ . Pero sentir a Ron a su lado la hacia sentir mejor. Cuando llego a la salida suspiro más relajada y sin mirar atrás salió de allí rápidamente, observó como el pelirrojo pasaba delante suya y miraba a todos lados seguramente buscando a los demás.

—¿Donde están?—Dijo más para si mismo que para ella. Hermione se acercó a él y alzándose sobre sus pies observaba entre la gente si estaban sus amigos.

Ron refunfuño y se adelantó a ella. Hermione le miro con el ceño fruncido y se acercó a él rápidamente.

—Oye que no ha sido mi idea entrar ahí—Dijo Hermione y Ron se giro hacia ella, estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando sintió que alguien le estaba tirando del pantalón, miro hacia abajo y se encontró con un niño de no más de seis años.

—Señor, señor—Decía el pequeño y Ron observó en su rostro como el niño estaba un poco asustado—Me he perdido—Dijo con una voz inocente y Ron y Hermione se miraron a los ojos por un segundo.

Hermione se iba a acercar a él, pero Ron se agacho a la altura del niño y empezó a hablar con él. Hermione se quedo fascinada con la ternura que tenia el pelirrojo al hablar con el pequeño.

—¿Y desde cuanto haces que no ves a tus padres pequeño?.

—Hace muy poco tiempo, iba con mis padres a montarme en una atracción, pero me quede mirando un osito de peluche y cuando me di cuenta ya no estaban...—La voz del pequeño se apagaba, estaba apunto de llorar y Ron cogió la mano al niño y se levanto.

—Vamos a buscar a tus padres chico, no te preocupes—Dijo Ron y sonriendo para darle ánimos al niño, se giro hacia Hermione y le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que le siguiera.

—Llevémoslo a niños perdidos, los padres deben estar esperándolo allí seguro—Dijo Hermione y Ron asintió dándole un pequeño apretón de mano sonriendo—¿Eres seguidor del Tottenham?—Murmuró Ron observando la camisa del niño e intentando que se le subiese la moral sonrió de nuevo.

—Si, es el mejor equipo del mundo—Dijo el pequeño sonriendo y escuchó la voz de su madre muy cerca de él.

—Hijo, hijo—Dijo una mujer de poco más de 40 años mientras se acercaba al pequeño y le cogia en brazos mientras lloraba y el niño le daba unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

—Es que es muy sencible—Dijo el pequeño y Hermione rió tiernamente mientras intentaba disimular como una pequeña lagrima se había deslizado por su delicado rostro. Ron desvió la mirada hacia la castaña, sonrió observando como se limpiaba la pequeña lagrima y aún sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro se acercó a al niño pequeño y a su madre.

—Tú hijo ha sido muy valiente. No ha llorado en ningún momento, será un gran muchacho—Dijo el pelirrojo revolviéndole el pelo al niño y este sonrió complacido.

—Él me ha cuidado, me ha ayudado mamá—La mujer desvió la mirada hacia Ron y se acercó hacia él abrazándolo cuando el niño ya estaba en el suelo.

—Muchas gracias, muchacho, muchas gracias—Con lagrimas en los ojos se separó de él y sonriendo cogió al niño de la mano y se alejo de él rápidamente mientras se acercaba a un hombre quien seguramente seria su marido.

—Lo que has hecho ha sido precioso—Dijo Hermione acercándose a él. Ron metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y sin mirarla a la cara paso delante suya musitando un leve _"No ha sido nada"._ Hermione le observo marcharse y se acercó a él pensando en hablar de lo ocurrido el día anterior. Ginny le habia dicho que hablará con él y creía que ese sería el mejor momento, decidida se acercó a él, pero una voz la interrumpió y frustrada se giro mirando al dueño de la voz.

—Por fin os encontramos—Dijo Cormac acercandose al pelirrojo pero cuando estuvo a su lado Lavender le aparto de un empujón y se abrazó a su novio con fuerza. Cormac gruño enfadado y Hermione rodó los ojos suspirando, ese no era el momento adecuado para hablar.

—Me has asustado, ya creí que te habías perdido... y con esa...—Murmuró con sarcasmo y miró a Hermione fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Eh, fuimos a Saw Alive por eso...

—¿No me digas que has subido con esa?, ¡Ronald!.

—Fue mi idea, me aburria y le dije a Ron si queria entrar conmigo, él te quería esperar, pero yo insistí—Dijo Hermione. Ron le miro con sorpresa y cuando Lavender le miro, él asintió aún sin apartar la mirada de Hermione. La castaña sonrió y cogiendo a Hannah del brazo se alejo de allí. Tener que aguantar a Lavender era molesto para ella pero aún más para Ron que tenia que aguantar las rabietas de la rubia cada vez que ella estaba cerca de Ron.

—¿Porque no nos divertimos?, queda poco para que cierren—Dijo Hermione y miró a los demás quienes sonrieron y asintieron.

Las pocas horas que permanecieron en el parque antes de que cerrara estuvieron haciéndose fotos, riendo y hablando, no se volvieron a montar en muchas atracciones, pero igualmente se lo pasaron genial. Ron y Hermione no volvieron a hablarse, pero podía notarse entre ellos cierta tensión y disimuladas miradas. Pronto llego la noche, cenaron con comida de Hotdog House mientras caminaban por el parque, observando lo bien que se veía de noche. El tiempo se les paso rápido y pronto el parque cerro. Decidieron ir andando desde allí ya que la estación de tren no se encontraba tan lejos y mientras, iban viendo las fotos que se habían echo y hablando. En cuanto llegaron allí paso algo que les dejo bastante sorprendidos.

—¿Como que no hay más trenes esta noche?—Exclamó Neville entre sorprendido y enfadado.

—Lo siento señor, pero el último hacia Londres paso hace unos minutos.

—Pero...—El hombre al cual se había acercado Neville para preguntarle se alejó caminando junto a su familia. Neville se quedo confundido sin saber que hacer y con miedo de decirle a sus amigos que habian perdido el tren—Chicos...—Murmuró Neville acercándose a ellos cabizbajo.

—¿Qué pasa Neville?—Sonrió Ginny mientras abrazaba a Harry y se apoyaba en su hombro—Estoy bastante cansada, ¿cuando pasa el último tren?.

—Hace unos minutos que ha pasado—Dijo Neville sin mirarles a la cara, pero al no escuchar respuesta de ninguno les miro observando como ellos aún esperaban una respuesta.

—¿Qué has dicho Neville?—Volvió a decir Ginny y Neville suspirando habló en voz más alta.

—Qué hemos perdido el tren, hace unos minutos que paso el último. Lo siento chicos.

—¡¿Qué?—Todos empezaron a murmurar y Hannah se acercó a Neville observando como bajaba la cabeza y suspiraba tristemente.

—Soy un idiota, no me informe bien de la hora del último tren—Hannah sonrió con ternura y le cogió la mano dándole un pequeño apretón animándolo.

—No eres ningún idiota, ya se nos ocurrirá algo para volver—Dijo Hannah intentando tranquilizar a Neville, pero la verdad es que ella estaba un poco preocupada por como volverían a Londres pero no quería ver a Neville decepcionado consigo mismo.

—¿Y ahora que?, listo, estamos aquí por tú culpa, por decir que viniéramos andando, si hubiéramos venido en taxi...—Harry miró a Cormac con el ceño fruncido haciendo que el chico callase y mirase hacia otro lado.

—No vamos a culpar a nadie ¿vale?. Ahora hay que pensar que vamos a hacer—Dijo Harry. Todos le miraron mientras asentían y pensaban que iban a hacer, como iban a volver a Londres o donde dormirían para coger el primer tren por la mañana.

Salieron de la estación de tren y se acercaron a un pequeño parque infantil que había allí cerca, se sentaron en unos bancos ya que estaban bastante cansados y Neville se puso a dar vueltas de un lado a otro pensativo. Hannah reía observando a Neville, estaba preocupada porque iban a hacer, pero le hacia gracia observar como las caras de Neville cambiaban de la alegría de haber pensando algo bueno, a la frustración de darse cuenta de que no podian hacerlo. De pronto su sonrisa se hizo más grande y Hannah rió mientras le observaba feliz acercarse a ellos.

—¡Ya se que vamos a hacer!—Exclamó Neville feliz—No se como no se me ocurrió antes. Haber, mi abuela vive aquí en Chertsey, solo que su casa esta un poco alejada de aquí, pero si vamos en taxi, no tardaremos mucho en llegar—Todos le miraron y sonrieron. La posibilidad de quedarse toda la noche allí se le había pasado por la cabeza a más de uno, pero Neville había encontrado una solución y todas las preocupaciones se fueron rápidamente.

—Muy bien hecho Neville—Dijo Cormac acercándose a él y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

—¿No eras tú el que me echaba la culpa a mi?—Neville le miró con el ceño fruncido y Cormac soltó una risa nerviosa alejándose de él, Neville rodó los ojos y suspiró—Bueno pues venga vamos.

—¿No le importará a tú abuela que vayamos Neville?, somos muchos—Dijo Hermione acercándose a el moreno, hasta ese momento se mantuvo callada preocupada, pero en cuanto Neville dijo eso se tranquilizo más.

—No creo...—Su abuela no sabia nada, tal vez le molestase, no estaba seguro. Cogió su móvil del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y marcó rápidamente el número de la casa de su abuela. Sabia que no era hora de llamar a casa de su abuela y que tal vez estaría durmiendo pero no tenían otro sitio a donde ir—Hola, si abuela soy yo. Neville. ¿Qué?, estoy muy bien, gracias. Por cierto abuela, he venido al parque de atracciones de Chertsey con unos amigos y hemos perdido el último tren hacia Londres, no tenemos donde quedarnos y me preguntaría si..., ¿Qué?, ¿en serio?. Somos nueve. Vale. Gracias abuela, vamos para allá. Adiós. Te quiero—No tardó mucho tiempo en colgar y por la sonrisa que tenia Neville estaba claro que podian dormir en casa de su abuela—Podemos dormir allí—Dijo Neville y todos sonrieron aliviados.

—No hemos montando en Saw Alive—Dijo Hannah suspirando. Todos asintieron recordando que era una de las atracciones a la que no habían ido y Hermione con los rostro desencajado recordó lo que había allí adentro.

—No os lo recomiendo, es terrorífico—Dijo Hermione y miro a Ron quien reía disimuladamente. La castaña le miro con el ceño fruncido visiblemente enfadada y él mirándola mostró una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que cogieron el taxi. Por suerte para ellos, por la zona que habían pasado había muchos taxis circulando. Se repartieron en ellos y como todos no cabían en los taxis uno de ellos tuvo que ir solo en otro coche. Esa fue Hermione, quien no quiso separar a Hannah de Neville y tampoco a lo demás, todos estaban bien juntos, riendo y hablando y por un momento se sintió que no pertenecía al grupo, así que sin discutirlo mucho, subió al taxi y le dijo la dirección que Neville le había dicho al taxista marchándose de allí antes que los demás. Se puso el cinturón de seguridad y miro por la ventana hacia la calle, donde a esas horas de la noche seguían pasando muchos coches, sonrió y pensó en el día que había pasado en Thorpe Park y solo había una definición para decir como había sido el día y era increíble. Había pasado un gran día con sus nuevos amigos, quienes eran muy amables y buenas personas, habían hablado, reído... en resumen se habia divertido. Veía a Hannah alegre junto a Neville y nunca ningún chico había podido hacerla tan feliz como Neville, así que también estaba feliz por ella.

Suspiró mirando hacia atrás y antes de que el coche girara hacia la derecha perdiéndose de vista, pudo ver como Ron miraba hacia el taxi donde ella estaba y entraba en el coche. Se giro y sonrió, tal vez no hubiera mejorado nada la relación de Ron y ella, pero una cosa estaba clara, que ese día se lo había pasado genial y estar junto a Ron aunque hubiera sido muy poco tiempo, le había hecho ver que Ron le importaba, incluso con sus defectos y virtudes. Y aunque no supiera si ellos se iban a volver a hablar o si algo iría a mejorar entre ellos, ella era feliz y nadie podría hacerle sentir lo contrario.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Travesura Realizada.<strong>_


	5. No tiene lógica

**Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo y antes debo decir que "Lo siento mucho" por no haber publicado antes, pero estuve ocupada y luego me centré en mi nueva historia "Nuevas Oportunidades" . Por eso tardé más en publicar el capítulo 5. **

**Ahora os dejo con el capítulo y espero que os guste. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y nos vemos en los comentarios.**

—**Cristina.**

* * *

><p><strong>5. No tiene lógica.<strong>

No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo había estado sentada en aquel taxi hasta llegar a la casa de la abuela de Neville. Sus ojos se cerraron cansados de un largo día en el parque de atracciones y por unos minutos se había quedado dormida. No fue hasta que el claxon del coche en que estaba montada y la voz grave del taxista la despertaran y se diese cuenta de que había llegado a su destino. Sonrió nerviosa y con las mejillas sonrojadas bajó del taxi, no sin antes pagar al hombre, oír un leve "Gracias" por parte del conductor y observar como el coche se alejaba a lo largo de la calle.

Observo el sitio donde estaba y un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Era una calle oscura y totalmente desierta. Delante de ella estaba una carretera estrecha y bastante larga y cruzándola había un gran bosque lleno de árboles frondosos, mirando entre ellos no se podía ver absolutamente nada y le dio la impresión de que la abuela de Neville vivía en un pequeño rincón del mundo, alejada de toda la existencia humana, ya que lo único que había en ese lugar era la larga carretera, los árboles que daban la entrada a un bosque oscuro y siniestro y la casa de la abuela de Neville, que se situaba detrás de ella y de la que no se atrevía a girarse ya que observando aquel lugar, podía imaginar como seria la casa de la anciana. Suspiró y antes de girarse echo una última ojeada hacia la carretera oscura y tenebrosa que se hallaba delante de sus ojos. Otro escalofrío la recorrió de arriba a abajo, sus vellos se pusieron de punta y se froto sus brazos desnudos, maldiciendo por no llevar nada más que una simple camisa de mangas cortas.

Ella estaba sola, en medio de la nada, mirando a la carretera por donde tendrían que venir los demás, pero que aún no vislumbraba ningún coche. Se giro rápidamente hacia la casa de la anciana y sin volver a mirar atrás, se acercó a la verja entreabierta de la casa y entró. Cuando estuvo dentro y sus ojos se posaron en aquel lugar pudo observar como el lugar donde vivía la abuela de su amigo no era como esperaba. Al contrario, podría decir que era un lugar maravilloso. Era una casa alejada y las casas que se encontraban más cerca de ella estaban a varios kilómetros de allí, pero aunque estuviera en un sitio un tanto escalofriante, Hermione debía admitir de que ese lugar era digno de un cuento de hadas. Era una casa típica inglesa pero de las que ya quedaban pocas. Era antigua, muy antigua, debía rondar los 50 años si no eran más, pero aún así tenía un toque agradable y encantador, pasear por allí te hacia sentir que todo los miedos de ver lo solitario que estaba aquel lugar se esfumase y te transmitía una paz infinita, cosa que muy pocos lugares podían hacerlo.

Hermione sonrió al pasear por el pequeño camino que había hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa. Pudo observar como en aquel lugar todo estaba bien cuidado. El césped estaba lleno de flores, sobre todo de rosas hermosas y de diferentes colores, inspiró el aroma y a sus fosas nasales pudo llegar el olor de aquellas preciosas flores. Su curiosidad aumentó cuando oyó agua correr, como en un pequeño riachuelo o un lago, pero estaba claro de que allí no había ningún lago y si lo había, estaría a muchos kilómetros de aquel lugar. Soltó su bolso en el suelo enfrente de la puerta de la casa y sin llamar, se giró y anduvo hasta el jardín trasero de la casa de donde provenía ese ruido. Intentando no pisar el césped se encamino hacia ese lugar y pudo observar como el jardín trasero era igual o aún más hermoso que el delantero. El camino por donde ella estaba andando llegaba hacia una pequeña fuente que estaba rodeada de rosas muy bien cuidadas. Alrededor de esta pero un poco más apartada había unos bancos algo pequeños, donde solo cabían dos personas sentadas, pero lo bastante grande como para que se sentaran sin tocarse. Hermione sonrió observando aquel lugar, sin duda tenia algo mágico y comprendió porque la abuela de Neville no tenia miedo a estar allí sola.

Cerró los ojos y sin meditarlo mucho paso sus dedos por la fuente, sintiendo como se mojaban y una sensación refrescante le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Sonrió y volvió a abrirlos mientras observaba de nuevo aquel lugar. Era un lugar espléndido y admirable para la vista humana, la sensación que le causaba esa casa, muy pocos lugares lo habían hecho y ese sitio le hacia recordar mucho a su abuela y su obsesión con la jardinería. Sin apartar la sonrisa de sus labios, suspiró y cuando se iba a acercar a uno de los bancos para sentarse y esperar a que sus amigos llegasen, un carraspeo la sorprendió, dio un pequeño brinco y se giró hacia la persona que había echo ese molesto ruido. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver de quien se trataba, pero intento que no se le notase al mirarle a la cara.

—¿Qué haces aquí sola?. Todos están preocupados. Tú bolso estaba solo en la entrada de la casa y tú no estabas ahí, creíamos que...

—¿Estabas preocupado?—Esa pregunta por parte de la castaña tomo sorprendido al pelirrojo que la miraba con el rostro serio, unos metros alejados de ella. Suspiró y bajo su mirada al suelo evitando responder a la pregunta de la chica, pasaron unos segundos hasta que el pelirrojo volvió a desviar la mirada hacia la chica. Ella con el corazón bombeándole rápidamente y con los nervios a flor de piel, le miraba esperando una respuesta, con la mínima esperanza de que el pelirrojo dijera que si. No paso mucho hasta que la voz de Ron se oyó fuerte y clara.

—No—Mintió Ron. Claro que estaba preocupado, mucho. Una chica que se estaba convirtiendo para él en alguien muy importante en su vida, se había ido sola en un taxi a un lugar totalmente solitario y sin nadie alrededor nada más que la abuela de Neville. Y cuando oyó de los labios de la anciana que allí no había aparecido nadie, sintió como su corazón se paraba y como todos desaparecían a su alrededor. Si no fuera porque su hermana le sugirió que mirase en el jardín de atrás mientras ellos buscaban en otra parte, no podía ni imaginar lo que hubiera sentido en esa situación. Pero prefirió dejar esos sentimientos aún lado, no debía mostrarse débil ante la castaña porque aún estaba enfadado con ella, pero tampoco podía evitar que esos sentimientos le nublaran la mente y su enfado pasase concentrándose nada más en ella.

—Si, ya. Lo suponía—Susurró Hermione con la voz entrecortada y él llego a oírla. Intuía que esa palabra fuera la que saldría de la boca del pelirrojo, pero aún así le había dolido lo que dijo. Sin mirarle a la cara, se acercó a él para ir hacia la entrada. Al pasar por su lado, él no se retiró y ella para no pisar el césped tuvo que pasar muy cerca de él, rozando su brazo con el de él. Un escalofrío la recorrió y por un segundo cerro los ojos. Aquel simple tacto con el pelirrojo había hecho su corazón latiese a mil por hora y que millones de mariposas se instalaran en su estomago revoloteando sin parar. No era mucho, pero había hecho que el dolor que sentía hacia unos segundos se pasase aunque fuese un poco. Suspiró y sonriendo con disimulo se acercó a los demás chicos que gritaban su nombre sin parar.

Aún no comprendía que le había impulsado a no apartarse. Era simple, solo se tendría que echar un poco para el lado y ella pasaría sin tocarle. Pero no. Él tuvo que quedarse donde estaba, sintiendo como ella le rozaba el brazo y como los poros de su brazo se erizaban ante aquella suave caricia. Sonrió y supo que aquel leve rose de sus brazos significaba mucho más para él, que los besos diarios de Lavender. Sin apartar la sonrisa de sus labios se giró caminando hacia sus amigos, donde le esperaban ya dentro de la casa. Si no apartaba a Hermione de su mente y de su lado pronto, acabaría sucumbiendo a sus más anhelados deseos. Poder estar cerca de Hermione, atrapar con su fuertes brazos su menudo cuerpo en un abrazo y sentir sus labios moverse suavemente contra los suyos.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando apartar de su mente esos pensamientos y termino por aceptar que aquella chica acabaría por volverle loco.

—Hermione, no nos vuelvas a dar este susto—Exclamó Ginny quien no paraba de abrazar a su amiga.

—Apártate Ginny, no la dejas respirar—Rió Harry y Ginny sonrió nerviosa apartándose con suavidad de ella.

—Lo siento. Me preocupé—Hermione sonrió tiernamente mientras observaba como la pelirroja se acercaba a Harry. Ginny era una gran persona y no dejaba de sorprenderla día a día.

—Me entretuve. Por cierto un jardín precioso Señora Longbottom—Murmuró Hermione al ver a la anciana entrar junto a su nieto al espacioso salón de la casa. La mujer le sonrió con júbilo y desvió la mirada hacia un chico pelirrojo que acaba de entrar por la puerta principal.

—Ron, ¿donde andabas?—Ron no respondió y se acercó a Hermione sin mirarla mientras alargaba el brazo con su bolso en la mano. Hermione lo cogió rápidamente para no rozar la mano del pelirrojo y él se alejó a paso lento mientras Lavender se abrazó a su brazo. Ron no hizo nada, no la abrazo, ni la beso, pero tampoco la apartó. Lavender sonrió satisfecha y Hermione gruño por lo bajo sin que la oyesen.

—Bueno, es tarde muchachos. Debéis estar cansados, así que...—La anciana mujer dejo de hablar al escuchar como el sonido de un móvil sonaba sin cesar. Hermione sonrió nerviosa y se apresuro a sacar el aparato y descolgarlo.

—¿Diga?—Murmuró Hermione observando como la anciana volvía a hablar, pero ella ya no la escuchaba, ya que prestaba atención al auricular.

—¡¿Hija?. Gracias a Dios que estás bien. ¿Donde estás?. ¿Qué ha pasado?—La voz de su madre se notaba angustiada e intranquila. A Hermione se le encogió el corazón al sentir el sufrimiento de su madre.

—Olvidé llamarte mamá. Lo siento mucho. Hemos perdido el último tren hacia Londres y hasta mañana no vamos a poder cogerlo. Debí llamarte pero lo olvide completamente. Perdoname—La voz de la castaña se notaba abatida y su madre suspiró calmándose un poco pero aún estaba un poco enfadada.

—Vale, cariño. Pero no quiero que se vuelva a repetir. ¿No avisarnos?. ¿Qué se te pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento para no llamarnos?—La pregunta de su madre hizo que Hermione desviará los ojos hacia el pelirrojo inconscientemente. Sonrió y volvió disculparse con su madre.

—No lo sé—Mintió pero su madre no lo noto. Escuchó a través del auricular como volvía a suspirar y sonrió sabiendo que no se enfadaría con ella.

—¿Donde os vais a quedar a dormir?. ¿Es seguro?—Hermione miró a través de la gran ventana que estaba delante suya al exterior. Pudo observar de lejos los árboles frondosos que estaban enfrente de la casa. No estaba claro si ese era un sitio seguro, pero solitario si era. Sin querer preocupar a su madre, le dijo que todo era totalmente seguro y que nada pasaría allí. Unos minutos después, Hermione colgó el teléfono dejando a su madre un poco más tranquila.

—Mi madre—No había echo falta que su amiga pronunciase la pregunta, porque Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que le decía Hannah con tal solo mirarle a la cara.

—¿Olvidaste llamar a tú madre?.

—Si Hannah, completamente. ¿Y vosotros?. ¿No llamáis?—Preguntó Hermione y Hannah asintió con la cabeza añadiendo con aire burlón.

—Ya lo hicimos todos. Nada más subir al taxi. Cada uno llamo a sus familiares y según por lo que ha dicho Ginny que iba en el otro taxi, ellos también lo hicieron. Eres la única que lo olvidó—Hannah sonrió divertida y la castaña la miro con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Bueno, pero casi no se ha enfadado. Al principio si, pero al final lo comprendió—El teléfono de Hermione volvió a sonar y su rostro se descompuso pensando que tal vez había dicho muy alto esas palabras. Cuando tuvo el móvil en sus manos, su cara paso a ser de sorpresa y descolgó el teléfono con prisa para averiguar que hacia llamándola a esas horas—¿Ernie?.

—¿Ernie?—Murmuró Hannah al oír de los labios de Hermione el nombre de su amigo. Hermione se encogió de hombros tan sorprendida como ella y volvió su atención al teléfono.

—Hola Hermione, ¿Qué tal?. Tus padres me dijeron que te habías ido con Hannah y unos amigos a Thorpe Park—El chico hablaba pausadamente pero aún así se le notaba en la voz cierto resentimiento que Hermione no paso por alto.

—¿Ocurre algo Ernie?—Preguntó Hermione aunque no estaba muy preocupada. Este suspiró y hablo con la voz más amable que pudo.

—Claro Hermione, perfectamente. ¿Ya estás en tú casa?.

—No, hemos perdido el último tren del día que iba hacia Londres. Así que seguimos en Chertsey.

—¿En serio?—De pronto al chico se le iluminó la cara y sonriendo de oreja a oreja añadió—Pues podéis venir a mi casa de campo. Este fin de semana mis padres y yo hemos venido a Chertsey aprovechando que estos días las temperaturas han subido, así que...

—¿Tienes una casa de campo aquí?—Preguntó con asombró. No tenia ni idea de que su amigo tuviera una casa cerca de allí. Suspiró y sonrió mientras hablaba a su amigo con voz amable—Muchas gracias Ernie, pero vamos a dormir en la casa de la abuela de un amigo. Aún así muchas gracias por ofrecernos pasar la noche allí.

—Oh—La voz del chico sonó apagada. Hermione se dispuso a hablar, pero el se adelantó formulando otra pregunta con aire esperanzador.

—Bueno, entonces me gustaría que tú y tus amigos vinieseis mañana por la mañana aquí. Tengo piscina y tal vez podréis refrescaros un poco en la alberca. Imagino que como habéis ido a Torpe Para, todos o casi todos llevareis trajes de baño debajo de la ropa, ¿cierto?.

Así, eso creo—Músito Hermione levemente. No quería ir, presentar a Ernie a sus amigos no era una buena idea, sabia que en cuanto se quedase sola el chico le reprocharía por no haberle invitado y después diría con arrogancia y con tono de suficiencia, que esos chicos no estaban a su altura. Conocía lo bastante a su amigo y sabia que aunque intentará que no se le notase, sus aires de superioridad era algo tan notorio en él que podría apreciarse a kilómetros de distancia—No creo que podamos ir—Habló con delicadeza intentando que él chico no se sintiera mal con sus palabras—Tal vez sea mejor que nos veamos en clase. El lunes, ¿vale?.

—¿Pasa algo?—Murmuró Hannah acercándose a ella y Ernie la escucho desde el auricular.

—Dale el móvil a Hannah, necesito hablar con ella—Hermione escuchó a su amigo y sin dudarlo ni un instante le paso el pequeño aparato a la rubia. No tenia ganas de seguir hablando con Ernie así que cuando Hannah ya estaba con el teléfono en su oreja, Hermione desvió la mirada hacia el pelirrojo quien estaba sentado junto a Lavender en uno de los tres sofás de aquél espacioso salón mientras dejaba que la chica pasará su mano por la pierna derecha de él acariciándola lentamente y ella mostró una campante sonrisa. Hermione les miró con el ceño fruncido visiblemente afectada por la influencia que Lavender ejercía en el chico, ya que él no se molesto en apartarla. Miró hacia otro lado y en ese preciso instante se dio cuenta de que todo lo que sentía hacia el pelirrojo tenia que irse tal y como entro. Rápidamente. Él no sentía nada por ella y Hermione tenía que deshacerse de ese encaprichamiento, de ese rápido enamoramiento, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Claro que si, les encantará la idea. Espera un segundo, ¿vale?. Voy a preguntarles—Hermione oyó las últimas palabras que su rubia amiga le había dicho a Ernie y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al imaginar lo que iba a decir Hannah—Chicos, tengo un amigo que tiene una casa de campo aquí en Chertsey y este fin de semana a venido con sus padres aprovechando las altas temperaturas. Dice que como mañana se van ellos tempranos y él se queda solo, les gustaría invitaros a daros un baño en la piscina. ¿Qué decís?. ¿Volvemos a Londres por la tarde y vamos allí?. A él no le importa, es más le encantaría conoceros.

A Hermione no le dio tiempo de decir nada. Su amiga había había hablado demasiado rápido y cuando acabo la noticia le cayó como un cubo de agua fría en la cabeza. ¿Realmente había dicho eso?. ¿Acaso Hannah no conocía a su amigo?. Seguro que alardearía y presumiría de su gran casa en el campo y de mucha otras cosas más que no quería ni imaginar. Bufó molesta y cuando quiso replicar todos ya habían asentido y Hannah feliz le dijo a Ernie que irían.

—¿Te has vuelto loca?, ¿Acaso no conoces a Ernie?—Susurró Hermione cuando Hannah le devolvió el teléfono y ella tapo con la palma de su mano el auricular para que no pudiera oír lo que decía.

—Démosle una oportunidad. Se notaba tan ilusionado y empeñado en que dijera que si, que no salió un no por mi boca. Lo siento—Murmuró Hannah encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose al lado de Neville. Hermione suspiro resignada y volvió a ponerse el aparato en la oreja.

—¿Ernie?.

—¿Si?.

—Nos vemos mañana, pásame por un mensaje de texto la dirección. Ahora mismo no tengo ningún papel a mano para apuntarlo. Buenas noches—Dijo sin demorarse mucho y colgó el teléfono sin esperar respuesta de su amigo. Suspiró resignada pensando que al día siguiente tendría que soportar a Ernie todo el día y nada más pensar eso, Hermione se sintió muy cansada, pensando que tendría que descansar y reponer fuerzas para el día siguiente.

—Muchachos, siento deciros que aparte de él salón, esta casa no es muy grande y pues no tiene más que tres habitaciones. La mía, la de los padres de Neville y una de invitados que tiene dos camas, en una de ellas duerme Neville cada vez que viene. Así que espero que os pongáis de acuerdo y durmáis bien, algunos de vosotros tendrá que descansar en el sofá—La anciana sonrió y antes de girarse e irse a la cama añadió—Hay sabanas limpias en el armario de la habitación de invitados, espero que os sintáis como en casa. Buenas noches—Y sin más, la anciana desapareció escaleras arriba, caminando lentamente y encerrándose en su habitación. Todos la respondieron con palabras de agradecimiento y la observaron marcharse.

—Haber, nos tenemos que organizar chicos—Dijo Neville levantándose del sofá—En estos dos sofás pueden dormir una persona—El chico señaló hacia los asientos que estaban enfrente uno del otro y señalando al que estaba en medio añadió—Pero este es un sofá cama, quitando la mesa del centro y dejándola a un lado, podremos abrirla y ahí podrán dormir dos personas. En la habitación de mis padres hay una gran cama de matrimonio, tan espaciosa que podrían caber cuatro personas, así que allí pueden dormir tres y los otros dos en la habitación de invitados—Cuando acabo de explicarse les miro a la cara y pudo observar como el rostro de desconcierto que tenían al principio seguía en sus caras.

—Vale. Pero, ¿Donde dormimos cada uno?—Preguntó Harry observando como el rostro de su amigo se quedaba perplejo sin saber que decir.

—A mi me da igual, pero yo duermo solo o con alguna chica—En la cara de Cormac se dibujo una sonrisa y Ginny le pego un buen pisotón, el gruño sentándose y tocándose el pie mientras maldecía por lo bajo—Lo que quise decir es que los chicos dormimos solos. No pasa nada si dos chicas duermen juntas en una cama, pero... ¿dos chicos?. No.

—Cormac, eres un idiota. Es lo mismo que dos chicos o dos chicas duerman en una misma cama. Así que si no te conformas con lo que decidamos, dormirás en el suelo y sin rechistar—Atajó Luna viendo como este no protestaba pero que agachaba la cabeza murmurando palabras que no llego a oír. Sin darle mucha importancia desvió su mirada a Neville que seguía con la misma expresión en su cara que antes.

—Haber para que todos estemos de acuerdo es preferible que dos chicas duerman en el sofá cama y las otras tres en el dormitorio de mi padre, mientras nosotros dormimos dos en el sofá y los otros dos en la cama de la habitación de invitados—Todos asintieron de acuerdos y se separaron chicos y chicas para decidir.

Al final quedaron en que en la habitación de invitados dormirían Cormac y Neville. Cormac porque no paraba de protestar y al final decidieron que era mejor dejarle una cama a él y Neville porque como era la casa de su abuela era mejor que durmiera donde siempre, él se resistió pero Ron y Harry insistieron así que acabo por dormir donde siempre. Harry y Ron ocuparían los pequeños sofás que estaban uno enfrente del otro y ayudando a quitar la mesa de centro y dejarla apartada a un lado, abrieron el sofá cama donde dormirían esa noche Ginny y Lavender ya que ninguna se quería separar de sus respectivos novios. Ninguna de las chicas querían dormir juntas, pero era el sacrificio que tenían que hacer si querían estar cerca de los chicos. Así que solo quedaron Hermione, Hannah y Luna que subieron las escaleras hacia la habitación de los padres de Neville y ocuparon la gran cama de los señores Longbottom que como había dicho Neville era bastante ancha y cabían las tres perfectamente sin tener que rozarse ni dormir incomodas. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que todos se dieran las buenas noches y se acostaran en su respectivos lugares.

Pasaron una, dos y hasta tres horas desde que todos se fueron a dormir y Hermione seguía dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir, con cuidado de no despertar a Luna y Hannah que dormían a su lado tranquilamente. Sus ojos volvían del techo a la puerta que se encontraba en frente de ella y así repetidas veces. También cerraba los ojos, metía un brazo debajo de la almohada y se tapaba hasta el cuello con las sabanas, pero Morfeo no llamaba aún a su puerta para caer rendida a sus brazos. Suspiró frustrada, se puso bocarriba y fijo la vista en el techo una vez más. Su cuerpo estaba ahí pero su mente estaba en otro sitio, bajando las escaleras y tumbado en uno de los sofás viejos y mullidos de aquella casa. Aún no entendía como aquel chico pelirrojo y de rostro blanco lleno de pecas no salía de su mente. Cerraba los ojos y ahí estaba, los abría y también, no le costaba mucho imaginarlo. Sus ojos azules e inmensos como el mar, su cara pálida y con pecas alrededor y su pelo rojo tan rojo como el fuego no dejaban que aquella chica que hacia unas cuantas horas atrás se había prometido que le olvidaría no dejara de pensar en él.

Suspiró y se levanto de la cama sin que las otras dos chicas lo notasen. Necesitaba estirar las piernas, relajarse, beber un vaso de agua y volver a la cama de nuevo con intensión de que cuando volviese a aquella habitación el pelirrojo hubiese salido de su cabeza.

Bajo los escalones con cuidado de que no se escuchará el crujir de la madera, pero aún así era inútil, la madera de aquella era tan vieja que era imposible que no crujiese al pisarla. Cuando estuvo abajo, suspiró y miro hacia arriba esperando que nadie la hubiese escuchado. Al no notar ningún cambio se dirigió lentamente hacia la cocina y cogiendo un vaso limpio, saco de la nevera una jarra de agua fría, se hecho agua dentro del vaso y bebió lentamente, ya que estaba demasiado fría. Cuando termino, dejo el vaso en el fregadero y metió la jarra de nuevo en el frigorífico. Ese vaso de agua le había sentido bien y decidió que ya era hora de regresar a la habitación para intentar dormir. Pero en cuanto puso un pie fuera de la cocina, inconscientemente su cabeza giró posándola en la puerta abierta que daba hacia el gran salón de aquella casa. No quería y sabia que no debía hacerlo, pero sus pies se movían solos y su cerebro parecía no darle ordenes a sus pies para que dieran media vuelta y subiesen a la habitación donde esa noche debería estar durmiendo ya. Llego hacia la puerta y empezando a andar lentamente entro en el salón. Todo estaba en silencio, solamente los suspiros de los chicos al respirar lentamente y el canto de los grillos era lo que se oía en esa habitación. Pudo observar como Harry, Ginny y Lavender dormían con tranquilidad, pero no pudo ver al pelirrojo ya que estaba en el sofá que se encontraba en frente de ella y solo podía ver la espalda de aquel antiguo sofá. Fijo su mirada en el gran reloj de aquella habitación y pudo observar de que eran más de las dos de la madrugada, pero ni saber que era muy tarde hizo que Hermione se fuera de allí. Con cuidado para no despertarlos se acerco al sofá donde el pelirrojo dormía y lo rodeo hasta situarse en frente de él. El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco al verle, se puso de rodillas para observarle mejor y una sonrisa se poso en su rostro. Ron estaba tapado con la sabana hasta el cuello, pero aún así Hermione pudo notar como el chico no llevaba la camisa que esa tarde tenia puesta. La castaña quiso bajar la sabana hasta la cintura y poder ver el torso desnudo y pecoso del joven, pero se contuvo y le miro a la cara. En su rostro pudo comprobar como dormía con calma, su respiración era pausada y una sonrisa se dejaba asomar a través de su labios. Hermione tuvo el impulso de acercarse a ellos lentamente pero una vez más Hermione dejo a un lado la tentación y se conformó con solo mirarle. De repente el pelirrojo se movió y con una mano retiro la sabana dejándola a la altura de su cintura. Hermione se puso rígida y en sus ojos se podía ver todo el miedo que sentía al creer que la había descubierto mirándole. Pero para suerte de ella, eso no fue así y la respiración lenta y pausada del pelirrojo hizo que Hermione soltará todo el aire que se había acumulado en sus pulmones y lo volviera a mirar de nuevo. Había estado a punto de que el pelirrojo la descubriese, pero aún así Hermione no se movió y sus ojos recorrieron al pelirrojo desde su rostro hasta el torso desnudo del joven, ahora visible para la chica. El torso del pelirrojo era tal y como lo había imaginado o incluso se atrevía a jurar que mejor. Era blanco, tanto o mas como la cara y sus pecas ocupaban todo el torso del muchacho. Era fuerte se notaba que hacia algún tipo de ejercicio o que había cargado cosas pesadas porque sus músculos lo delataban, no es que fuese una cosa extremadamente exagerada, pero para un chico de 17 años estaba bastante bien. Hermione quiso tocarlo y sin poder resistirse poso su dedo índice en su ombligo y siguió subiendo lenta y suavemente, sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su dedo al tocarle y sonrió cuando llegó a su cuello, tan irresistible como un buen plato de fresas con nata. Siguió su trayecto y paro cuando llego a sus labios, los rozo delicadamente y con la yema de su dedo. Trago saliva y lo separo rápidamente. Si seguía así, no dudaría en besarlo y ella tenia que olvidarle, debía seguir con su vida y olvidar aquel tonto enamoramiento de adolescente. Suspiró y mirándole por última vez, se giró dispuesta a irse de allí sin volver atrás, pero al no recordar que detrás de ella se encontraba el sofá cama en el que dormía Lavender, tropezó con la cama de la muchacha e hizo que se diera un pequeño golpe en el dedo gordo del pie que aunque llevará los zapatos puestos lo había notado. Aún con el dolor en el pie, se agacho rápidamente tumbándose en el suelo, para no ser descubierta. Por parte de Lavender no hubo nada, ni un solo movimiento aunque fuese leve, pero Ron si se había movido y había resoplado fuertemente. Hermione contuvo la respiración presa de los nervios. Allí abajo, tumbada en el suelo, no podía saber si el pelirrojo se había despertado o se había movido un poco por culpa del molesto ruido. Tenia que salir de allí, así que se arriesgo y levantó la cabeza lentamente hacia el pelirrojo. Al asomarse pudo ver como este aún tenia los ojos cerrados, suspiró y más calmada se levanto despacio para no formar otro escándalo como aquél. Se froto el dedo del pie que aún le dolía y maldiciendo por su mala suerte se levanto sin girarse al pelirrojo con intención de salir de allí. Pero algo la detuvo, noto como algo o más bien alguien le había agarrado de la muñeca y tiraba de ella hasta quedar otra vez de rodillas como al principio. Al ver como el pelirrojo tenia los ojos abiertos y la miraba fijamente, trago saliva y presa de los nervios intento explicarse pero nada salía de su boca.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Susurró el chico sin soltar su muñeca.

—Nada. Olvide una cosa—Mintió mientras observaba como el chico sonreía sabiendo que estaba mintiendo.

—Mientes—Dijo sentándose y situándose a su altura. Sus caras estaban muy cerca y a Hermione le costaba responder.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?. ¿Porque tendría que mentirte?—Respondió Hermione aún sin saber como esas palabras habían salido de sus labios.

—Será mejor que te vayas—Murmuró él sin responder a su pregunta. No le importaba que le hacia pensar eso, no le importaba nada en ese momento. Lo único que ocupaba toda la mente en ese instante era de que ella estaba demasiado cerca, al igual que en el sueño que había tenido hacia unos minutos y que si no se alejaba no sabia si podría controlarse y hacer lo que sus anhelados deseos le pedían. Besarla.

—Eres un idiota Ronald Weasley—Otra vez, lo mismo, la misma frase que Hermione le había dicho ese mismo día en el bar y que ahora volvía a repetir. Observó como ella se soltaba bruscamente de su mano y se levantaba dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y saliendo detrás de ella. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y rápidamente y sin que le importase que sus amigos se despertasen, salió del salón con una sola idea en la mente. Hablar con Hermione.

No lo soportaba más y lo mejor era que hablase con ella y aclarase de una vez lo que había pasado. La vió de espaldas a punto de subir las escaleras, velozmente y en cuestión de segundos Hermione paso de estar de pie en suelo a estar en los brazos del pelirrojo. Él la cogio de la muñeca girándola y poso una mano en su cintura atrayéndola hacia él. No se dió cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que la tuvo en sus brazos cerca de él. Lo había hecho con rabia y con frustración, pero cuando sintió su calido aliento en su barbilla ya que él era más alto que ella, su corazón dio un vuelco y su respiración se torno descontrolada.

—¿Qué... quieres?—Su garganta se seco y no podía articular muchas palabras. Sentirlo tan cerca de ella la trastornaba.

—¿De verdad te parezco un idiota?—Ron acercó su cara a la de ella, pero sin rozarse lo justo para que pudiera controlarse con las pocas fuerzas de voluntad que le quedaban.

—Si. Un idiota, un incorregible, eres tan imperfecto y tienes tantos defectos que me sacas de quicio, me irritas, me enfureces, pero aún así... —El corazón de Ron dio un vuelco al oír el "pero", decía que la enfurecía, que la irritaba, pero no hacia nada para separase de él y eso desconcertó más al pelirrojo.

—Me confundes—Se sinceró el pelirrojo sin poder evitarlo. Ella trago saliva y sin apartar los ojos de él, sonrió alejándose. No quería separarse de él y tampoco dejar de sentir esos brazos alrededor de ella. Pero como él dijo, ella le confundía y hasta que no supiera realmente lo que le confundía y lo que sentía hacia Hermione, ella no se acercaría a él. Era mejor así. Se giró dispuesta a ir a la habitación, pero al subir el primer escalón la voz de Ron la detuvo—¿Pero aún así qué?.

Hermione se quedo quieta donde estaba y sin girarse para mirarle, añadió con voz clara y más alta de la que debía.

—Tú me haces sonreír—Y sin más, sin decir una palabra más, sin girarse ni mirarle a la cara. Hermione subió a su habitación rápidamente con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Ron se quedo estático, paralizado observando donde hacia unos segundos antes estaba la castaña. Había ido detrás de ella con un solo propósito. Aclarar de una vez lo que paso entre ellos en el local de Hagrid aquel viernes por la noche. Pero tenerla tan cerca le había hecho perder el juicio, le enloquecía tenerla a centímetros de él y adoraba cuando rozaba con su mano alguna parte de su cuerpo. Así que no supo exactamente donde quedo la conversación que quería tener con ella. Porque cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba allí, solo, aún más confuso de lo que estaba antes, con su corazón bombeándole rápidamente contra su pecho y con una sola frase en su mente y que no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez. "Tú me haces sonreír".

Todo estaba oscuro, lo único que alumbraba la habitación era la tenue luz de la luna. Con cautela entro en la habitación y cerrando la puerta despacio se acerco a la cama y se echo en ella. Cogio el móvil y observó como tenia un mensaje de Cormac. Sin abrirlo intuyendo que seria la dirección de la casa de campo del chico, dejo el móvil en la mesita de noche que tenia al lado, no sin antes ver que eran más de las tres de la madrugada y que se había llevado una hora junto a Ron.

Ron. No tenia palabras para él. Nunca, en sus 16 años de vida le había pasado esto. ¿Enamorarse tan repentinamente de un chico?. Porque... ¿Eso era amor verdad?. Y además... ¿Porque él?. Había millones de chicos en este mundo. No. Billones, trillones y justo se enamora de ese chico insensible, inmaduro, infantil, con un complejo de inferioridad demasiado grande y que no tendría porque tenerlo. Había gente con más dinero que él, obviamente. Pero él dinero no lo es todo, porque aunque Ron fuese un inmaduro era valiente, porque aunque a veces fuese infantil, hacia reír a los demás, porque podría ser insensible, idiota, ignorante, mentecato e incluso mucho más adjetivos que podrían definir al pelirrojo, pero ella sentía que sus defectos eran insignificantes al lado de sus tantas virtudes, porque Ronald Weasley era una gran persona y ella nunca se enamoraba así como así de nadie y si Ron había podido instalarse en su corazón poco a poco, eso significaba que era la persona más asombrosa que había podido conocer y que, aunque sus sentimientos no fuesen correspondidos porque la confusión del muchacho la tenia un poco desconcertada, sabia que no se arrepentía de la clase de persona que se había enamorado. Porque si, Hermione Granger estaba enamorada de Ronald Weasley.

El día había amanecido y con él se pudieron apreciar los primeros rayos de sol del día. Todos aún dormían ya que era bastante temprano. La Señora Longbottom como de costumbre se despertaba a temprana hora y ese día no fue una excepción. Sin hacer mucho ruido para que los chicos que dormían en el salón no despertasen, se acercó a la cocina, cerrando la puerta mientras preparaba un delicioso café para desayunar.

El ruido que hacia la escalera de madera de aquella casa al bajar por ella había hecho que despertase de su relajante sueño. Aquella noche apenas había dormido y la frase que le había dicho él pelirrojo aquella noche no dejaba de atormentarla e incluso en sus sueños se le apareció, por eso al escuchar el ruido que hizo las escaleras no pudo evitar despertarse mientras sus dos amigas dormían a su lado con tranquilidad. Suspiró y al ver la hora en su móvil se dio cuenta de que era muy temprano, apenas las siete de la mañana, pero aún así no pudo quedarse más tiempo en la cama, se levanto sin hacer mucho ruido y cerrando la puerta con suavidad, bajo hacia la cocina. Abrió la puerta de esta y no se sorprendió de ver a la persona que había allí adentro.

—Buenos días Señora Longbottom, es muy madrugadora—Dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta y se sentaba en una de las sillas que rodeaba a la pequeña mesa de aquella cocina.

—Buenos días. Siempre me levanto muy temprano, no me gusta dormir tanto tiempo. ¿Y tú?, ¿porque te has levantado a estas horas?, ¿qué es lo que no te deja dormir tranquila?—Esa última pregunta tomó de sorpresa a la castaña quien abrió los ojos y trago saliva ruidosamente intentando que no se le notase su nerviosismo, pero fue en vano ya que la astuta mujer no paso por desapercibido su actitud—Veo que algo no te ha dejado dormir tranquilamente esta noche querida, ¿alguna pelea con una amiga?, ¿algún examen?, ¿un chico, quizás?.

—No es nada Señora Longbottom, no se preocupe. He dormido perfectamente, solo que el ruido de la madera al bajar las escaleras me despertó—Hermione intentó explicarse lo más convincente posible, pero la mujer sabia que había algo más que hacia que aquella chica despertase a esas horas.

—Oh lo siento, intente bajar con delicadeza, pero ya sabes, esta casa es muy vieja.

—No se preocupe, no ha sido todo culpa de las escaleras. Ron...—Murmuró Hermione mirando a un punto fijo de aquella habitación y la anciana mujer sonrió sabiendo que sin querer la chica había dejado salir lo que le preocupaba.

—¿Tú novio?.

—¡¿Qué?. Oh no, claro que no. Ron y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada se lo puedo asegurar—Hermione se tenso al oír esas palabras y supo que había metido la pata al decir el nombre del pelirrojo, así que intento explicarse lo más rápidamente posible. La mujer sonrió mientras le daba una tasa de café y se sentaba a su lado.

—Querida, ese chico, ¿es importante para ti?. Si no lo fuera, no estarías así—Hermione miró a la mujer y ninguna respuesta pudo salir de su boca haciendo que la mujer tomará eso como un si—Veo que si lo es.

—Usted no lo entiende. A mi nunca me ha pasado esto ¿sabe?. Yo no soy de las que se enamoran así como así y más de un chico que lo único que hace el día que te conoce es hacerte sentir mal diciéndote palabras hirientes, pero que un día te sorprende con una disculpa y con un perro babeante lamiéndole la mano. No soy de las que se enamoran tan rápidamente y de un chico que tiene igual o más defectos que virtudes, pero que con solo unas palabras hermosas hace que entre más en tú corazón sin tú darle permiso y que en sí esas palabras fueran las causantes de aquel malentendido y de su tonto enfado. No puedo entender porque siento cosas con él que no he sentido nunca por nadie y tampoco puedo comprender porque todo esto ha pasado tan rápido. Yo no lo planeé, no planeé enamorarme de alguien como él y ahora me siento ridícula al pensar si esto es amor o un tonto encaprichamiento, porque yo quiero creer es amor y hasta lo siento, pero me cuesta entender aún como me enamorado de la forma más tonta posible y de alguien tan distinto a mi—Hermione suspiró cerrando los ojos, mientras una pequeña lagrima se resbala por sus mejillas. Tenia que sincerarse con ella misma y hablar sola no la ayudaba en absoluta, no podía contarle a nadie lo que sentía por el pelirrojo y cuando la abuela de su amigo Neville le hizo esa pregunta, no pudo evitar que todos los sentimientos que tenia guardados por dentro saliesen sin que ella pudiese pararlos—Lo siento, es una tontería, no debería preocuparme por cosas así. Soy una idiota, disculpame—La castaña se acercó a la puerta y antes de salir por ella escuchó la voz de la anciana haciendo que parase y prestará atención a lo que iba a decir.

—El amor no tiene lógica querida. Nosotros no mandamos en ellos, más bien ellos mandan en nosotros. Porque nosotros no elegimos de quien nos enamoramos y aunque haya pasado rápido y de la forma más ridícula posible, tú te has enamorado, tú corazón ha hecho que te enamorases de aquel chico y ya nada puedes hacer al respecto y solo aceptarlo. Vivir feliz si el corresponde a tus sentimientos e intentar olvidarlo si no es así—Hermione se giró y sonrió. La anciana asintió y ella abrió la puerta para salir de allí. De repente al abrir la puerta chocó con alguien que iba a entrar en la cocina. Levanto la cabeza y lo vio delante de ella exactamente como estaba la noche anterior. Trago saliva y se separo de él musitando un leve "Lo siento" mientras subía las escaleras rápidamente, sin importarle que los crujidos de la madera despertasen a toda la casa. Ron la miro marcharse y encerrarse en la habitación que compartía con Hannah y Luna. No fue hasta que un débil carraspeo hizo que despegase los ojos de la puerta cerrada por la que Hermione había entrado y girara su cabeza hacia la anciana abuela de Neville que fue la causante de ese ruido. La anciana mujer paso por su lado y antes de subir las escaleras dijo algo pero Ron solo llego a escuchar parte de las palabras de la mujer "No tiene lógica".

—¡¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó Hannah alterada mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—Nada—Murmuró Hermione acercándose a ella.

—Qué susto, la próxima vez entra con más delicadesa—Hannah bostezó y se levantó de la cama—Es hora de desayunar, ¿no?.

—¿Ya es de día?—Murmuró Luna frotándose los ojos mientras se estiraba.

—Aún es temprano, deben ser casi las ocho de la mañana—Dijo Hermione mientras se tumbaba en la cama y se tapaba con la sabana.

—¿Qué haces Hermione?. Vamos a desayunar, no quiero molestar mucho a la abuela de Neville, esta haciendo mucho por nosotros. —Hannah se acercó a ella y Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo hambre, me duele la cabeza. Cuando nos vayamos a ir me avisáis, estoy segura de que a la Señora Longbottom no le importará que este un rato más en la cama—Luna y Hannah la miraron con cara de preocupación pero Hermione intento fingir una sonrisa para que se tranquilizasen.

—En serio, ¿Qué pasa?. ¿No has dormido bien esta noche?—Insistió Hannah al no estar muy convencida de la sonrisa de la castaña.

—No mucho. De verdad, no os preocupéis. Bajad a desayunar—Hermione volvió a sonreír y ambas se fueron aún un poco preocupadas. Sabia que no tendría el valor de verle a la cara, recién estaba la confesión que le había hecho a la abuela de Neville y tan solo pensar en Ron le dolía, porque sabia que estaba enamorada y como había dicho la anciana mujer tenia que olvidarlo si él no correspondía sus sentimientos y tenia claro que Ron no lo hacia.

—Esta muy rara.

—No se, algo le pasa Luna, ella no es así, debe estar preocu...—Hannah chocó con alguien y malhumorada levanto la cabeza tocándose la cabeza.

—Lo siento—Dijo Neville mientras observaba como su rostro parecía sorprendido y sus mejillas se sonrojaban—¿Estas bien?.

—Si...—Dijo la chica sonriendo mientras bajaba la mano de su cabeza.

—No me di cuenta.

—No te preocupes Neville.

—Os espero abajo—Luna y Cormac se miraron al oír como habían dicho la misma frase a la vez. Luna sonrió y Cormac se limito a mirar hacia las escaleras y empezar a descenderlas.

—¿Qué le pasa a este?—Murmuró Luna bajando las escaleras rápidamente mientras se acercaba a él y antes de que entrase en la cocina lo acercó a ella cogiendole la mano—¿Qué te pasa?. Llevas días muy raro conmigo nada más sabes bufar, gruñir y enfadarte por cualquier comentario que hago. ¿Porque?—Luna le miraba esperando una respuesta, pero el chico se mantenía callado, mirando al suelo—Mirame—Susurró la chica y con sus dedos elevó el mentón del muchacho haciendo que la mirada de él y ella se encontrasen. La mirada brillante del muchacho hizo que se pusiera nerviosa, sintió como sus rodillas temblaban y soltando la mano del chico carraspeó para que el chico contestara rápido. Él se puso rígido y habló con voz clara.

—Estar contigo es irritante, eso es todo.

—¿Qué?. ¿Te irrito?, ¿Pero que te he hecho yo?—Dijo Luna escandalizada mientras se acercaba al chico que iba a entrar en la cocina—¿Que te he hecho?—Volvió a preguntar y él sin mirarla la aparto y entro en la cocina donde algunos desayunaban. Luna bufó molesta y entro en la cocina mientras cerraba de un gran portazo la puerta—¡Maldito Imbecil!.

—Luna, no es propio de ti decir eso—Dijo Ginny mientras la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos sorprendida de lo que había dicho la rubia.

—Es que...—Luna miro al rubio y bajo la mirada. Primero hablaría con Cormac, antes de decir nada y cuando lo hiciera no se iba a escapar—Nada—La rubia gruño por lo bajo y se sentó lo más lejos de Cormac. Estaba muy furiosa y él rubio tendría que darle una explicación.

Cormac la miro mientras comía un croissant bastante enfadada y un nombre se le apareció en la mente al mirarla sabiendo que esa era la respuesta de su actitud hacia ella. "Rolf".

—¿Entonces..., qué dices?—Neville estaba fuera de la cocina hablando con Hannah y esperando una respuesta pero la chica sonrió de oreja a oreja y le abrazo mientras el se sonrojaba notoriamente.

—Claro que si. Me encantaría ver el partido de fútbol en casa de Ron... contigo—Hannah sonrió sonrojada y apartándose un poco de él, le miro a la cara y le beso en la mejilla. Al separarse pudo ver como sus orejas se ponían igual que el pelo rojo de Ron y Ginny. Rió ante aquella situación y cogiendo la mano de un atontado Neville lo guió hacia la cocina entrando en ella y detrás de ellos entraba la Señora Longbottom con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Buenos días chicos—Dijo Hannah sentándose en una de las sillas mientras sonreía.

—Oh abuela, buenos días—Neville se percató de que su abuela había entrado detrás de ellos. Pensando que había visto el beso que Hannah le había dado en la mejilla, se sonrojó y se acercó a ella abrazándola.

—Es una chica muy guapa—Susurró la Señora Longbottom en el oído de su nieto y este se sonrojó aún más. Se separo de ella y asintiendo se sentó en una silla al lado de la rubia—Buenos días chicos.

—Buenos días Señora Longbottom—Contestaron todos a la vez y ella sonrió sirviéndose una taza de café.

—Gracias por dejarnos dormir aquí—Dijo Ginny mientras la anciana la sonrió como respuesta.

—¿Donde esta Hermione?—Preguntó Harry sorprendido porque la chica no haya bajado aún.

—Dice que la avisemos cuando nos vayamos, no ha dormido bien—Dijo Hannah. Ron que estaba bebiendo en ese instante su café, empezó a toser y Lavender le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Ron, ¿te encuentras bien?—Preguntó Luna preocupada.

—Si, no ha sido nada—Se explicó el pelirrojo cuando recobró el aliento.

—Debes beber con más calma Ro-Ro.

—Lo siento—Ron miro a Lavender y sonrió con disimulo—Creo que voy a ir al baño—Dijo Ron levantándose y saliendo de allí rápidamente. Subió las escaleras y se acercó al lavabo mientras se echaba agua fría en la cara. Necesitaba despejarse y si no dejaban de hablar de la castaña no iba a lograrlo. El sonido de su móvil hizo que olvidará a Hermione por un momento y se centrase en la persona que le estaba llamando por teléfono. Saco de su bolsillo del pantalón el aparato y lo descolgó.

—¿Diga?.

—Ron, ¿cuando vais a volver?. Charlie va a venir esta tarde. Ha llamado y dice que ha cogido unas vacaciones y se quedará hasta fin de año. Dice que como estuvo trabajando todo el verano, le han dado esas largas vacaciones, por eso necesito que vengas a casa y me ayudes a prepararlo todo—Molly hablaba tan rápido que no le dio tiempo al pelirrojo para hablar y decir que iban a llegar a su casa más tarde, pero la voz de su madre parecía tan seria e imponente que no se atrevió a decirle nada—Cojed pronto el tren y llegad aquí lo antes posible. Tú hermana también tiene que venir así que díselo. Adiós.

—Adiós mamá—Murmuró Ron y mirándose en el espejo suspiró resignado. Parece ser que no iban a poder ir a casa del amigo de Hannah y Hermione. En cuanto sus amigos lo supieran se llevarían una gran desilusión. Ron salió del servicio y al pasar por delante de la habitación de Hermione se quedo mirando, decidió pasar de largo, pero era mejor que se enterasen todos de una vez, así que pego dos golpes en la puerta y no tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que la castaña se asomo por ella.

—Hannah estoy... Eh, Ron. ¿Qué haces...?—El pelirrojo empezó a explicarse y lo dijo rápidamente evitando que la sorpresa de Hermione aumentase.

—Baja, tengo que deciros algo y prefiero que estéis todos juntos—Hermione asintió y bajo detrás de él aunque un poco alejada. Hasta verlo de espaldas le parecía perfecto, una sonrisa se poso en los labios de Hermione y no apartó sus ojos de él hasta que lo vio desaparecer en la cocina. Cuando entro allí dentro, todos se sorprendieron al verla.

—¿Estas bien Hermione?—Preguntó Ginny y Hermione asintió mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que quedaban libres.

—Chicos tengo que deciros algo—Todos desviaron la cabeza hacia el pelirrojo y el siguió hablando—Mi madre ha llamado y tengo que irme a casa. Así que no voy a poder ir a la casa de tú amigo Hannah—Hermione bajo la mirada. El pelirrojo ni siquiera la miraba y tampoco se había dirigido hacia ella para nombrar a Ernie. Suspiró y levanto la mirada encontrándose con la abuela de Neville que sonreía tiernamente—Y Ginny también tiene que venir. Podéis ir ustedes si queréis.

—¿Porque Ron?. Yo quería ir. ¿Qué ha pasado en casa?—Dijo Ginny con frustración.

—Viene Charlie.

—Oh—Ginny no pudo decir nada más. Por una parte quería ir con sus amigos pero hacia mucho tiempo que no veía a su hermano. Además su madre se enfadaría mucho si no iban, así que sonrió mientras se levantaba situándose al lado de Ron—Yo ya he terminado de desayunar, podemos irnos. Muchas gracias por todo Señora Longbottom.

—No ha sido nada querida—Dijo la anciana sonriendo.

—Espera yo también me voy con vosotros—Añadió Harry acercándose a los hermanos Weasley y agarro la mano de Ginny.

—Yo creo que también—Dijo Luna y Cormac también se levanto.

—Y yo.

—Entonces... ¿Qué hacemos?—Dijo Neville y Hannah se encogió de hombros mientras miraba a Hermione, la castaña se levanto mientras hablaba con voz alta y clara.

—Voy a llamar a Ernie para decírselo. Luego nos vamos a Londres—La castaña desapareció por la cocina rumbo a su habitación para coger su teléfono móvil.

—Lo sentimos Hannah. Por nuestra culpa...

—Oh, que tonterías dices Ginny, no importa. Ya nos divertimos bastante ayer y nunca se me va olvidar ese día—Neville sonrió al oírla y suspiro feliz.

No tardo más de diez minutos en hablar con Ernie y rápidamente bajo lista para irse. Cuando estuvo en la entrada pudo observar que todos estaban listos para irse y que esperaban pacientes a que llegara. Sonrieron al verla y quisieron saber que le había dicho su amigo al enterarse de que no iban a ir.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Ernie?. ¿Se ha enfadado mucho?—Dijo Hannah un poco asustada por saber la reacción que había tenido su amigo. Ernie no era un chico muy pacifico, pero aún así esperaba que lo comprendiese.

—No. Lo ha comprendido, aunque parecía un poco extraño cuando se lo dije. Así que solo me dijo que le esperásemos en la estación, le dije la hora del tren que íbamos a coger y me dijo que estaría allí.

—¿Viene con nosotros?—Hannah se sorprendió y observó como Hermione asentía.

—Sus padres se fueron muy temprano en la mañana y como él creyó que iríamos pues no se fue con ellos. Así que dice que ira a Londres con nosotros.

—Vale—Hannah sonrió y les explico todo a sus amigos mientras ellos asentían a cada palabra de la chica.

Unos diez minutos después todos se pusieron en marcha hacia la estación de tren, llamaron a los taxis que no tardaron en llegar y se fueron no sin antes agradecer y despedirse de la abuela de Neville. La anciana sonrió complacida y les deseo un buen viaje. Esa vez Hannah acompaño a Hermione en el taxi para que no estuviera sola y eso ayudo a que Hermione dejase de pensar en el pelirrojo y sus problemas con él. Sin embargo en todo el trayecto y a pesar de que Lavender no dejaba de hablarle, Ron no dejo de pensar en ningún momento en la castaña y decidió hablar con ella antes de que llegasen a Londres.

Unos minutos después llegaron a la estación, que no estaba muy llena ya que era domingo y debía ser muy temprano. Así al entrar en la estación, Hannah y Hermione no tardaron en divisar a Ernie quien esperaba sentado mirando al suelo. Fueron rápidamente hacia él y llamaron su atención mientras el levantaba la cabeza y las miraba sonriendo.

—Habéis llegado pronto—Dijo el levantándose y dándole un abrazo a ambas.

—Hola—Murmuró Hermione mientras sonreía levemente y se giraba para ver al pelirrojo quien andaba con las manos metida en los bolsillos y la cabeza agachada. Hermione soltó una pequeña risa y no apartó los ojos de él.

—Hola Ernie. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando aquí?—Dijo Hannah y el negó con la cabeza.

—Unos pocos minutos—Sonrió el chico y miro a Hermione quien no paraba de mirar hacia atrás. Él se dio cuenta de a quien estaba mirando y decidió decir algo que hiciera que Hermione apartase los ojos de él—¿No me vais a presentar a vuestros amigos?.

—Oh claro—Dijo Hannah y llamó a los demás para que se acercasen—Haber este es Neville, Harry y Cormac—Hannah iba presentando a cada uno mientras se iban acercando—Ella es la novia de Harry, Ginny—La pelirroja se sonrojó pero nadie lo noto—Ella es Luna, Lavender y él es Ron—Ernie iba estrechando la mano a cada uno con una sonrisa fingida en sus labios. Cuando llego al pelirrojo frunció el ceño y bufó por lo bajo, pero el pelirrojo no lo noto, solo le pareció una persona algo extraña y con cierta falsedad, pero no dijo nada ya que era amigo de Hannah y Hermione.

—Encantado, soy Ernie.

—Igualmente—Dijieron todos al unísono y sonrieron.

—Entonces, ¿tú eres el novio de Hermione?—Dijo Lavender y rió al ver como el chico se ponía nervioso y Hermione abría los ojos como platos.

—No es mi novio—Dijo Hermione observando como el pelirrojo desviaba la mirada y veía a la gente pasar pensativo. Hermione no quería que hubiera más malentendidos y suspiro enfadada. Lavender era realmente molesta. Ernie la observo desilusionado y desvió la mirada hacia Lavender negando con la cabeza—Oh que pena, hacéis una bonita pareja—Ron se puso tenso y Hermione apretó los puños mientras su furia iba en aumento. Si Lavender no cerraba la boca, no se haría responsable de sus actos.

Después de ese momento, todos se pusieron a hablar y olvidaron ese pequeño malentendido. Lavender se acercó a Luna para comentar algo sobre algún tema trivial, Neville se acercó a Hannah que estaba junto a Ernie y los demás se juntaron mientras hablaban y reían sin parar. Ron aprovecho el descuido de Lavender y se acercó a Hermione quien asentía a cada palabra que decía Harry pero no prestaba mucha atención al moreno, ya que su mente estaba en otro sitio, no muy lejos de ella.

—Hermione—Dijo Ron pero en el mismo instante en que ella se giro para verle, Ernie se puso delante de él y Hermione se volvió de nuevo para mirar a Harry creyendo haber escuchado mal. Ron gruño furioso y miro al chico con el ceño fruncido.

—Creo que no nos han presentado bien Ron—Ernie fingió una sonrisa intentando que el pelirrojo no se acercase a Hermione, ya que por las miradas intuía lo que pasaba ahí.

—Yo creo que si—Dijo el pelirrojo y sin mirarle se alejó con intensión de acercarse a Hermione, pero el chico fue más rápido y le cogió del brazo. Ron se detuvo y le miró con una expresión de interrogación en el rostro—¿Qué te pasa tío?. ¿Qué quieres?.

—¿Te gusta Hermione?—Preguntó el chico sin vacilar—No quiero andarme con rodeos, por eso te lo digo así de directo. No se que pasa aquí, pero siento cierta tensión entre vosotros...

—Entre Hermione y yo no hay nada—Dijo el pelirrojo soltándose pero no se movió para irse. Aún no salía de su asombro, las palabras del chico le tomaron por sorpresa y no confiaba en él como para decirle lo que sentía respecto a la castaña.

—Pero no has respondido, ¿te gusta?—Insistió y Ron arrugó el entrecejo.

—No—Mintió pero el chico pareció creerle.

—Ah bien. Porque Hermione no es una chica cualquiera y dudo que quiera estar con alguien como tú. Ya sabes, viniendo de una familia rica y acomodada, no creo que quiera estar con alguien como tú—A Ernie no le hizo falta preguntar cual era su situación económica, simplemente ver esos tejanos desgastados, esa camisa que ya no tenia un azul fuerte sino que estaba gastada de tanto lavarla y esos zapatos usados le hizo saber como era el chico. Sonrió con suficiencia y se alejó de allí, pero Ron hablo y el chico se detuvo para escucharle.

—¿Como que alguien como yo?—Dijo Ron furioso y a la vez algo dolido por las palabras del chico.

—¿Tengo que decirlo?—Soltó una pequeña risa y se volvió para mirar al pelirrojo—Solo digo que Hermione te mira mucho por eso te pregunté y si en algún momento siente o ha sentido algo por ti, quiero que sepas que solo eres un pequeño pasatiempo para ella, aún es muy joven, en el futuro... ¿de verdad crees que ustedes dos duraríais mucho como pareja?. Ella tiene un gran futuro por delante y cuando madure no creo que seas el más apropiado para ella, además... ¿Crees que sus padres te aceptarán?. Yo solo te lo digo para que no te hagas ilusiones y salgas herido de esto. Hasta luego—Ernie se alejó con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro mientras que dejaba al pelirrojo con la mirada perdida y sin poder articular ninguna palabra.

Ron se sentía ridículo y bastante absurdo. ¿Como había podido hacerse ilusiones con ella?. ¿Como pudo siquiera pensar que sentía algo?. Su corazón latía fuerte contra su pecho y un nudo se instalo rápido en su garganta. Sentía mareos e incluso ganas de vomitar, todo había pasado demasiado rápido y lo que más le dolía de todo aquello es que tenia razón y que nada nunca podía suceder entre él y Hermione. Venían de mundos totalmente diferentes y si tenían algo nunca saldría bien, porque muchos problemas se interferían entre ellos. Su inseguridad volvió de nuevo y no supo de donde sacó fuerzas, pero empezó a andar acercándose a sus amigos con solo una cosa en mente. "Realmente, esa vez, tenia que olvidar a Hermione".

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno el capítulo empezó más o menos bien, aunque las cosas se fueron complicando al final como habéis podido comprobar. Lo siento de verdad, pero es lo que tiene que pasar para que la trama siga adelante. <strong>

**Ernie es un entrometido y le gusta Hermione, por eso le dijo eso al pelirrojo. Haciendo que él se sintiera mal. A mi también me da pena hacerlo sufrir, pero luego tendrá recompensa ya veréis.**

**En fin, solo queda esperar al siguiente capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí apoyándome en los comentarios siempre, sinceramente eso me ayuda y me da fuerzas para escribir con alegría.**

**Muchos besos y nos vemos pronto.**

**Cuidaros.**

—**Cristina.**


End file.
